A Puncher's Chance
by RDF
Summary: Zuko understands what true fighting spirit is all about.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not a part of Nick and in no part am I involved with the Nickelodeon Corporation.  
Rating: I'm rating this story T for violence and blood. I will not include language, except the word hell. Yes, I am a Christian but I don't believe the world hell is a cuss word. If you are offended though, please tell me and I will not use the word. There will also be no sexual content.  
Content: I'm going to be direct on speech and fighting. However, I'm going to try and avoid emotions and looks because I want the reader, you, to imagine what is going on. I want to let the reader in a way write the story themselves in their mind. This story is set after chapter 15 of Book Two: Earth and Zuko is the main character.  
"A puncher's chance."  
This story begins after Zuko's date with Jin in Zuko's part of the Tales of Ba Sing. Right now Zuko is having a nightmare. I hope you enjoy this story and God Bless.  
(Zuko is on an endless landscape of glass. He turns around to see his Father standing.) Zuko-"Father, is that you?" (Zuko makes his way to his dad, but as he's about to embrace his father Ozai's fist slams into Zuko's face sending him to the ground.) Ozai-"You disgrace me. The Avatar was in your grasp so many times and you let him slip away. You're a mockery to our nation." Zuko-"No father, I tried my," (Then Zuko's mother appears in place of Ozai.) Z. Mother-"You failed my son. I believed in you son and you let me down. You let your country down." Zuko-"That's not it mother. You said," (Then Azula appears on his right.) Azula-"You disgrace the Fire Nation with your foolishness and stupidity! (Then Admiral Zhao appears to Zuko's left.) Zhao-"You're lucky you were even born." Zuko-"Noooo! You're all wrong!" Zhao-"Are we? Your own father doesn't even love you." Azula-"How father could've loved you before you tried to coward yourself out of a fight is beyond me." (Both Zhao and Azula disappear and Zuko's mother stands in front of him.) Z. Mother-"You failed me son." (She then disappears and Ozai takes her place.) Ozai-"I gave you the chance to restore your honor! I gave you the chance to make yourself the greatest hero of the Fire Nation! You had the Avatar so many times and you let him get away! All those chances you were given and still you failed. You're not worthy to be called my son." Zuko-"No." (Zuko gasps awake from the nightmare, panting from the horror of what he just experienced. Tears run down his face. Uncle opens the sliding door.) Uncle-"Zuko? Are you are all right? (Zuko quickly wipes away his tears.) Zuko-"Yes, I'm fine Uncle." Uncle-"Get some rest nephew. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." (He closes the door and Zuko tries to rest.) Zuko's thoughts-"Is it true what they said about me? Is that really who I am? A weak and honor less coward? Who am I?" (Zuko slept that night, but not well.)  
(The next day Zuko and Uncle were preparing and serving tea to the customers.)Uncle-"Zuko. Could you please take this tea over to the table by the entrance?" Zuko-"Sure uncle." (Zuko takes the tea to the customers and watches them savor their tea with delight as he cleans their table.) Customer1-"This has to be the best tea in the entire city. What is your secret to this amazing tea?" Zuko-"Uhh, trade secret sir." Customer2-"Well however you do it I have to say it is the best I've ever had." Uncle-"The secret to it all is love." (Zuko, still trying to understand why his uncle loved tea so much, sees Jin out of the corner of his eye.) Zuko-"Boss, may I go take out the trash?" Boss-"Well of course my boy!" (Zuko grabs the garbage, takes it out the back, and throws it in the dumpster. Jin then pops around the corner and Zuko faces her.) Jin-"Hello Lee." (Zuko decides to get to the point figuring Jin wants an explanation to his hasty retreat last night.) Zuko-"Jin, about last night I," (Jin cuts him off with the edge of her hand touching his lip and gives him a short kiss.) Jin-"No, I understand. You're in love with someone else but not me." Zuko-"No, that's not it. It's something else." Jin-"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko-"Are you positive you'd want to hear what I have to say?" (Jin nods her head.) Zuko-"Meet me here tonight and I'll tell you about it."  
(After work at the tea shop Zuko waits for Jin in the area he said he'd meet her. It's already late and Jin still hasn't arrived. Zuko decides he's waited long enough and begins to head home, when he hears it.) Jin-"Let me go!" (Zuko immediately heads over to the source of the sound. Behind the teashop to the right there is an alley way where Jin is being robbed by 5 thieves and a very muscular thug.) Thief3-"What has she got?" Theif2 (who's holding Jin)-"Just five bronze coins." (Jin struggles to get free.) Jin-"Let me go you jerks!" (Jin throws her head back into thief two's face.) Theif2-"Ahhh!" (Jin tries to dart free but thief1 grabs and restrains her while the thug pulls out a knife.) Thug-"You're going to pay for hurting my friend girl." (Jin tries desperately to break free as the thug approaches.) Zuko-"Hey!" (Everyone turns to Zuko's direction.) Zuko-"Let her go now." Theif3-"Lets get the kid!" Theif4-"Yeah. He's probably got some money on him." (Thieves 3 and 4 move in as Zuko get in his fighting stance. Those thieves are in for one big surprise.)  
(As thieve3 charges Zuko with a right hook, Zuko evades the shot and front sweeps him causing thieve3 to fall. Thieve4 charges, but Zuko incapacitates him with several powerful shots to the face. Thieve3 turns and tries to get up, but Zuko sends him a powerful kick up his jaw making thieve3 see stars. Thieve2, astonished at what just happened, turns around to his partners in crime.)  
Thieve2-"How the hell did he,"  
(But Zuko doesn't give him time to finish. With his back turns, Zuko quickly kicks thieve2 in his side, causing thieve2 to cringe forward. Zuko grabs him and throws him into a window of an abandoned building on the left side of the alley. Thieve2 goes throw the window and falls one story, since the building had a lower layer blow the ground level. Because of the fall, thieve2 is knocked unconscious. Zuko turns to face the remaining thugs.)  
Zuko-"Let her go and I won't harm you."  
(Thieve5 immediately takes off running.)  
Thieve5-"I'm getting out of here!"  
(Thieve1 still holds onto Jin and the thug stands his ground. The thug begins to laugh though at Zuko's performance.)  
Thug-"All right kid, you did pretty good taking those guys out. However, I don't think your going to be able to beat me. I'm the champ kid."  
Zuko (in a sarcastic tone)-"The champion of what? Thieves?"  
Thug-"You don't know who I am? Well it doesn't matter whether you know or not, I'm the champ and there is no chance that you'll be able to defeat me here. Look at me. I'm much stronger than you are and you're far too young. Now you get out of here before I **hurt you.**"  
(Zuko has other plans however. He charges the thug attempts to throw a straight jab into the thug's chin. But with amazing reflexes, the thug just grabs his fast and twists it to the side. Zuko throws a left side kick into the side of the thug hoping the pain will lessen the thug's grip on him, but the thug barely winces."  
Thug-"Nice try kid."  
(The thug then kicks Zuko sending him back 5 yards and landing on the ground.)  
Zuko (his thoughts)-"Now what?"  
(The thug pulls out his knife.)  
Thug-"I'm going to teach you a lesson kid."  
(The thug moves in with knife in hand and Zuko quickly tries to get up. The thug attempts to send the knife into Zuko, but Zuko got up just in time and with both hands grabs the hand with the knife. The thug takes his free hand and puts it with the hand containing the knife. The knife, which was edged toward the thug, now slowly edges toward Zuko. Zuko begins to use all the strength he can muster, but the knife still moves closer.)  
Thug-"Face it kid. You've lost."  
Zuko (his thoughts)-"Is this how my quest for redemption ends. Murdered by a thug in the streets? They were right in saying I was,"  
(Time seems to slow down though, and Zuko sees himself in front of his father in the Fire Nation's Commander Armor.)  
Ozai-"I'm proud of you my son. You have restored your honor and are now a hero of the Fire Nation. I'm proud to once again call you my son and heir."  
Zuko-"Thank you father."  
(Zuko and Ozai embrace each other and Zuko finally receives the love of his father he's been waiting three years for. Zuko realizes in order to get the life he once had back, he's going to have to fight.)  
Zuko-"I will not die here."  
(Zuko immediately shift his and the thug's hands to the left and then right of them sticking the knife into the wooden wall. The thug throws a straight jab. Zuko dodges the shot and 5 powerful lightning fast left jabs into the thugs chin sending his head back. The thug steps back and Zuko exploits his momentary unstable movement by front sweeping the thug causing him to fall to the ground. Zuko backs up into his favored fighting position. The thug gets himself off the ground.)  
Thug-"Well done kid, you surprised me. However, you're little streak of luck is about to run out. Haaaaa!"  
Uncle continued to sip his. He was still worried about Zuko. He hadn't turned up for a long time. Zuko had said he had to run an errand, but it couldn't have possibly taken this long to take care of. Uncle put down his teacup and put on his sandals. He walked out the door and headed out to the tea shop to begin his search.  
Uncle (his thoughts)-"Is Zuko in trouble?  
(Uncle pondered about this for a few seconds.)  
Uncle (his thoughts)-"Of course not. I'm just overreacting. I'm sure Zuko is just fine."  
(Zuko's face is rocked with a tremendous hook.)  
Zuko (his thoughts)-"His style, I've never seen this style of fighting before. He completely relies on his arms to strike and block. He simply uses his legs to move and shift his weight into another striking area. It's even more aggressive than my form, and it's beating me."  
(Zuko evades some strikes, giving him time to think. However, he fails to avoid the next jab. The thug follows up that jab with a right hook to the face causing Zuko to spit out blood. From this event, everyone knows Zuko cannot take much more.)  
Jin (her thoughts)-"He can't take any more shots like that."  
(Another great punch rocks Zuko's abs.)  
Theif1-"All right Reick!"  
Jin-"Lee!"  
(Zuko strikes with his right leg, but the thug grabs it and kicks Zuko against the wall. As Zuko makes contact to the wall, he looks at Jin.)  
Zuko [his thoughts-"I have to protect her. She's one of the only people who have actually cared for me. No matter what, I've got to fight."  
(The thug stopped for a minute to catch his breath, which gave Zuko time to think. He then walked forward with a clenched fist.)  
Thug-"Well done kid. However, I'm adding your name to my knockout list."  
(The thug throws a left hook, but **incredibly, Zuko** dodges the shot by moving in close to the thug where it's harder to evade punches and throws a hard left hook into his chin. The thug is backed up from the shot and tries to stiff jab Zuko with a right, but Zuko goes under the shot, jumps, and throw a murderous right hand into the chin of the thug. Zuko stops expecting a counter, but instead the thug falls over, unconscious.)  
Zuko-"Well, that was easy."  
(Zuko looks up, but is shocked to sea a knife at Jin's throat.)  
Theif1-"That was impressive kid. I didn't expect you to win. However, I'm still walking away with the prize."  
(The thug begins to pull Jin back. Zuko moves to stop him."  
Theif1-"If you wish her dead by all means keep moving forward."  
(Zuko stops dead in his tracks, while the thieve keeps moving.)  
Zuko-"Don't move another step!"  
Theif1-"You're not in a position to be giving me orders."  
(Theif1 was still moving and was nearing the end of the alley.)  
Zuko [his thoughts-"What can I do? I can't run at him, or he'll slice Jin's throat. How can I,"  
(Then it came to him!)  
Zuko [his thoughts-"Lightning! But I haven't mastered it yet. Uncle said to simple let the lightning travel through you, don't force it somewhere. I have to try."  
Zuko-"You made a grave mistake not listening to me."  
(Theif1 was finding this comedic.)  
Theif1-"Kid, I've got a hostage while you have nothing."  
(Zuko began to move in the motion his uncle taught him.)  
Zuko-"Oh I have something you don't."  
(Theif1 stopped moving.)  
Theif1-"What are you talking about?"  
(Zuko was finally read to let it go.)  
Zuko-"It's called lightning!"  
(A brilliant blaze of lightning traveled out of Zuko's fingertips and struck theif1 hand causing him to yell in pain to the ground while Jin got out of the hold she was in.)  
Theif1-"AAAAAAH! My hand! How did you,"  
(Then it came to him. He stared at Zuko.)  
Theif1 (his thoughts)-"He's a fire bender."  
Jin-"Hey jerk!"  
(Theif1 turned to face Jin but instead saw her fist slam into his face. He fall back, got up, and took off. Jin ran to her rescuer and they embraced. She was so happy Zuko was alive, but confused at what just occurred.)  
Jin-"Lee, how did you do that? That was amazing?"  
(Zuko didn't want to tell her. He was just intending to tell her he was having emotional and self problems, but now with all this… how could he explain.)  
Zuko [his thoughts-"I need to tell her."  
Zuko-"Jin…I'm a fire bender."  
(Jin stared at him, but not in shock as Zuko expected, but in confusion.)  
Jin-"So?"  
(Zuko is shocked.)  
Zuko-"What do you mean so? I'm a fire bender!"  
Jin-"And what is that supposed to do with anything?"  
Zuko-"It means I'm part of the nation that is at war with yours."  
Jin-"War? Lee, there hasn't been a war for more than 3 centuries."  
Zuko-"Jin, what are you saying? The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom have been at war for almost a century!"  
Jin-"Lee there is no war. I think you were hit harder than I thought. Come on. Let me take you to a,"  
Uncle-"Zuk… I mean Lee!"  
(Both of them turn to see Uncle running toward Zuko and then helps hold him up.)  
Uncle-"Are you alright Lee?"  
Zuko-"Yes, I'm fine Uncle."  
(However, Uncle could tell from the blood coming from his mouth and a new cut on by his left eyelash that he was in pain.)  
Uncle-"Lee, you're bleeding and cut. Come, I'm taking you home. Help me please young lady."  
(Uncle and Jin both put Zuko's arms across their shoulders. But before they move Uncle asks Jin a question.)  
Uncle-"Excuse me young lady,"  
Jin-"My name is Jin."  
Uncle-"Jin, please tell me what happened to my nephew."  
Jin-"I was walking down this alley to speak to your nephew when all of a sudden these thugs, wait! Where did they all go?"  
(Uncle, Zuko and Jin look up and down the alley, but none of the thieves were anywhere to be seen.)  
Uncle-"First, let's get my nephew back home, but while we walk explain to me what happened."  
Jin-"As I said earlier, I was walking down the alley when…"  
Some time later, in a wealthy home in the Noble's District, the thieves are nursing their wounds and explaining to their crime boss what happened earlier.)  
Theif2-"I'm telling you it was a teenager who was able to defeat us."  
Crime Boss-"You're telling me a teenager was able to overpower 5 thieves and knock out the Boxing Champion of Ba Sing Se. Surely you must be jesting. There is no possible way a teenager could have beaten you all."  
Theif1-"We're serious! That is what happened. Look at my hand for crying out loud! My hand is scarred now!"  
Crime Boss-"Any fire bender, even a novice, could turn someone's into that with a simple flame."  
Theif5-"Well if you don't believe us ask Reick what happened."  
(All the other thieves, the crime boss, and Reick, who was standing against the wall in the corner, looked at theif5.)  
Crime Boss-"As I recall from what I've been told, you ran away when he incapacitated three of your friends."  
(Theif5 felt he was going to feel sick.)  
Theif5-"Well I,"  
Theif3-"Spare us the garbage you're going to say."  
Theif4-"You never even fought the kid!"  
(The crime boss stepped in front of theif5 with his two bodyguards.)  
Crime Boss-"When you run away without a fight, you look bad. Now when you look bad it makes me look bad. Now, you get out of here and never step back in here again."  
(Theif5 was escorted out by the two bodyguards. The crime boss turned to the rest of his men.)  
Crime Boss-"Now, where was I? Now I remember. Reick, the man who was just escorted out said I should ask you if it is true. Well, is this true?"  
(Reick didn't answer, nor did he take his gaze off the ground. The crime boss was not in the mood for games. He slowly walked over to Reick and grabbed his chin and pulled his face to face his.)  
Crime Boss-"What the hell happened earlier!?"  
(With his face to his, the crime boss let go of his chin, and Reick spoke.)  
Reick-"We were in this alley and found this girl. We saw a quick chance to get some money so we tried to rob her. Then this teenager came down the alley and we tried to rob him too, but he quickly took down three of us. I told the kid to scram but instead attacked me. I tried to cut him with my knife, but incredibly he found the strength to stick the knife into the wall. We then started fighting, and I was clearly beating him. But, just as I was about to finish him, he came back. He jumped at me and threw an uppercut, I fell to the ground, and then I woke up and snuck away."  
(The crime boss was disappointed in him. He dared call himself a champion. He'd made a mistake in choosing him.)  
Crime Boss-"You're not lying to me are you."  
(Reick was silent. The crime boss knew if this got out it was going to hurt his reputation badly. He had to fix this thing quick. He had an idea.)  
Crime Boss-"Reick, I have a solution to this problem we have."  
(Reick turned to face him, intently listening to what he had to say.)  
Crime Boss-"How would you like to face this kid in the ring for the title?"  
Reick-"You want me to fight this kid in the ring?"  
Theif3-"He'll be the laugh of the century."  
Theif2-"Yes! Who in the world is going to take this seriously out there?"  
Crime Boss-"Shut up. All of you."  
(The thieves were silent.)  
Crime Boss-"Yes, I'm serious. Get this kid to challenge you for the title, and we can solve the problem of your hurt dignity and my power in this business."  
Reick-"No offense boss, but no one is going to promote a teenager to fight me."  
Crime Boss-"In other circumstances yes, but this is not one of those normal circumstances. Once people hear of what occurred on the streets earlier, people will take this kid seriously. I'll take care of everything else."  
(Reick gave a bit of a smile.)  
Crime Boss-"Fix yourselves up boys and get some rest, especially you Reick. You have a long 2 weeks ahead of you. I must be going now. I have a championship bout to announce."  
(The crime boss walked out.)  
Theif1-"Reick, I have to warn you not to take this fight."  
(Everyone looked at Cain.)  
Thief4-"What are you talking about Cain? That kid just got lucky; there is no other way he could've won."  
Theif2-"Yeah, he's right. The only reason he threw me threw that window was because he surprised me."  
Reick-"Cain, be honest when I ask you this. Do you think I can beat him?"  
(Cain got up and went up to Reick and everyone one else got up close to hear what he was going to say.)  
Cain-"Reick, I saw you punch that kid so hard, like no other man before; he still kept fighting you. Reick, I know what you're feeling right now. Let it go man. You're the champ; just let it go."  
(Reick's eyes were facing down for a second, but then they rose up.)  
Reick-"Thanks for the advice. All right, listen up. Tomorrow we're going to around that area to find that kid. We're going to get that kid into the ring, whether he wants to or not."  
Zuko saw himself in front of his father, and then he realized it was the same memory that haunted his thoughts almost everyday.)  
Zuko- "I meant no disrespect. I am your loyal son."  
Ozai-"Stand and fight prince Zuko!"  
Zuko-"I don't want to fight you father."  
Ozai-"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."  
(The flaming hand of the Fire Lord touched Zuko's face. Zuko felt the scorching heat torch his skin. Though Zuko screamed in pain he did not back up or falter.)  
Ozai-"You disgrace me and your country for your cowardliness. All I asked of you was to stand and fight like a true warrior! Leave my sight."  
Zuko-"Father, I beg your forgiveness."  
Ozai-"Guards!"  
(Two fire nation soldiers dressed in the same armor that Azula's personal soldiers of her flagship quickly step forward behind Zuko.)  
Ozai-"Get him out of my sight."  
(The two quickly grab Zuko by his arms and take him away.)  
Zuko's thoughts-"No! This can't be happening!"  
(Zuko gasps out of the nightmare and realizes he just had another nightmare. Surprisingly, he wakes up to see Jin by his right side.)  
Jin-"How are you feeling Lee?"  
Zuko-"Much better than last night, but I still feel some pain."  
(Jin leans in and kisses him on the cheek.)  
Jin-"That's to help you feel better."  
(Jin leans in again and kisses him on the lips.)  
Jin-"That's for rescuing me."  
(Jin leans in again gives Zuko a more passionate kiss that Zuko goes along with.)  
Zuko-"What was that one for?"  
Jin-"That? I just wanted to kiss you again."  
(They both smiled at each other. They both loved each other. They could see it in the other's eyes.)  
Zuko-"Where is my uncle?"  
Jin-"He left to work at the teashop. Don't worry, your uncle got you the day off and I got a friend of mine named Tycho (The guy who tried to rob Uncle in Tales of Ba Sing Se.) to be your replacement."  
Zuko-"Thank you Jin. I owe you."  
Jin-"It was the least I could do for you saving me from getting robbed. I owe you a lot more for that."  
(Her hand was at the back of his head. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, but Zuko once again ruins a romantic moment. Why does he always do that?)  
Zuko-"So how does my face look?"  
Jin-"The bleeding has stopped fortunately, and your face didn't swell up to much. I'd say from the beating you took last night no one would completely notice. If I had to give it a number 1 through 10 I'd give you an eleven."  
Zuko-"Thank you Jin."  
(They both smiled.)  
(At the teashop, which was a full house again, Uncle was making tea while Tycho took their orders and served it to them.)  
Tycho-"I never realized you got so many customers. I new your tea was good but I didn't know it was this popular."  
Uncle-"What can I say? I love my tea and so do the customers."  
(The boss looked around at his full teashop and saw the crowd of people who filled his teashop. He also noticed the long line of people that continued out the door of people who were just dying to try some of Iroh's delicious tea.)  
Boss-"I think you're in need of another raise. You're bringing me an incredible amount of customers."  
Uncle-"Thank you very much boss."  
Tycho-"I'm sorry to interrupt friend but there are some men at that table who want to speak to you."  
Uncle-"Thank you Tycho."  
(Uncle walks over to the table in the corner of the tea shop containing five men.)  
Uncle-"I was told you gentlemen wanted to speak to me."  
(Unknown to Iroh, these are the same men who tried to rob Zuko the night before.)  
Theif4-"Yes, we wanted to compliment you on the quality of your tea."  
Thief3-"It's just superb."  
Uncle-"Thank you very much. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
Reick-"Yes, there is. I was wondering if I could speak to your nephew Lee."  
(Rieck smiled as he finished his question.)  
(Jin brought Zuko some water and he drank it all up.)  
Jin-"Lee."  
(For a second there he didn't answer.)  
Zuko's thoughts-"I wish I could tell her what my real name was."  
Jin-"Lee."  
Zuko-"Yes Jin?"  
Jin-"You told me that you would tell me about why you left in a hurry on our date."  
Zuko-"Yeah, I did."  
Jin-"If you don't want to speak about it I understand completely."  
Zuko-"No, I don't mind telling you the details. You see, I haven't had many people in my life who have cared for me the way my Uncle and you have. At one point in my life before I came here I was trying to find the love of my father by doing what he wanted me to do. I never was able to accomplish his goal for me, although I sure came close at times. So I lived off the idea that we should have no friends or family, just allies and enemies. However, when I was with my uncle he taught me that in this life you can't just be a lone wolf, you need the comfort and love of others at times. There was one time when I once thought I had lost him, and the thought of losing him was like a thousand knives stabbing into me. You have no idea the relief I felt when I saw him healing. I thought that was all the kindness someone like me could get. Then you came along and you…you cared for me in the way I thought could never happen. You actually loved me. Not the way a friend loves a friend, but the love only a man and a woman can share. That is why I ran. I couldn't understand how someone could love me like that. It was…a lot to take in."  
Jin-"Is that why you left?"  
Zuko-"Yes that is the reason I ran."  
(Jin held Zuko's hand.)  
Jin-"Lee, I don't know what causes your father to not love you, but always know that God and I will always love you."  
(Zuko was overjoyed at what Jin said, but confused at the same time.)  
Zuko-"Thank you Jin, but please tell me. Who is God?"  
(Jin was surprised.)  
Jin-"You don't know who God is?"  
Zuko-"I've never even heard of God before."  
(Jin walked out and grabbed a book. It said The Holy Bible. Jin opened the book up to the book John chapter 3.)  
Jin-"For God so loved the world that he gave his only Son, so that everyone who believes in him will not perish but have eternal life. God did not send his son into the world to condemn it, but to save it."  
(Zuko was curious to learn more about God, but still was confused about what the words meant.)  
Zuko-"Wait a minute. Who was God's son? Why was he sent to save the world? Why,"  
Jin-"Hold your questions. I'll explain everything to you. First I'll go to the beginning in Genesis. It all started with…"  
(Zuko and Jin walked out of his apartment building and headed in the direction of the teashop.)  
Zuko and Jin walk out of his apartment building and head in the direction of the teashop.)  
Jin-"Lee, I don't think there is any need for you to go to the teashop. Your uncle already got you the day off and I got you a replacement.  
Zuko-"I know that. I just think I can still work today. While we're walking please explain something."  
Jin-"Sure."  
Zuko-"Okay, if God created people in his own image, then why does everyone look different?  
Jin-"We look different because God doesn't have just one set face. Everyone you see, including you and me, is a face of God."  
Zuko-"Even that guy over there?"  
(Zuko pointed over to a man people would call hideous.)  
Jin-"Yes, even that person is also in the image of God. It was very disrespectful of you to joke like that."  
Zuko-"I'm sorry Jin. I was just…I really have no excuse for that right there."  
Jin-"You've heard that beauty is in the eye of the beholder right?"  
Zuko-"Yes, I've heard of that."  
Jin-"Well that isn't true. I know everyone and everything out there, no matter how strange or unusual people it or they look to people, is beautiful. God created us all right?  
Zuko-"Well that is what your book says."  
Jin-"So everyone shouldn't be ashamed at how they look. No one has the right to call someone or something hideous or ugly because it is all how God designed it."  
(Zuko and Jin stopped at a bridge. They both hung over the middle looking down at the water.)  
Zuko-"Ok, Jesus is the son of God who was sent to save mankind from their sins right?"  
Jin-"Yes, that's correct.  
Zuko-"So why then do people still do horrible and despicable things?"  
(Zuko didn't expect her to answer but to his surprise she did.)  
Jin-"It's because they haven't accepted God's salvation and love. Remember when I read you that scripture that said Christians are new creations?"  
Zuko-"Yes, but what is your point?"  
Jin-"My point is that when we accept Jesus into our lives by accepting that he is the son of God, believing that he died on the cross for our sins and rose again, and accepting him as our lord and savior we're not the same person. We don't do those kinds of things when we're Christians."  
(Jin opened the bible and opened it up to Galatians 5:19.)  
Jin-"Here we go. When you follow the desires of your sinful nature, your lives will produce these results: sexual immorality, impure thoughts, eagerness for lustful pleasure, idolatry, participation in demonic activity, hostility, quarreling, jealousy, outbursts of anger, selfish ambition, divisions, the feeling that everyone I wrong except those in your own little group, envy, drunkenness, wild parties, and other kinds of sin. Let me tell you again, as I have before, that anyone living that sort of life will not inherit the Kingdom of God. But when the Holy Spirit controls our lives, he will produce this kind of fruit in us: love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, and self-control. Now I'm going to skip to Galatians 5:24. Those who belong to Christ Jesus have nailed the passions and desires and desires of their sinful nature to his cross and crucified them there."  
(Jin then changed the pages to Romans 8:9.)  
Jin-"In those days, you were slaves to sin; you weren't concerned about doing what was right. And what was the result? It was not good, since now you are ashamed of the things you used to do, things that can end in eternal doom. But now you are free from the power of sin and have become slaves to God. Now you do those things that lead to holiness and result in eternal life. For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life through Christ Jesus our Lord."  
Zuko-"Okay, you proved your point on that. Well I've sinned but I'm not dead."  
Jin-"It's talking about a spiritual death. Not just the death of someone but the death of their spirit. With sin ruling our lives our spirit is dead. We can't see the light unless we accept to look at it. Can you give someone water when they need but don't want it? The point of this is that when we were sinners we were dead in our spirit because we were without God's forgiveness of sins."  
Zuko-"Fine, well what about hell huh? I'm going to go to hell if I don't accept Jesus as into my heart. Look I'm not an evil person; I'm not a bad guy. So why should I go to hell?"  
Jin-"Say you died today and went to see God. He asks you why he should let you into heaven. You tell him you're a good person. Well let me ask you this, have you ever lied?"  
Zuko-"Well I don't think anyone ever hasn't."  
Jin-"Well have you?"  
Zuko-"Yes, I have lied to people before."  
Jin-"So you're a liar. Now, have you ever committed adultery? Now before you say no did you know that Jesus said that even if you look upon someone with lustful intentions it is adultery."  
Zuko-"Okay so I'm an adulterer."  
Jin-"Have you ever stolen something?"  
Zuko-"Yeah but it was only something small."  
Jin-"But you still stole it didn't you?"  
Zuko-"Yes I did."  
Jin-"So you're a thief. Now have you ever murdered someone?"  
Zuko-"Of course not."  
Jin-"I wasn't finished. Jesus also said that if you hated someone that was also murder. So you're a murderer, a liar, a thief, and an adulterer. Now you're going to tell God you're a good person."  
(Zuko was silent. He really didn't know what to say. Jin opened her Bible again to Roman 3:10.)  
Jin-"Jesus said, nobody, not one, is good."  
(Zuko really didn't know what to say.)  
Zuko-"So Jesus came to save me from my sins that would keep me from going to heaven."  
Jin-"Bingo."  
Zuko-"Jin, about Jesus dying on the cross, why did he ask God to take to take the cup of suffering from him."  
Jin-"He was taking on the sins of the world and you upon himself and therefore had to be without God. How would you feel if you had to be without the love of the one you've loved more than anyone else for a time, especially your father? Wouldn't you not want to go without that love, even for a few days?"  
(Zuko thought about the love he hadn't got from his father in three years. He understood now.)  
Zuko-"So Jesus went through all that for me?"  
Jin-"Even if you had been the only one to ask for God's forgiveness, he still would've done it."  
(Zuko stared into the sky. He wondered if God really did care.)  
Zuko-"Does God have favorites? Did he make one sex or race better than the other?  
Jin-"No, neither any gender nor people are superior or inferior."  
(Jin opened her Bible to Galatians 3:28.)  
Jin-"There is no longer Jew or Gentile, slave or free, male or female. For you are one in Christ Jesus. Now God says in his word also that all men are created equal and in Genesis God called people man, he separated them by naming one female and one male. Now if we're all equal then no one is born superior, not in any way or form."  
Zuko-"Well I've heard that guys have more muscle mass."  
Jin-"If God created a different gender or people physically or mentally superior or inferior to the other then that would mean God is not love. A father doesn't treat one better than the other if he loves them. Now if God loves all then he wouldn't make one better than the other."  
(Zuko understood much more from Jin than he ever had in his life from anyone else. There was such wisdom from the book she read.)  
"Why don't you ask me in right now?"  
(Zuko heard the voice, but it was neither Jin's nor his.)  
Zuko-"God?"  
(There was no answer. Zuko wondered.)  
Zuko's thought's-"Did God really love all people and treat them equally, including me?"  
Zuko-"I need to think about what you've said Jin. I… I need some time to take in this."  
Jin-"I understand, but just remember, Jesus will be there for you when you say yes."  
(Jin came in and hugged him and Zuko hugged her back. She kissed him and Zuko kissed her back. They then let go of their embrace and headed towards the tea shop again. When they opened the door to the teashop, after struggling to get through the crowd that was lined up trying to get some of Uncle's tea, they saw a the business inside was busting at the seams.)  
Jin-"Wow! This place is packed!"  
Zuko-"You're telling me!"  
Iroh-"Lee, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the apartment."  
Zuko-"I was Uncle but I decided I was well enough to work. Besides the bleeding on my cut stopped and my face looks pretty good."  
Iroh-"Well good to see you're doing well. Oh by the way there is a new friend of mine I'd like you to meet. Reick, meet my nephew Lee. Lee, Reick. He and his friends have been wishing to speak to you."  
(Zuko and Reick's eyes met. They new who each other was. Zuko clenched his fists. He wanted to hit the Reick, and Reick wanted to punch Zuko to a pulp.)  
Reick-"Hello Lee, I've been dying to see you."  
(Reick once again, was smiling as he finished his sentence.)  
(Zuko wanted to beat Reick again, but now was not the time.)  
Reick-"Excuse me Lee but could I speak to you outside please?"  
Zuko-"Of course, I'd be happy to speak to you."  
Reick-"It was nice to meet you sir."  
Iroh-"The pleasure was mine."  
(Reick, his friends, Zuko, and Jin all walked out of the teashop and stood 5 yards from the entrance.)  
Zuko-"If you want a rematch we could do it at night. There is no need to involve all these people."  
Reick-"I didn't come here to fight you here. My plan is to fight you, but on a different scale. I'm asking you; actually I'm forcing you, to fight me for the Ba Sing Se Boxing Title."  
(Zuko and Jin were stunned. Then Jin realized it.)  
Jin-"Wait one minute; you're the Ba Sing Se Boxing Champion aren't you?"  
Reick-"Guilty as charged."  
(Zuko had to chuckle a bit.)  
Zuko-"You're telling me I knocked out the Boxing Champion of this city?"  
Reick-"Don't rub it in."  
Theif2-"You just got lucky last night.  
Theif3-"Yeah, that's all it was."  
(Reick moved right in front of Zuko.)  
Reick-"I don't know how you did that last night. I'm going to tell you this now though, it will never happen again."  
(The eyed each other for a second. Then this girl popped out beside them.)  
Bystander-"Excuse me sir, but can I get your autograph?"  
Reick-"Of course you may."  
Bystander-"Not your autograph! I want this kid's autograph. Now move out the way chump."  
(The bystander pushed Reick out of the way and got in front of Zuko.)  
Bystander-"Please let me have your autograph? You're the only person to ever knock out this guy."  
Zuko-"Sure. Here you go."  
Bystander-"Hey thank you so much! Hey everybody, this kid was able to knock out the Ba Sing Se Boxing Champion!"  
(Everyone around the area immediately stopped what they were doing.)  
Storekeeper-"What!?"  
(Immediately people were crowding around Zuko asking for his autograph. There were so many people that he and Jin felt like they were going to be crushed by all the people. Reick and his pals pushed their way through to Zuko and Jin. Immediately things once again got quite.)  
Reick-"Alright kid, do you accept the challenge or what? Will you fight me for the Boxing Title?"  
(The entire crowd looked at Zuko. They wanted to hear him say yes, and Zuko new it. Jin nodded at him to say no, but could he? Reick was trapping him with the question in front of this crowd, forcing him to say yes or be humiliated.)  
Theif4-"Do you want to fight him or not?!"  
Zuko's thoughts-"Can I do it again? I was able to knock him out, but can I do it again. He clearly has more skill and strength than I do, but do I have a chance?"  
(Zuko lifted his head to Reick.)  
Zuko-"I accept your challenge."  
(The crowd gasped in surprise and Jin looked at him with complete shock.)  
Jin-"Lee, what are you thinking? Do you know what you're,"  
(Zuko raised his hand, motioning for Jin to be silent.)  
Zuko-"I accept your challenge, any time and anywhere."  
Reick-"Tomorrow you'll go to the town center and we'll officially announce the bout in front of the reporters. The fight date will be in two weeks from today. And I warn you, you'd better show. You made a fool of me once; you won't be doing it again."  
(Reick and his pals walked away.)  
Cain-"Reick, two weeks is not enough time to train for a real title defense."  
Reick-"I don't need one week. I'll train so hard that when I face the kid in the ring he won't last 2 rounds. Besides, it was luck that got him through last night."  
Cain-"Reick, don't be foolish. This kid isn't normal."  
(Reick immediately stopped and looked at Cain.)  
Reick-"Cain, you're sounding like you're with the kid. Now are with me or him? Pick!"  
(The group all looked at Cain. It took a moment but Cain gave them the answer.)  
Cain-"Yeah, I'm with Reick."  
(Reick smiled. He was happy Cain was with him.)  
Reick-"Alright boys lets get to the gym, I have some training to do."  
(As Reick and his friends walked away, the crowd got back to badgering Zuko for his signature. He immediately grabbed Jin and pushed his way back into the teashop and escaped with Jin out the back door. Jin wasn't going to hide her feelings just yet.)  
Jin-"Lee, what the heck were you thinking back there?! Do you realize what you've gotten yourself into?"  
Zuko-"Yes, I realize what I did back there."  
Jin-"Then why did you accept his challenge!?"  
Zuko-"Because I had to, because if I hadn't I would've been humiliated in front of the whole crowd for being a coward."  
Jin-"Lee, you accepted the challenge to fight the Ba Sing Se Boxing Championship. Do realize that!"  
Zuko-"I already told you that I understood what I did back there. I beat him once; it is possible to beat him again."  
Jin-"That was a completely different situation! You took him by surprise and gave it your all; he didn't. Let me tell you a little of the history of this guy."  
(Some time later, she and Zuko were eating lunch, but quietly. Finally Zuko broke the silence.)  
Zuko-"So this guy has won 40 fights with 35 knockouts?"  
Jin-"Yes, and his other five fights didn't even last ten rounds. For the others the ref stopped the fight or the corner threw in the towel."  
Zuko-"I can beat him Jin."  
Jin-"I know you can Lee. It's just…I saw you get hit so many times. He hit you so hard and you still kept fighting. I admire that about you Lee but it makes me afraid too. You could have walked off with a serious injury, maybe even brain damage. I just don't want to see you get hurt like that again."  
Zuko-"I thank you for your concern Jin."  
(Jin and Zuko were staring into each other's eyes. Zuko turned his head down but Jin just used her hand to touch his chin. She brought it back up and kissed him on the cheek.)  
Jin-"Lee, I'm with you on this. No matter what happens, but we have to find you a trainer or a gym for you to get prepared for this fight you're going to do. Otherwise, you won't stand much of a chance. You remember what he did to you last time right?"  
(Zuko nodded his head.)  
Jin-"Then you have to realize that he's going to be much faster and tougher than he was before."  
Zuko-"Maybe he won't really prepare like he should."  
(Zuko just said that though to try and calm Jin, but Jin knew the truth.)  
Jin-"Do you really believe that?"  
(Reick is in the crime lord's personal gym, built for Reick though, preparing for the fight. He stares into heavy bag and sees Zuko, not the bag. His anger fuels him. He follows the combinations Cain tells him with power and might.)  
Cain-"One two! One two! That's right! Hit it! There you go! Dig! Dig! Dig!"  
(Reick is hitting the speed bag as fast as he can, and though he's tired his anger fuels him to go farther.)  
Cain-"Speed! Speed! Beautiful! Keep your aim right. That's it!"  
(Reick begins hitting the sparring partner without mercy. He pounds away. The man futilely attempts to cover up but he continues to be hit without remorse.)  
Theif3-"Reick ease up on him.  
Thief4-"Yeah man calm down."  
(Reick doesn't listen. As the man staggers along the ropes Reick continues to throw hooks into the man's face.)  
Cain-"Reick time!"  
(Reick still continues to hit him.)  
Theif2-"Reick, whoa, whoa stop Reick time!"  
(While Theif2 was saying this Reick hit him two more times until a left hook to the face sends the man falling to the ground.)  
Reick-"Get up!"  
(The man was did try but he was just too much in pain. He grabs a rope but then falls back to the ground.)  
Reick-"Get me anther one."  
Cain-"Reick you can't do this; you're pushing them too hard."  
(Reick swished the water he'd received in his mouth and spit it into the bowl. He wasn't listening.)  
Reick-"You just get me someone else!"  
(As they got another sparring partner in there, the crime lord was speaking to the reporters who were asking questions about the fight.)  
Reporter1-"Has the fight date been set yet?"  
Crime Lord-"That will be answered at tomorrow's press conference. I'm only, as I said before, going to answer questions relating to Reick's training for the upcoming fight or on the events that lead up to this."  
Reporter2-"Is it true that a teenager was actually able to knock out the present Boxing Champion of this city?"  
Crime Lord-"Yes, it is true that Reick was beaten by a teenager although it may be hard to believe."  
Reporter3-"Do you think this is going to further hurt the champion's bad reputation, especially with this event?"  
Crime Lord-"No comment."  
Reporter4-"Do think the champion is preparing well for the upcoming fight, despite that it will be an easy victory?"  
Crime Lord-"Look at him yourself and see."  
(The Crime Lord motioned for them to look at Reick pound the sparring partner continually.)  
Crime Lord-"As you all can see here, the results of Reick's training will be and are quite obvious."  
Reporter1-"And, what result is that?"  
(The sparring partner tries to clinch, but Reick sends an upper cut into the chin of the man and sends him flying back onto the mat. The Crime Lord smiles and answers.)  
Crime Lord-"Whatever he hits, he destroys."  
(As the man tries to get up, Reick throws a right hook, imagine this in slow motion, and the man's face is sent sideways. He falls to the ground, still in slow motion, onto the mat face flat.)  
(Jin and Zuko were at the same area that Jin showed Zuko on their first date together at 3 pm. They were sitting together on the edge of the fountain staring into the water.)  
Zuko-"What am I going to do Jin? I'm in situation that I can't get out of. I'm going to fight a man who is stronger, tougher, faster, and more skilled than I am. I'm strong and have kept myself in great physical shape, but do I even stand a chance against this guy?"  
Jin-"Humanly speaking it is impossible, but with God, anything is possible."  
(God. Zuko thought more about God, this being who was said to have created the entire universe. Did he really exist? Did he really even care? So many terrible things had happened to Zuko in his life, but as he thought, more of the pain Jesus experienced on and off the cross, he realized his pain was only a fraction of what Jesus had experienced. It said in that book that those who are suffering would find peace, but it had been years and still Zuko had found no true peace. Three years he had suffered with what had happened in thirty seconds, and ever since then he was never the same.)  
Zuko-"I don't know what to do Jin. I've got so much pain that I've got inside me and now I…I don't know what to do. I just…I just don't know how to get this pain out of me."  
Jin-"You mean the pain of your father's rejection of you?"  
Zuko-"That and that I never was able to fulfill his mission to me. I was so close, so close. Yet just when I was about to succeed it was snuffed away from me. I've had to deal with failure for so long; it's all I've known. Jin, I'm just a failure."  
Jin-"Lee, don't say that. You're not a failure."  
Zuko-"Yes I am."  
(Jin slaps him in the face.)  
Jin-"Don't you ever say you're a failure, ever!"  
(Zuko stared at Jin and Jin stared at Zuko. Jin brought her hand to his face, but not to slap it. This time she caressed it.)  
Jin-"Don't think that of yourself. God has plans for everyone and they're all for good, and you're included in that. The only question remains; will you yield or keep moving? Life will beat you to your knees and keep you there if you let it Lee. Lee (pause) I know you're not a failure. God made you who you are and being a failure was not part of that. You can't change who God made you to be, but you can always change what you become."  
(Zuko's face turned from Jin to the water.)  
Jin-"You are who you are Lee, but will you let life's problems shape you? Is that what you want?"  
(Zuko still stared into the image of himself in the water.)  
Jin-"Lee, please look at me."  
(Zuko looked into Jin's eyes.)  
Jin-"The past is the past Lee. You can't change the past, but you can always change your future. Lee, your one of the closest people I've got and I've only known you for two days. I don't want you and neither does God beating yourself up for what you've done in the past. You've got your whole life ahead of you don't ruin it."  
(Jin brought out her bible and opened it to James 1:2.)  
Jin-"Dear brothers and sisters, whenever trouble comes your way, let it be an opportunity for joy. For when your faith is tested, your endurance is fully developed; you will be strong in character and ready for anything. So Lee listen to me when I'm saying this, keep getting up and don't lest past failures change what you are."  
(Jin then opened up Matthew 5:4.)  
Jin-"God blesses those who mourn, for they will be comforted."  
(Zuko turned his face and saw his image in the water. He thought about what he saw.)  
Zuko's thoughts-"The past is the past. Jin and that book are right; I've got to move from the past."  
(Zuko looked back into Jin's face that'd been waiting for Zuko to finally answer her.)  
Zuko-"It's strange how close we've gotten over a span of less than two days."  
(They both smiled.)  
Jin-"Well the past day hasn't been normal."  
(They looked at each other in silence for a minute, just enjoying the peace of the moment.)  
Zuko-"Thanks Jin, for all your advice."  
Jin-"Don't thank me, thank God. He's the one who got me to think this way. I used to think like you did."  
Zuko-"You did?"  
Jin-"Believe it or not, I've had to deal with a lot of failure too. I used to have relationships with guys who would treat me like an angel, but all the while were using me or cheating on me. Did that stop me from loving though? No, I dealt with that pain and put it behind me. Before I met you, I decided I would wait until I found the one, and when I first saw you and your scar, (She brings her hand to his scar.) I saw someone who had felt pain. As I watched you, I saw you had a seriousness about you that came from pain. I knew it wasn't from yourself, and I didn't even know who you were."  
(Zuko was surprised at how much she knew when she had only known him for less than two days.)  
Jin-"I wanted to get to know you more and maybe help you with what you were dealing with. I…I also felt…no it's stupid."  
(Zuko raised his hand to lift up Jin's head that had looked down after she said it was stupid to say. This surprised Jin, it even surprised Zuko!)  
Zuko-"Jin, whatever it is you want to say, please say it."  
(It took a minute, but Jin was finally able to say the words she wanted to say but didn't have the courage to.)  
Jin-"I…I felt that God was telling me that…that you were the one. The one that I could…the one I could spend the rest of my life with."  
Jin's thoughts-"Please let him think the same about me."  
(Zuko was surprised. I took a minute for it to come through his mouth, but he let it out.)  
Zuko-"I've felt the same way about you Jin, although I've only known you for a short time. I…I think I love you."  
(Their lips came together in a kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. But then they were interrupted.)  
Klay-"Excuse me?"  
(They separated their lips to see who was speaking to them. It was a man, probably in his forties and pretty muscular. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and his eyes looked like they sunk into his head. He had a short nose, his cheeks sank in a bit, and he had a goatee. Most noticeable though was the thin scar that ran across the bottom of his left cheek.)  
Zuko-"Yes, can we help you?"  
Klay-"Your name is Lee, right?"  
Zuko-"Yes, who wants to know?"  
Klay-"My name is Klay. I'm here to help you."  
Zuko-"Help me with what?"  
Klay-"It's simple. I'm going to help you prepare for your fight. I'm going to be your coach."  
(It was 5pm in the merchants' district where Reick and his pals were walking. They stepped to the entrance of a gym with the name Knockout's Gym.)  
Theif3-"I never liked this place's name. It's dull and stupid."  
Theif4-"Reick, why are we here again? We should be back at the other gym."  
Reick-"I need to talk to someone, someone who can help me."  
(The guys were confused. Clearly Reick could take the kid on but here he; was going to the one place no one thought he'd ever go back to. Reick moved first through the door and entered a gym with boxing hopefuls preparing themselves for their fights. Reick moved through a group of boxers chatting, and as he passed, was met with stares.)  
Boxer1-"Is that him?"  
Boxer2-"Yeah, that's him alright."  
(Reick and his pals still continued moving through to the fighting platform on the second story by walking up the stairs.)  
Boxer3-"Hey champ! No wait, I forgot, your name is chump! Heard you got knocked out by a teenager."  
Boxer2-"Yeah, it makes me wonder, who you were fighting in the ring all those times. No wait, I know who they were! They were kindergartners!"  
(The entire area burst out with laughter. Reick was already angry with all that had happened the past day, but he still kept moving upstairs.)  
Boxer1-"No, they couldn't have been kindergarteners; they would've gone past the tenth round against him."  
(The area didn't burst out in laughter but a few chuckles came out from the group. It wasn't a very funny joke but it was insulting and Reick was fed up with it.)  
Reick-"Shut the hell up! I know you wouldn't last two rounds with me, let alone two minutes with a girl."  
Boxers-"Ohhhhhh!"  
(Although the guys thought the joke funny, the girls in the gym weren't laughing.)  
Boxer1-"Oh yeah, I wasn't the one that got knocked out by teenager!"  
(The whole crowd of boxer started laughing once again at Reick. Reick dropped his baggage and immediately headed to the boxer who had insulted him one two many times.)  
Reick-"Yeah, well I could stomp you in no time flat."  
Boxer1-"Oh yeah, come on!"  
(They were about to charge each other until the other boxers around held them from killing each other.)  
Cain-"Reick listen to me! It's not worth it man. Come on forget him."  
(Reick calmed down. His friends who let him go and they continued their walk upstairs.)  
Boxer1-"Yeah that's right! Walk away chump."  
(Reick and his friends still kept walking upstairs two the second story. After getting upstairs, they headed to the fighting platform. They reached the area and Reick found who he was looking for. It was his old trainer Mical. His hair was gray and his face had the look of an aged man. He still however had kept himself pretty muscular, even though he was in his sixties. Mical noticed Reick but turned his eyes and ignored him. Reick and his pals walked over to Mical who was watching his new prospect work out his double jab.)  
Mical-"Keep your aim at the nose."  
Reick-"Hey Marcus, how are you doing?"  
(Mical ignored him and still looked at his prospect, still checking his jab.)  
Reick-"Look, I'm having another title fight soon and I know I can win it but I'd like your help."  
(Mical still ignored him.)  
Reick-"I'd really appreciate it if you'd train me."  
(Mical continued to ignore him.)  
Reick-"I'd pay you plenty of money if you did, and I'd be in your debt if you would help me out."  
(Mical called his prospect to stop and finally gave Reick his attention.)  
Mical-"What the hell are you doing here?"  
Reick-"I need your help Mical. I've got another title fight and I'd like it you would train me again. You know like old times."  
Mical-"Get out here. Don't waste my time."  
Reick-"I'll do whatever you want Mical. I'd go through whatever training you have, just train me please."  
Mical-"Like I said earlier, get out."  
(Reick hung his head, raised it and began to walk away.)  
Theif2-"Look Reick it's all right."  
Theif1-"Yeah man. It's no big deal."  
(Reick stopped at the edge of the stairs. He was tired of the lack of respect he didn't have from his old mentor and Mical.)  
Reick-"No guys, it's not okay."  
(Reick dropped his stuff and walked within 5 yards of Mical.)  
Reick-"You know you used to be like a father to me! I trained 2 years at this gym to be the next Boxing Champion under you! I knew that if anyone could train me, it should be you! I won 30 regular fights under you and then I won the title and ever since I won that title you've been treating me like dirt and I want to know why."  
(The entire building became silent.)  
Mical-"You want know why?"  
Reick-"I want to know!"  
Mical-"Okay, I'll tell you why! It's because you used to be a great fighter! You had the heart of a true champion and could've gone places! But instead, you took your skills to a criminal. Instead of becoming a true champ, that you could have been you became a low down thief, who isn't worthy to even have his title belt!"  
(The gym was as silent as a graveyard. Reick had heard Mical say his mind, and realized he was right. Reick turned around, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of the gym in shame.)  
(Jin, Zuko, and Klay were at a warehouse in the merchants' district, not to far from the spot of were Jin and Zuko first kissed. It was pretty large for a warehouse and was filled with all sorts of gym equipment; it even had a fighting platform.)  
Klay-"This is my gym. This is where you'll be training for your future fight."  
Zuko-"How did you turn this place into a gym?"  
Jin-"Yeah, this place is filled with equipment."  
(Klay motioned for them to look at the wall next to the fighting platform. It had on it a championship belt, trophies, and posters announcing fight dates.)  
Klay-"I'm an amateur fighter. The little money I got from my fights, including with some good investments enabled me to do this. However, I never went professional because it seemed to me too full of bickering and squabbling instead of just true fighting. You see, some fighters are just in it for the purse while others are in it for the love of the game. More often than naught, you usually will find the fighters who love the sport more than the purse in the amateur fights than you do the professional."  
(Jin and Zuko walked over to the area and eyed the trinkets. Jin noticed the belt said World Wide Amateur Champion.)  
Jin-"You were the World Wide Amateur Champion?"  
Klay-"No, I still am. Haven't quit yet and don't intend to. I found that the one of the greatest loves in my life third to God and my family is boxing."  
(Zuko noticed a painting on the wall that had Klay on it with two girls with a lady.)  
Zuko-"You have a family?"  
Klay-"Yes, I have two daughters who love fighting and are as hard headed as their father, but as caring as their mother."  
Jin-"You have a very lucky wife."  
Klay-"I did yes."  
Jin-"Did?"  
Klay-"She died, two months ago."  
Zuko-"I'm very sorry for your loss."  
Klay-"She was one of the greatest joys in my life besides my twins. She's in Heaven now though waiting for me so to me I'm sad that she's gone, but I'm also happy for her."  
(Zuko was confused on how he thought of his wife's passing.)  
Zuko-"Your wife is dead though. How does that make you happy that she's gone? Doesn't that make you feel hurt that she was taken away from you?"  
(Klay turned to Zuko.)  
Klay-"Dead? As a Christian, I know that both Heaven and Hell exist. My wife accepted Jesus as her savior and went to Heaven. My wife's not dead but is alive in Heaven with Jesus and his loving care, so what do I need to be sad about? She's experiencing love and peace, no pain, death, sickness, war, just pure peace. I miss her of course but I know that I'm going to see her again someday. The only question is when."  
Jin-"So you're a Christian too?"  
Klay-"I've been one for the past few years yes. Look, I think you two are getting too sidetracked by asking me all these questions. Okay, your name is Lee correct?"  
Zuko-"Yes."  
Klay-"Lee, I'm going to make a deal with you. If I train you for your upcoming fight, will you promise to give it your all and not make yourself, and more importantly me, look like a joke?"  
(Zuko and Jin were both surprised. They expected him to say something about money, but instead he was asking him to give it his all.)  
Jin-"That's it?"  
Zuko-"Exactly why are you helping me?"  
Klay-"Because I'm the best and your going to need the best to teach you. I really don't think you're going to be able to do it without me."  
Zuko-"You still didn't answer my question. Exactly why are you helping me?"  
Klay-"Do you anyone around kid?"  
(Jin and Zuko both took a look around and didn't see another soul.)  
Zuko and Jin-"No."  
Klay-"Exactly. You see, I opened this place up for business hoping I could make some money training some fighters, but as you can see the only people here is us. So here's the deal, if you fight really well in your fight people will know that I trained you. Once they know that people will come to get trained by me and I'll have a very nice source of income. First thing is first though, are you serious about this fight you're having?"  
(Zuko looked at Jin, and then looked back at Klay.)  
Zuko-"I'm dead serious."  
Klay-"Excellent. Now, do you have a job?"  
Zuko-"Yes, I work at a teashop."  
Klay-"Quit your job. Most of your hours of the day from now on will be spent here."  
Zuko-"But I just got the job a few days ago!"  
Klay-"You're going to need all day to train for your fight. You're going to be fighting this city's professional champion. This guy will beat you to your knees if you're not in tip top shape. Now looking at you, I may have something to work with, but in order to beat this guy your going to need long hours of training and conditioning. If you're not going to commit to what you've got to do than just leave."  
(Jin walked over to Zuko. Zuko knew what he had to do.)  
Zuko-"Fine, I'll quit my job."  
Klay-"Good. Now, take off your shirt. I need to see how strong you are."  
(Zuko, reluctantly of course, took off his shirt and let Klay examine him. Jin of course blushed and giggled.)  
Klay-"I definitely have something to work with. You've got a very muscular body, no wonder you were able to beat this guy. Although you're not as tall or as strong as he is, you're in excellent physical condition for someone your age. Now that I know what I have to work with, oh yeah, you can put your shirt back on now."  
(Zuko, already embarrassed that his shirt had to taken off in front Jin, puts his shirt back on.)  
Klay-"Now, I want you both to meet me here tonight okay? Just before sundown hits."  
Jin-"Why do want us to be here tonight?"  
Klay-"You'll find out when you get here. While you're out kid I suggest you quit your job and start thinking about what you're going to say when you speak in front of the press tomorrow."  
Zuko-"How did you know about that?"  
Klay-"I was there when the champ challenged you, but before I could speak to you, you slipped off and disappeared. Thank God, I was able to find you on my way back home. I was just about ready to give up trying to find you."  
Jin-"Well you sort of caught us off guard at the fountain."  
(Jin was smiling and clinging to Zuko's right arm, and Zuko was smiling a bit. Something he rarely ever does, duh!)  
Zuko-"Sundown right?"  
Klay-"That's the time. I expect to see you here tonight."  
Jin-"We'll be here, and thank you."  
(Jin and Zuko headed out the double door and left. Klay turned back to his family portrait and looked at his wife. A tear strolled down his eye. That horrible memory of her death came back to him. He wiped the tear off his face and regained his composure.)  
Klay-"They remind me of us, those two."  
(He still looked at his wife's image.)  
Klay-"I'll see you soon baby. I'll see you soon."  
(Zuko and Jin headed down the street.)  
Zuko-"Why do you think he wants us both here tonight?"  
Jin-"I'm not sure. What are you going to do about your job though?"  
Zuko-"Well like that guy Klay said now I'm going to have to quit my job. Uncle is not going to be happy about this. I'm also going to have to explain to him all this mess that's going on right now."  
Jin-"Maybe he'll understand."  
Zuko-"Hopefully he will. Listen, can you get your friend Tycho to take my again place for a while?"  
Jin-"I'll see what I can do. If I can't get him I'm sure I'll find someone else."  
Zuko-"Thank you Jin; I'd really appreciate that."  
Jin-"So what do you think your training will be like?"  
Zuko-"I don't know, but it sure isn't going to be easy. I can guarantee you that."


	2. Chapter 2

(Reick was at his small apartment close to the crime boss' house. Reick lived very quaintly since most of his time was spent outside in the city. Right now though, Reick was soul searching; attempting to figure out how his life had turned upside down. Reick sat on his bed folding his hands in his face, trying to solve the issues that were plaguing him.)  
Reick's thought's-"Who are you Reick? What have you become? You worked so hard to get the title and won it, yet you don't have any respect anymore. You've got all the money a person could want, yet you're still not happy. Why the hell are you working for a criminal anyway? What the hell have you done to yourself?"  
(Just then, there was a knock on the door. Reick got up and opened the door to find his boss, flanked by his two bodyguards.)  
C. B.-"Good evening Reick, may we come in?"  
(He wasn't asking Reick but telling him to let him in, and Reick knew it.)  
Reick-"Be my guest. Make yourself at home."  
(The three walked inside and the crime boss made himself comfortable on a small couch. Reick stood a little bit away from his crime boss while the crime lord's bodyguards flanked Reick on both sides.)  
C. B.-"I'm going to get straight to the point. Like I said yesterday, the fight would be in two weeks and I've kept my promise. The fight date has been officially set and everything has been taken care of. All that's left is to announce this in front of the press tomorrow."  
(Reick was still dubious.)  
Reick-"No disrespect boss, but how in the world will the Boxing Commission ever sanction this fight? Also, how is this kid going to get a professional boxing license to fight me?"  
C. B-"Did you not hear me correctly? Everything has been taken care of."  
(It took Reick a second but he got it.)  
Reick-"You bribed the Boxing Commission to sanction the bout and to give the kid a license."  
C. B.-"I prefer to call it persuasion rather than bribery. I find that bribery is such a harsh word. To answer your question full though yes, I "persuaded" the Boxing Commission for both accounts. I also just happened to search into the background of this kid and found a few things that might interest you. He's a refugee that arrived in the city a few days ago."  
Reick-"What's so interesting about that? Refugees pour into the city everyday."  
C. B.-"Oh but he's no ordinary refugee, and neither is the man he's living with. Have you ever heard of the banished Fire Nation Prince Zuko and the famous ex-General Iroh?"  
Reick-"Yes, they're both wanted by their own country what of it? What does that have to do with,"  
(It then came to Reick like a lighting bolt. It turned his face into surprise and shock.)  
Reick-"That kid is Prince Zuko, and his uncle is the Dragon of the West."  
C. B.-"Exactly."  
Reick-"Are you sure that's their real identity's?"  
C. B.-"I checked their appearances with those of these fire nation wanted posters and they're almost complete matches."  
(The crime boss pulled out two folded posters and handed them to Reick.)  
C. B.-"See them yourself."  
(Reick opened one and saw Zuko's face. He immediately knew who it was.)  
Reick's thought's-"The hairs styles are different but those eyes and that scar are exactly the same. That's him alright."  
(Reick opened the second poster and once again could see it was the same image of the man he met in the teashop.)  
Reick-"Who else knows this?"  
C. B.-"The four of us in this room and my spies who got me this information."  
Reick-"It all makes sense now. The form, the power, the lightning; he's a fire nation prince."  
C. B.-"Yes, even I was surprised when I got this information."  
(Reick dropped the posters and looked back at his boss.)  
Reick-"What will you do with this information?"  
C. B.-"Nothing, yet. For the moment, keep this between us."  
(The crime boss got up to leave.)  
C. B.-"I just wanted to tell you what you're up against. No need to worry though of course. Just make sure you win this time. I can't afford and will not tolerate my reputation to be hurt more than it already is. Is that understood?"  
Reick-"I understand sir."  
C. B.-"Excellent."  
(He walks up beside Reick.)  
C. B.-"Oh, by the way, did that woman in the street market convince the people around you that the kid knocked you out?"  
Reick-"You hired her?"  
C. B.-"I hired a lot of people to spread the news. How else do you think it spread so quickly?"  
Reick-"You did think of everything."  
C.B.-"How do you think I got where I am now?"  
(The crime boss and his bodyguards walked to the door. Before he left he turned to Reick.)  
C. B.-"Have a good night Reick. Don't disappoint me."  
(The three walked out with the crime boss leading and his two bodyguards flanking him on both sides.)  
Bodygaurd1-"Do you think he stands a chance against Reick?"  
C. B.-"The child? Reick will utterly destroy him; I'm confident about that."  
Bodygaurd2-"Suppose he wins though?"  
(The crime boss stopped walking and turned his gaze to bodyguard2.)  
C. B.-"The possibility doesn't even exist."  
Bodygaurd2-"Say he does win however. What then?"  
C. B.-"Then I'll release the information I just told Reick. No one makes me look like a fool and gets to revel in that victory for long. As for Reick…"  
(He turned his face in front and they continued walking.)  
C. B.-"Well let's just say I won't have any more use for him."

(Zuko and Jin arrived at the teashop but didn't step in yet.)  
Zuko-"What do you think I should say to my uncle?"  
Jin-"Don't worry Lee. I'm positive he'll understand."  
(Zuko thought maybe. However, as soon as he opened the door and saw Uncle's face, Zuko knew he was in for it.)  
Iroh-"Tycho, please take care of things while I'm gone for a minute will you?"  
Tycho-"Sure thing Mr. Mushi."  
Iroh-"Nephew, please come to back please."  
(Zuko whispered to Jin under his breath.)  
Zuko-"Understand huh."  
(Jin's face turned into embarrassment with her huge smile and her hand nervously rubbing the back of her head.)  
Jin-"Sorry Lee."  
(Zuko walked into the storage room with uncle who locked the door and made sure no one was around.)  
Iroh-"Zuko I must tell you I'm,"  
Zuko-"Look Uncle I'm sorry. I know accepting the title fight was a foolish idea but I didn't want to look like a coward in front of that whole crowd. Second I'm,"  
Iroh-"Zuko listen to me before you interrupt. First, I want to tell you how proud I am that you were able to out fight one of the best fighters in this city. For that you deserve a job well done."  
Zuko-"Thanks Uncle; I really appreciate that."  
Iroh-"I'm not done yet. I also wanted to tell you how happy I am that you finally got a girlfriend."  
Zuko-"She's not my girlfriend Uncle."  
(Iroh had to smile.)  
Iroh-"Sure she isn't. Now thirdly, are you serious about going into this fight with this guy?"  
(Zuko thought about it a minute.)  
Zuko' thoughts-"I can do it. I can win."  
Zuko-"Yes, I'm serious."  
Iroh-"Well your going to need a trainer than and a place to train."  
Zuko-"Already took care of that."  
Iroh-"Well, next you're going to need a professional boxing license in order to go on with this."  
(Zuko didn't know how he was going to get that, especially on such short notice.)  
Zuko-"I didn't think of that. I'll have to ask my trainer Klay on how I can get one of those."  
Iroh-"Wait a minute. Did you say the name Klay?"  
Zuko-"Yes."  
Iroh-"Did you get his last name?"  
Zuko-"No, why is there something wrong?"  
(Iroh didn't answer for a minute.)  
Iroh's thoughts-"Could it be the same Klay? Could it be him?"  
Zuko-"Uncle?"  
Iroh-"No, nothing is wrong. You have to know though how surprised I was that the same person I'd had an excellent conversation with was the same man who Jin told me tried to rob you both and that he was the city's boxing champion. I must say nephew, your skills are exceptional."  
Zuko-"Thank you Uncle. Listen, I'm going to have to quit working here for a while."  
Iroh-"I understand. You're going to need all the time you can get in training to fight this man. I can tell you that the man will be training all the harder to beat you, especially in front of a crowd."  
(Zuko really didn't want to hear what he already knew. It didn't make him feel good to hear this more than he needed to.)  
Zuko-"Don't remind me."  
Iroh-"Nephew, know this, you can do it. I won't be there to help you in your training, but I know you won't let me or your girlfriend,"  
Zuko-"She's not my girlfriend Uncle."  
(Iroh smiled again.)  
Iroh-"Okay, I know you won't let me or your "friend" down. You're in excellent shape for someone your age, and with some good training you'll be boxing machine."  
Zuko-"I don't even know how to box though. I've never boxed in my life before. In fact, I've never even heard of boxing until yesterday."  
Iroh-"I'm positive you'll learn how and will apply it very well."  
(Zuko smiled. Something he rarely ever does.)  
Zuko-"Thanks Uncle; I appreciate that."  
(There was a knock at the door. Iroh unlocked the door and Jin stepped in.)  
Lee-"I hate to interrupt you guys but Lee; it's going to be sundown soon."  
Zuko-"Uncle, I have to go see my trainer tonight. What for I don't know but he told me to come."  
(Zuko nodded his head.)  
Iroh-"I understand. I'll tell the boss you're quitting. If I tell him, he'll understand. I'm making his business so much money there's no way he'll question me."  
Zuko-"Thanks so much Uncle. We've got to go now so I'll meet you at home."  
Iroh-"Be safe you two."  
Zuko-"Will do Uncle."  
(Zuko and Jin started off towards the warehouse Klay told them to be.)  
Jin-"Bye Tycho."  
Tycho-"See you later Jin."  
(As they walked outside, they talked to each other.)  
Zuko-"So did Tycho agree to take my place."  
Jin-"Well no but I have got a replacement for you. You see, Tycho is going the Spa University to be masseur so he can't stay here all day, but he did say he would get his out of work friend to take your place."  
Zuko-"Thanks once again Jin. I owe you a lot."  
(She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and they continued walking on to their destination.)

(Jin and Zuko both headed toward the door to Klay's gym.)

Jin-"I wonder why he wanted us both here tonight."

Zuko-"Well we're about to find out why."

(Zuko opened the door, stepped in with Jin and saw a people worshiping and singing. Jin knew exactly what they were doing.)

Jin-"Wow! I didn't know there was a church here."

Zuko-"What's a church? Is that a temple (Temple's definition by Webster's definitions is a place of worship) to your God?"

Jin-"Pretty much, but we call it church though."

(Zuko looked around and saw a crowd of about thirty people worshiping but saw they were not directing it toward any idols or statues. They simply raised their hands and worshiped in unison. Nothing like what he had seen at other temples where the people worshiped the idols to the spirits.)

Zuko-"Where are the idols to your God?"

Jin-"We don't worship idols made of the Earth God created. God is everywhere and nothing can contain who he is. Idols are simple carvings of wood and stone; God does not want us worshiping an idol but worshiping him. Otherwise people would look to the idol and not to him."

(Zuko was surprised at how these Christians viewed worship. It wasn't to the idol like the priest in other temples had considered it, but it all was too their God. It was all to God.)

Zuko's thoughts-"God. This creator who loved the world, giving his most precious son to take the price of sin from mankind. He gave it all for me, an honor less prince. He gave it to everyone."

(Zuko didn't realize it but he had been thinking for some time while Jin had been trying to get his attention.)

Jin-"Lee? Lee?"

Zuko-"Oh, sorry Jin. I was just thinking. Ah, what was it you wanted?"

Jin-"You want to sit down now?"

Zuko-"Yeah sure."

(Jin and Zuko took two seats in the back. As they took their seats in the back they noticed Klay was in the front of the twelve rows of chairs at the edge.)

Zuko-"Hey look there's Klay."

Jin-"Yeah I see him too."

(The last song had ended and when it ended Zuko sat down, but Jin remained standing.)

Singer-"God is good amen."

Congregation-"Amen!"

Singer-"How many of you are thankful that Jesus sacrificed his life for you?"

Congregation-"Yeah!"

Singer-"I can't hear you. Come on, who's happy that they've been saved!?"

Congregation-"Yeah!"

(The singer then opened up with Amazing Grace, one of my personal favorite songs.)

Singer and Congregation (This doesn't include Zuko and few others in the crowd.)-"**Oh Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound**

**That sav' a wretch like me!**

**I once was lost, but now am found,**

**Was blind, but now I see.**

**'Twas grace thought taught my heart to fear,**

**And grace my fears reliev'd;**

**How precious did that grace appear,**

**The hour I first believ'd!**

**Thro' many dangers, toils, and snares,**

**I have already come;**

**'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far,**

**And grace will lead me home.**

**The Lord has promis'd good to me,**

**His word my hope secures;**

**He will sheild and portion be,**

**As long as life endures.**

**Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,**

**And mortal life shall cease;**

**I shall possess, within the veil,**

**A life of joy and peace.**

**The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,**

**The sun forbear to shine;**

**But God, who call'd me here below,**

**Will be forever mine."**

(As the song finished, Zuko knew the song had touched him to the core.)

Zuko's thoughts-"Saved a wretch like? Through all the dangers he'll still lead me home. He promised good to me, and when it all is said and done I'll still have God. Not only that but peace and joy. What am I saying? I don't believe in God, but yet all the arrows are pointing to him. What's going on? Could it be just luck, or is it something higher?"

(With the song's end everyone sat down. Zuko and Jin were surprised to see that Klay was the one who was going to the pulpit.)

Klay-"Good evening everyone. Tonight, I want to speak about something more important in this world than anything else. Something that everyone must have. Love. Love by definition is affectionate concern for the well being of others. Well I need to say right now, Jesus showed the greatest act of love ever. Let me tell you, for those of you who don't know who Jesus was. It all started with..."

(After going through the birth and early life of Jesus, including his baptism by John the Baptist, Klay got into all the times Jesus showed his love for his people.)

Klay-"In John 8, the priests brought Jesus a woman caught in the act of adultery. They asked Jesus if she should be stoned. In those days if a woman committed adultery she would be killed, right on the spot. Jesus did two unthinkable things in the priests' eyes. First, he defended a woman. To them a woman was property, not human, so it was unthinkable for a man to speak out for a woman. Jesus called all people equal before, no matter the race or gender. Second, he spoke out against the priests for an adulterer. He told them they could stone her, but let the ones who had never sinned before to throw the first stones. As they all left, knowing they had sinned, he asked the woman and said if even one of her accusers had condemned her. When she said yes, Jesus told her neither did he. See, Jesus didn't come to save people who already thought they were perfect, he came to give sight to the blind; just like that song "Amazing Grace" says. Understand what I'm saying, Jesus loved this woman, despite what she did. No matter what we have done in this life, Jesus will always accept us if we ask for his forgiveness."

(Zuko thought of all the things in his life he'd done wrong. All the wrong choices he'd made, all the things he'd done. Yet God would still forgive him. People could call God a pushover, but if God did exist, he sure was the most loving and forgiving being that ever existed.)

Klay-"I'm going to call some of you out right now. Some of you here feel like the world has been beating down on you. You feel as if nothing in your life has ever gone right. One of you here has had a hard life; worse than most people would think. For a long time you've had to deal with the pain of rejection and failure. Well right now I want to tell you, no matter what you've done and no matter what you have gone through, Jesus says he's been with you through it all. I want to also say that no matter what you've done in the past, Jesus wants you to come to him and open your hearts out."

(Zuko didn't believe it.)

Zuko's thoughts-"He's speaking to me. What's going on? How can he possibly know what someone is going through when he hasn't even known him for more than a day?"

Klay-"Before I close tonight, if you want Jesus to come into you and change your life please come up. If you're also the one who fit the description of what I said earlier, would you please come up too? Jesus wants to remove all that pain you've gone through and replace it his love, would you come up here tonight? I'm not saying life is going to get easier; it just might get even harder. However, I can promise you this; you'll never be alone anymore. If you want to accept Jesus into your life please come up. Don't be embarrassed; just come up."

(As he finished a few people came up, some in tears and some with sad faces, and Klay began praying with them one by one for God's salvation. Jin got emotional and began to get teary eyed, but when she turned to see Lee, Zuko, he was gone. She turned her head to look around but couldn't find him. She got up and was able to see just in time the door to the building close. She went outside and saw Zuko walking away. She quickly ran to him and tried to get his attention.)

Jin-"Lee! Lee! Where are you going?"

Zuko-"Home. Where does it look like?"

(Jin got in front of Zuko and stopped him in his tracks.)

Jin-"Lee, why did you storm out there what's wrong?"

Zuko-"I don't want to talk about it."

Jin-"Lee please tell me."

(Zuko turned his face away and spoke.)

Zuko-"He was speaking to me. Those words were for me. He knew what was wrong with me when he'd barely even known me! I don't'...this is just too much to take in. I want to go home and straighten things out."

Jin-"Lee please, let's go back. Klay wanted us to be here tonight remember?"

Zuko-"Yes, so I could get a lecture."

Jin-"That was not a lecture Lee. It was a message of love, something people like you need in this day and age."

(Zuko looked back at Jin.)

Zuko-"Love, that's something I haven't really experienced in my life."

(Jin bought her hands to Zuko's and held them.)

Jin-"Lee, I love you. Don't you remember what I told you earlier? Don't you understand that all Jesus wants you to do is accept him in so you can get rid of all that pain you've had in your life? Don't you see he just wants to take all that pain from you and say it's no more?"

(Zuko didn't reply. He was speechless. Jin hugged Zuko and they both stayed in that embrace for a bit. Zuko eased up and let go finally and answered Jin.)

Zuko-"I...just need time to think about this."

Jin-"Lee, now would be the best time to ask. Why not right now?"

(Zuko thought about it for a moment, but doubt still pervaded his mind.)

Zuko-"I want to take time Jin. I want to think about this."

(Jin sighed. She'd hoped he'd accept Jesus, but Zuko still had his doubts. She loved him though, and she would be patient with him.)

Jin-"Alright."

(They hugged again and held each other in a loving embrace.)

Jin-"So, now should we head back to Klay?"

Zuko-"Yeah, I think there was more he wanted me for than just coming to a temple."

Jin-"It's called service."

(Zuko gave a small and quick smile.)

Zuko-"Whatever."

(Jin leaned in and they gave each other a passionate kiss. After the kiss they headed back to Klay's gym. Still wondering what the whole reason on why Klay wanted them there that night.)

(Jin and Zuko walked back into Klay's gym as people were filing out.)

Klay-"It was good to have you here tonight."

Singer-"My pleasure, see you later."

(As Klay said goodbye to his friend, Jin and Zuko both stepped forward.)

Klay-"You both came tonight. Come to my office."

(Klay led them to an office filled with fight date posters. There was nothing else in the room besides the posters and the three of them.)

Zuko-"Why did you bring us here?"

Klay-"Look at those posters. Look and study them. Tell me what you see."

(Zuko and Jin began looking at the posters but couldn't understand what they were supposed to see.)

Jin-"All I see are fighting dates that include you in them."

Klay-"Exactly."

Zuko-"Is that what we were supposed to find?"

Klay-"Yes, so I could tell you the reason I keep these posters in this room alone. In all these fights I fought people who were better, stronger, faster, quicker, and more powerful than me. Yet I was able to win or go the distance. I keep these posters up as a reminder to any doubters that an underdog can always beat the odds, no matter how the odds are stacked against them."

(Klay walked out of the room and walked toward the fighting platform with Jin and Zuko following behind.)

Klay-"I wanted you to see those posters because they symbolize what your about to do kid. You're about to face the professional boxing champion of this city."

(Klay moved inside the fighting platform with Jin and Zuko.)

Klay-"Kid, you're going to go through hell. Worse than anything you could dream of. If you do this right though, and give it all you've got, I know you'll still be standing at the end. Now kid, you've got strength, power, and reflexes. If you didn't than you wouldn't have even been able to beat the guy in the first place. However, this guy is more than ten years your senior, has a height advantage, and has longer arms than you do."

Zuko-"Well that's good news."

Klay-"I'm not done yet. You have a lot of odds against you kid; I know you can however that you can still triumph. And even if you don't win you can always go the distance and say, "I made the effort and gave it my all." Now what you need is strength, speed, and endurance. Starting tomorrow, right after the press conference, we're going to go and get you a professional boxing license. After submitting your case to the Boxing Commission we'll immediately begin your training. It will be tough. Your training will work you more than anything. Are you willing to do it?

Zuko-"I'm willing to do everything necessary to win."

(Klay gave a smile.)

Klay's thought's-"The kid has guts."

Klay-"Alright. I'll train you,"

Jin-"Can you train me too?"

(Klay and Zuko both looked at Jin with surprise.)

Jin-"What? I'd like to get a fit if that's okay with you two."

Klay-"Sure. I'll start you out lower though since you're not as fit as Lee. That's your name right?"

Zuko's thoughts-"No."

Zuko-"Yes."

Klay-"Okay. Understand though, that my focus will be on Lee though because he's going to be fighting."

Jin-"I understand."

Klay-"Ever boxed before Lee?"

Zuko-"...No."

(Klay let out a sigh.)

Klay's thoughts-"Well this is going take away precious time. Oh I have so much work to do. God, why do you work in ways like this?"

Klay-"Look, go back home and get some rest and meat me here early. From here I'll take you to the town hall where the bout will be announced. You two understand?"

Zuko and Jin-"Understood."

Klay-"I'll see you both tomorrow then."

(The next day, Jin, Zuko, and Klay were sitting down at the front on the right side of a long table divided by a podium. On the other side were Reick and his boss who were sitting down while Reick's 4 friends were standing with the two bodyguards.)

Crime Boss-"My fighter, Reick "the unbeatable", has challenged,"

Reporter-"Excuse us but, why is this event even occurring? Don't you think the sport of boxing is already in trouble enough without these kinds of shows?"

Reporter-"Exactly! The so called champ has already been in trouble with the law more than once for robbery and assault. Besides, has the Boxing Commission even sanctioned this bout?"

Reporter-"Besides, no one is allowed to fight a professional bought without a professional boxing license."

Crime Boss-"This event will (with emphasis) occur because I and my fighter Reick intend to prove to you and the rest of this city that Reick is pound for pound the greatest boxer in this city. The so called cases of assault and robbery are nothing but lies stirred up to bring more bad credit to my fighter. Also, the Boxing Commission has sanctioned this bout. (When he said this a bunch of "what" and "huh" went up in the crowd of reporters.) Lastly, I wish to present to the child a professional boxing license."

(He passed the license to Klay who in turn gave it to Zuko. All three of them were surprised.)

C. B.-"Now, next question please."

Reporter-"Okay champ, say you win. Okay you beat a kid, well let's say you lose and become the joke of the century. What then?"

Reick-"I won't lose. I promise you that."

Reporter-"You won't lose? You already lost once that kid in the street!"

Reick-"Yes, but I intend to,"

Reporter-"To win? Having lost to a kid makes me wonder who were fighting for your championship defense fights."

(Reick was fed up with this. He had had enough of this. He got up to the podium dividing the tables and spoke.)

Reick-"I am 40 wins with over 30 knockouts. I'm the champion of this city, and I'm having this match for you. Now here you are making a mockery out of me. I intend to show you all that punch for punch I am the champ. You used to once respect me, and now you all could care less what happens to me. Well I'm sick of it!"

Reporter-"You may have been a good fighter but now you're nothing but a fraud to this sport."

(Reick was angrier than ever.)

Reick-"I'm the Ba Sing Se Boxing Champion, and I fought all those fights to get here! I'm a true fighter! And I promise to show you all and the rest of this city what I'm made of!"

(Reick sat back down but his temper was still up.)

C. B.-"Any other questions?"

Reporter-"Hey kid, you think you stand a chance against the champion?"

(Everyone now directed their attention to Zuko.)

Zuko-"I'm not sure. He seems pretty angry."

(The reporters, Klay, and Jin went out in laughter. Reick's company however wasn't laughing.)

Zuko-"I'm going to do the best that I can do and I trust in Klay to prepare me fully for this fight."

Reporter-"How does it feel kid to be trained under the great World Wide Amateur Champion?"

Zuko-"It's an honor."

Reporter-"Kid, are you serious about going through with this fight?"

Zuko-"I'm completely serious about this."

Reporter-"Mr. Klay, do you think you're trainee can do it?"

(Zuko and Jin both looked at Klay intently.)

Klay-"Everyone has a puncher's chance. This fight will be a great one. I'm positive that my student Lee can and will win."

Reporter-"Don't you think this is an impossible dream? A kid beat the Professional Boxing Champion of Ba Sing Se?"

Klay-"Everyone can beat the odds. I'm a living example of that. With the grace of God, hard work, and going in with heart you can do anything. Lee will prove this to the entire city come fight night."

C. Boss' thoughts-"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

C. B.-Excuse me, but you're not very realistic are you Mr. Klay?"

Klay-"What are you talking about?"

C. B.-"He can fight, yes, that much is true. But he is far too young to think he can beat my fighter in a boxing match."

Zuko-"Is that a fact!"

C. B.-"Yes! And it will a very painful one in your case."

Jin-"Now you get Lee and Reick in the ring and I promise you that Lee will show you he is made of a lot more stuff than you think!"

C. B.-"Please, don't give this optimistic crap. The fact is (He directs his attention to the reporters.) that this child does not have a chance. This is a simple matter of science. When two powerful forces are thrown together the stronger will prevail. This child doesn't have Reick's height, size, strength, speed, or even the age that Reick does. It is simply impossible for this teenager to win."

Klay-"Lee and I will disapprove that theory. We promise you that!"

(While they continued to argue, Reick noticed his old trainer Mical was in the crowd. Once Mical realized he saw him he got up and left. Reick immediately got up to follow him, and his friends followed Reick. Everyone was into the argument that they failed to notice him leave.)

C. B.-"I'm not going to continue on with this foolish argument from a bunch of foolish optimists. Come fight night know this, you will lose child. You will lose!"

(The crime boss immediately got up.)

C. B.-"This conference is over."

(The crime boss and his two bodyguards immediately left while the reporters kept badgering both groups for an answer to their questions. Klay, Jin, and Zuko both walked out another door away from the press. After getting in the streets, Klay spoke his mind.)

Klay-"I really don't like that man."

Jin-"Same here."

Zuko-"Klay, were you serious about me back there?"

Klay-"I have ever bit of confidence in you Lee."

Zuko-"Thanks Klay."

Klay-"No problem. Now that we got you a license, we can immediately begin both of your trainings, but more importantly yours Lee."

Jin-"Lee, your going to kill him in the ring."

Klay-"I concur. Now come on."

(Klay immediately got off running toward the gym that was a while away.)

Klay-"Your training starts now."

(Zuko and Jin immediately took after him. It was going to be one long week.)

(Reick walked away from the conference and followed Mical out along with his friends. As they exited the building he saw Mical was already half way across the street.)

Reick-"Mical!"

(Mical stopped and turned around.)

Mical-"What the hell do you want?"

Reick-"Please Mical; train me. I swear I'll do whatever you want."

Mical-"Get away from me. You're not fit to be a fighter. That kid has more passion than you do."

(Mical turned and started walking away, but Reick wasn't about to give up.

Reick-"Mical listen to me please."

(Mical stopped but didn't face Reick.)

Reick-"Look, I've realized I've made mistakes."

Mical-"That may be so but you haven't fixed them yet."

Reick-"Mical listen to me. I'm asking you as a friend to please train me. Like old times man. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Mical-"Find your mistakes, and then come and talk to me."

Reick-"Well what the hell am I s,"

(Mical stopped Reick's word by simply looking at him.)

Mical-"That you have to find out yourself."

(Mical then turned and continued walking off. This time Reick wasn't following.)

Cain-"Reick, why aren't you still pressing him anymore?"

(Reick was silent.)

Thief3-"Reick?"

Thief2-"You okay man?"

Reick-"I'm fine."

Thief4-"Well what are you going to do now?"

Thief3-"Yeah man. It doesn't look he's going to train you."

(Reick knew his old teacher, and he was a stubborn man but wasn't cruel. Or at least didn't think he was.)

Reick's thoughts-"No, he wants me to see what I've done before he can help me. I first need to take the first step and help myself before he can help me."

Cain-"Reick, what now?"

Thief2-"Yeah man what next?"

Reick-"I'm going home. I'll see you guys later."

(Reick walked away toward his apartment.)

Cain-"Reick you can't go home. We need to go to the gym and prepare you for this fight. Your fight is coming up in two weeks. You need to be prepared."

Thief2-"Exactly!"

Reick-"I'm not training for one more minute unless it's Mical who's training me. I'm going to find what he wants me look for."

(Reick continued walking on leaving his friends. Not just by themselves but with questions.)

Thief4-"What's up with him?"

Thief3-"I guess he really wants that guy to train him."

Thief2-"Yeah but why him? Reick has money; he could get whoever he wants to train him."

Cain-"Trust me guys I know Reick. If Reick can get trained by his old mentor he'll do anything to do it. Anything."

(Klay was waiting at the entrance with some sweat coming down his head. Instead of directly taking the two to the gym he'd instead gone a different path that was much longer. He saw Zuko coming up down the street. He wasn't alone though. He was carrying Jin and going at a steady pace.)

Klay's thoughts-"The kid is fast."

(Zuko finally got up to the entrance panting and sweating away.)

Klay-"You're late."

Zuko-"Sorry but Jin couldn't handle the whole run. You pushed her too hard; it's only her first day."

Klay-"Actually I knew she couldn't run 5 miles on her first day straight. I knew that you'd help her."

Jin-"Yeah so? I couldn't breathe for crying out loud!"

Klay-"I didn't mean to hurt you Jin but the purpose was to help Lee. You see, Lee would have to carry you back if he wanted you to get here. So your weight on his back was an incline that was keeping him from going faster. So therefore he gets faster and stronger since he's carrying extra weight."

(Jin was about to speak out but was interrupted.)

Klay-"Now you two step inside. Its time you two learn how to box."

(Reick sat in his apartment bed and was still thinking. He knew where he had come from. A life of abuse had been his early life; something he wishes he could just forget about. He knew those memories well.)

Reick's dad-"Where the hell is the wine!?"

Reick's mom-"I don't know honey."

Reick's dad-"Where is the dang wine?"

Reick's mom-"I told you I don't know."

(Reick's dad slapped his mother down.)

Reick's dad-"I said where is the wine!?"

(Reick, 17 years old, had been standing in corner seeing the whole thing. His dad slapped his mother as she tried to get up. Reick would no longer let his mother be treated like this.)

Reick-"Leave her alone!"

(His dad turned around and faced him.)

Reick's dad-"What did you say to me?"

(Reick's dad walked back to him and stared into his face. Reick wasn't backing down.)

Reick-"You leave my mother alone."

(Reick's dad smacked his son down with a fist. His mother got up and grabbed her abusive husband.)

Reick's mom-"Leave him alone!"

(Reick's dad turned around and slammed her down with a slap to the face again. Reick charged his dad. He grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Reick immediately started pounding away at his dad's face. Fist! Fist! Fist! Fist! Fists thrown into the face without mercy. The dad's hand fumbled for something to hit him with, found a bottle, and hit it against Reick's face causing him to fall away and bleed. Reick stood up and so did his dad. Reick's dad threw a left hook, a right hook, and then another. Reick fell down.)

Reick's dad-"Do yourself a favor and stay down!"

(Reick's dad turned around to beat the mom more. Reick wasn't down though. He got up, turned his dad around and threw a right hook into his cheek. He threw another hook, another, and another! The dad came back with a kick to his crotch. Reick staggered back in pain. The dad immediately came back with a fist to Reick's face. He grabbed Reick, pulled him close, and pounded away at his midsection. Reick came back though and threw an uppercut to the jaw. Then came a jab, jab, and jab! The dad threw a jab but Reick slipped it and threw a hook into his dad's nose. He hit it so hard that he broke it and blood started pouring out. Reick grabbed his dad's head and threw punch after punch after punch after punch! He was in a complete rage and just continued to pound away. Eventually his mother grabbed her son who was pounding away at his kneeling dad.)

Reick's mom-"Reick stop! Please stop!"

(Reick still held his dad's face and still had his fist in the air. He looked a long while into the face of his dad. He then threw his head back and got up. The dad then fell down completely unconscious.)

Reick's mom-"Are you alright?"

(She began to cry heavily as she held her son.)

Reick-"I'm okay mom. I'm okay."

(Reick remembered that day he'd knocked out his dad. He'd been his first knockout ever. After his dad's arrest for abuse and his parent's divorce he started taking up fighting. He'd remembered how close he and Mical had been then. He'd been like a father to him. He'd remembered how Mical had said he could do anything as long as put his heart to it. He looked outside and saw the beautiful sky above.)

Reick's thoughts-" All those years of my life with Mical and my free mother were so great. All those two years of fighting professionally with Mical had been the best years of my life. Where is the respect I once had? Why did I lose my passion for fighting? Why did I do this?"

(Reick had come so high and now he'd fallen so far. He knew he was to blame. Ever since he'd been employed to his crime boss he knew he'd been nothing but a criminal. Reick knew what he had to do.)

Reick's thoughts-"I got to talk to Mical. I got ask him to forgive me. I just pray he will."

(Reick walked up to gym of his old mentor and trainer. He went inside and saw it was completely empty of people. He walked around a bit looking for Mical, but as he did memories came back to him. Staring into the speed bag, he saw an old memory. He was hitting the bag precisely and quickly with Mical watching him.)

Mical-"Well done Reick time."

(Reick stopped hitting the bag and took a minute to catch his breath.)

Mical-"Reick listen to me okay. I know you've got good speed when it come to hitting the punching bag with one hand but you've got to learn to keep your aim exactly right. However, you're doing excellent and I'm going to admit that the champ you'll be fighting soon, boy do I feel sorry for him. You're going to pulverize him kid."

Reick-"Hey thanks Mical."

Mical-"Listen kid. This guy is an in-fighter (This type of boxer stays close to an opponent, throwing intense flurries and combinations of hooks and uppercuts.) so you've got to be careful okay. You've got an advantage though since you're a boxer-fighter (A boxer who uses powerful jabs to wear down an opponent for the knockout.). Since he has to try and get close to you to hit you can hit him with your jabs and cut him down for the knockout."

Reick-"Think I can knock him out?"

Mical-"I think you can send him to the moon. Look you know I don't like getting too much into emotional stuff, but I want to tell you kid that I'm proud of you. You've gotten so far and I know you won't let me down."

Reick-"Thanks Mical. I won't let you down."

(Reick got back to the present. He'd broken that promise and he'd realized it.)

Mical-"You're here."

(Reick looked back and saw Mical standing behind him.)

Reick-"Hey Mical."

Mical-"Hello Reick. How's the Professional Champion of Ba Sing Se doing?"

Reick-"Miserable lately. That's why I came to you."

Mical-"I thought if you were you miserable you pray to God?"

Reick-"Yes, but he also wanted us to go to our friends when we need help to right?"

Mical-"Yeah. You have been to church lately?"

Reick-"I guess I've slacked from some of things I used to do."

Mical-"You should go back you know."

Reick-"Yeah. I pray to God you know. I prayed you'd consider talking with me. You got a minute longer?"

(Mical looked at him for a minute.)

Mical-"Yeah sure. Come upstairs."

(They both walked upstairs to the fighting platform and sat next to each other on the edge. For a minute they didn't speak. Mical decide he'd speak his mind.)

Mical-"You've got the title and all the money a man could want. That isn't bad but what's bad is if you let that change who you are. You let that change you. You see what neither of these can get is pride and self-respect. Nothing or nobody but you can give yourself this. Now I don't mean the arrogant pride, but the pride in you. Pride in who you are and you don't need the respect of the world so long as you have your respect of yourself and God. You see kid; you let the world shape your view of self-respect. You thought it was making yourself the best and proving to everyone that there was no one better than you. The only respect kid in this world that matters kid is your respect to yourself. The world may respect you, but do you respect yourself?"

(Reick found it hard to speak.)

Reick-"...No, I guess I don't have respect for myself. Ever since I won that title I thought I had found respect but I didn't. Instead, I found nothing but pity for myself. I barely know who I am now."

Mical-"I know who you are Reick, and I know that the world doesn't respect people. Hell, at times they don't even respect people who are doing right things in this world. The world's respect doesn't matter though. Respecting yourself and who you are though is everything."

(Reick looked down.)

Reick-"You always knew what to say when I needed to hear it."

Mical-"What, you think because I'm in my sixties I can't still throw some wisdom around?"

(They both laughed a bit.)

Mical-"I still know how to throw punches around too you know."

Reick-"Think I could beat you?"

Mical-"You want to see if you can?"

Reick-"No way man! Against the Ex-World Wide Champion of boxing? It wouldn't even be a fight."

Mical-"Don't you forget it too."

(They both smiled and chuckled.)

Reick-"You know you could have gone anywhere you know? You have enough money to buy your own town."

Mical-"Yeah, where I could get fat and tell people about all my great fights. I kept myself in excellent shape. You'd think I'd still be around here if I didn't want to help people and work out? I used to be the World Wide Champion of boxing so I could live wherever I want, but I chose to stay here. Helping people is a lot better than getting fat and telling old stories you've told people a thousand times already."

(Reick smiled and looked back at Mical.)

Reick-"I'm glad you stayed here."

Mical-"Yeah, to think that I could be getting a massage in a ritzy home on the beach instead of living in a gym teaching people how to fight."

(They laughed a bit more. Mical wasn't serious about going away. His heart was with the sport, now with fame that came with it.)

Reick-"Hey thanks Mical. I really needed that advice."

Mical-"You're welcome.

(Mical got up and so did Reick. Reick put out his hand but Mical didn't take it. Instead he started walking into his office.

Mical-"So let's go."

(Mical was confused.)

Reick-"Go where?"

Mical-"I'm going to train you. So get ready."

(For a minute Reick thought he was hearing things.)

Reick-"Wait, what did you say?"

(Mical stopped and turned around.)

Mical-"Didn't I just say it? Come on; get your stuff!"

(Reick ran up to Mical and hugged him.)

Reick-"Thank you Mical!"

(Mical hugged him back.)

Mical's thoughts-"Thank you God. Thanks for bringing him back."

Mical-"Now come on kid. You've got a fight in two weeks. Let's do it!"

(Zuko and Jin continue to push ups and are continually pressed to do more.)

Klay-"Come on; is that it! Keep going! Don't stop!"

(Meanwhile, Reick curls his weights with his friends and trainer pressing him.)

Mical-"That's it Reick. Keep pulling them up."

_Risin up, back on the street._

_Did my time, took my chances._

(Zuko and Jin continue to push the leg press despite the pain they're both feeling.)

Klay-"Keep pushing. Come on."

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet._

_Just a man, and his will to survive._

(Reick continues to push the heavy weight in a barbell flat bench press.)

Mical-"That's it baby. Keep pushing."

_So many times, it happens to fast._

_You change your passion for glory._

(Zuko and Jin try hitting the speed bag but are having trouble with it.)

Klay-"Guys look. (He steps up to one of the speed bags and begins to hit it.) It's all about aiming and reflexes. You don't need to kill it; just continually hit it."

_Don't lose your grip, on the dreams of the past._

_You must fight just to keep them alive._

(Reick continues to pound the heavy bag.)

Mical-"That's it right Reick 1-4! 1-4! 1-4-3! Beautiful!"

_It's the, eye of the tiger._

_It's the thrill of the fight._

_Risin up, to the challenge of our rivals!_

(Jin and Zuko practice throwing their uppercuts into the air with weights in their hands.)

Klay-"Faster! Faster!"

_I'm the last known survivor of boxers preying the night,_

_and he's watchin us all with the eye of the tiger._

(Zuko and Jin continue to do crunches despite how much it hurts.)

Klay-"What are you both, sissies? Keep going; come on!"

_Face to face, out in the heat._

_Hangin tough; stayin hungry._

(Reick continues to press on with his dumbbell front raises.)

Mical-"That's it baby. Don't give up; come on."

_Let's stack the odds, till we take to the streets._

_For the kill, with the skill to survive._

(Klay speeds ahead of Jin and Zuko as they try to keep up with him.)

Klay-"Come on you two catch me! Come on!"

_It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight._

_Risin up, to the challenge of our rival._

(Zuko pounds away at the focus mitts on Klay's hands with hooks. Then Mical throws a left and right hook which Zuko dodges and pounds again.)

Mical-"Good counter Lee, but you still need to move side-to-side better so you don't eat that jab. Alright Jin your next."

_I'm the last known survivor of boxer preying the night,_

_and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

(Reick continues to hit the speed bag and switches it up between each hand.)

Mical-"Beautiful! That's it!"

(Zuko and Jin continue to jump rope as fast as they can, but Zuko is obviously in better shape than Jin and goes faster than she does.)

Klay-"Speed! Speed! Keep it up. Come one; keep the pace up!"

_Risin up, straight to the top._

_Have the guts, got the glory._

(Reick still continues to jab as quickly as he can at the heavy bag.)

Mical-"Don't stop Reick. Take the pain! Come on!"

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop._

_Just a man and his will to survive._

(Zuko and Jin continue to run along with Klay along the streets of the city.)

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight._

_Rising up, to the challenge of our rival._

_I'm the last known survivor of boxers preying the night._

(Klay immediately takes off speeding as they turn a corner though.)

Jin-"Hey! No fair!" (She shouts as she and Zuko speed up to catch Klay.)

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

(Reick desperately tries to lift the weight he's been pushing for what seemed like forever.)

Cain-"Come on man, you can hit 55."

Mical-"Push it Reick; come on!"

(Reick musters his strength and lifts the weight for the 55th time. He sets the weight down and the guys congratulate him.)

_The eye of the tiger._

(Zuko races after Klay and Klay realizes Zuko is at his heels. As they near the gym Zuko gives all he's got and gets ahead of Klay by a yard; beating him to the gym after a long week and six days.)

Mical-"Well done Lee. You did it."

Zuko-"(Panting.) Couldn't have done it without you Klay."

_The eye of the tiger._

(Jin then reaches the entrance and congratulates Zuko.)

Jin-"Awesome job Lee. You did great!"

(She gives him a hug and after a short embrace they give each other a kiss.)

Zuko-"Thanks Jin."

_The eye of the tiger._

(Zuko walked around the arena he would fight Reick in. It was huge. Zuko hadn't expected the arena to be so big. There were seats all around and they were all at view to where the audience sitting anywhere could see the ring. Zuko walked inside the ring. He imagined seeing himself inside the ring, him and Reick. Both of them standing toe-to-toe, neither man ready to back down. Zuko had thought about this moment through his entire training. Tomorrow, it was do or die. Zuko knew tomorrow would be one of the greatest moments of his life. He leaned against the ropes and Jin stepped beside him.)

Jin-"What are you thinking about?"

Zuko-"Tomorrow it's going to happen Jin. I'm still not sure of myself though."

Jin-"Lee, you've worked so hard and you've gotten stronger than ever before. Just feel your iron abs for crying out loud."

Zuko-"Jin, I'm still not sure if I can do it."

(Jin wrapped her arms around Zuko.)

Jin-"Lee, I know for a fact you can win. Believe me when I say this."

(She let go of him, got out of the ring, and started heading to the exit.)

Jin-"I'll meet you outside, okay?"

Zuko-"I'll be there soon."

(As Jin walked off Zuko turned around and walked into the middle of the ring. For the first time in his life, he prayed.)

Zuko-"God, I don't know whether I can win or not. I've gone through so much failure and loss that I can't even remember a time when I truly made the people around me proud. God, I don't need to win tomorrow. I just want to prove to myself that I can go the distance. It doesn't matter to me God if he busts my head open; just let me go the 15 rounds. Just let me go the distance and do the impossible. Just let me show the crowd I'm not a loser, but a winner. Let me prove to myself who I am. Let me come in here tomorrow with the heart of a true champion."

(There was a long silence. He then lifted his head, said amen, and walked out of the ring.)

God-"I'm with you Zuko. I'm with you."

(The crowd filled the stadium. They were awaiting a fight. Surprisingly it was a full house. The people hated the champ. They didn't come to see him win but to lose. He'd lost once so there was another chance he'd lose. In the left side of the arena there was an area for the extremely wealthy. It was a raised area filled with tables and with different levels designed so everyone sitting facing the arena could see. Here the C. B. and his two bodyguards escorted some of the other crime lords to their tables.)

C. B.-"I can assure that Reick is in the best shape of his career. I've placed heavy bets that the child won't last even four rounds."

C. Lord1-"Four rounds? You're not scared it will go past that are you?"

C. B.5-"I'd rather be safe than sorry. I assure you all though that Reick will demolish the child in no time flat."

C. Lord3-"No need to assure us. We already know the kid has no chance."

(The crime bosses took their seats at a straight, long table that was just ten yard away from the ring.)

C. Lord2-"Very nice seats."

C. B.-"Only the best for my allies. Gentleman a toast!"

(The 5 leaders raised their silver glasses.)

C. B.-"After this simple show of power, we'll be another step closer to owning this city. To villainy and corruption."

(They all toasted.)

(Klay, Jin, Tycho, and Iroh were all waiting in the dressing room for Zuko. It was 30 minutes to the fight and he still wasn't there. Jin and Tycho played cards while Iroh paced and Klay stood over Zuko's gear.)

Jin-"Thanks for coming on such short notice Tycho."

Klay-"Yes, thank you. I was wondering who was going to massage Lee during the breaks between rounds to relax his muscles. You got to understand how happy I was to find that Jin knew someone who was a masseur to massage Lee's shoulders between rounds."

Tycho-"It's my pleasure. Besides, after people hear I was doing this job I'm bound to get a part-time job to be a masseur. Of course while attending the Spa University."

(Iroh stopped pacing.)

Iroh-"Where is my nephew?"

Jin-"Yeah, shouldn't he be here by now?"

Klay-"Where is that kid?"

(Back at the Klay's gym, Zuko was sitting on a chair, staring into the cross that hung on the wall right by Klay's family portrait. Zuko thought about the sacrifice, pain, and love Jesus had. All the forgiveness, love, and mercy he had shown to everyone. Then he thought of the pain he suffered for him. Zuko looked down to the ground, and he gave a prayer.)

Zuko-"God, tonight it's time. Tonight I'm going up against someone who I don't know if I can beat. God, let me be as strong as you were. No matter what pain I feel, let me press forward. No matter how tired I get, let me keep going. Please be with me. Jesus, please save me. I'm asking you to help me. Please, if nothing else goes right in my life besides this please do it."

(Zuko raised his head to the cross.)

Zuko-"God..."

(Suddenly he realized that his fight was coming up in 30 minutes.)

Zuko-"Aw hell no!"

(Zuko immediately ran out of the gym; nearly knocking into a small group of people.)

Crowd-"Hey! Watch it!"

(Zuko ignored them and continued speeding to the arena. Luckily down the street he found a guy with ostrich horse.)

Zuko-"Sorry about this."

(Zuko pushed him off and got on the animal.)

Zuko-"You'll find your animal at the arena. Ya!"

(He directed it toward the arena at full speed.)

(In Reick's dressing room, Mical rapped the tape around his hands.)

Mical-"How does it feel?"

Reick-"Feels real good."

(Cain and the other thieves stood by waiting for them to finish.)

Cain-"How much longer before the fight?"

Theif4-"About 20 more minutes."

Theif3-"He's in the best shape I've ever seen him in."

Theif2-"You're right about that man. He looks stronger than ever."

(Mical stopped. He was finished.)

Mical-"Listen to me Reick. You've gone through hell to get here. I know you're ready. Just get out there and do it. Do it."

(They gave each other a brotherly hug.)

Reick-"Thanks Mical. Thanks for everything."

(Klay and the group waited outside the door to the dressing room. Klay paced back in forth.)

Klay's thoughts-"Where the heck is that kid?"

(Just then, Zuko popped out down the hallway running.)

Zuko-"Hey guys. Uncle; your here."

Iroh-"You think I'd miss something like this nephew?"

(They hugged each other.)

Zuko-"Thanks for coming Uncle."

Klay-"Excuse me Mr. Mushi but I need to interrupt. What the hell are doing here late Lee! Come on get in there and get your gear on! You've got a championship bout to fight for crying out loud!"

Zuko-"Okay, I'm sorry I'm late."

(They all stepped into the dressing room.)

Klay-"Don't be sorry; just get your dang gear on."

(After a 15 minutes of rushing to get all Zuko's gear on, the group steps out of the dressing room and headed to the doors leading to the inside of the arena. Zuko is dressed in a bright red and silver robe.)

Jin-"I like the robe. It looks great on you."

Tycho-"The colors go great on you too."

Zuko-"Thanks guys. It even fits too."

Iroh-"I had it made to fit your size."

Zuko-"You did this?"

Iroh-"I had this made for you with some of the money I earned. If you're going to go get hurt, might as well go well dressed."

Zuko-"Thanks Uncle."

Klay-"Wait. What's with this?"

(On the back of the robe was the name of the teashop Iroh worked at; sown in big, bold green.)

Jin-"Isn't that the name of the teashop you work at Mr. Mushi?"

Iroh-"Yes. You see, I had that sowed on there for the business. Huge amounts of people will be watching this, so why not make some extra money by putting the name of the business you work at name on a fighter's robe?"

Tycho-"What does Lee get out of that?"

Iroh-"I get a raise; he gets the robe."

Tycho-"Shrewd."

(The group stops before they pass through the doors.)

Iroh-"Nephew, you won't have me up there, but I'll be cheering for you. I believe in you."

Zuko-"I appreciate that uncle."

(There was a pause, but Uncle broke it.)

Iroh-"Now go blast the man's brains in!"

Zuko-"I'll try."

(Iroh patted him on the shoulder and walked off, leaving the others at the door.)

Klay-"Alright listen to me Lee. Remember, you're ready and you're going to show the whole city what you're made of. You're ready for this. I know you can do it. You ready!?"

Zuko-"I'm ready."

Klay-"Alright! Tycho. Jin. Open the doors."

(They opened the doors and as they walked into the arena saw that the stadium was much bigger with a full house. Jin and Tycho led the way while Klay walked behind Zuko. Cheers were coming from all over and people extended their arms trying to touch Zuko. Zuko just kept his focus on the ring. As they headed to their destination, Reick's crime boss and his allies looked at Zuko.)

C. Lord4-"Is that it? That's what knocked out your champion?"

C. Lord3-"You fighter better be as good as you say he is."

C. Lord2-"The street rat just got lucky. Everyone gets a lucky shot you two."

C. Lord5-"I agree. It will be a much different story tonight."

C. B. thought's-"Yes. Tonight you lose child. Tonight you fall."

They reached the ring and Tycho opened the ropes to let Zuko and the others pass through. Klay took off Zuko's robe and held it. Zuko was ripped. His body was in amazing shape. In fact, Zuko couldn't figure out a time when he had been this strong. Two girls in the crowd whistled to him. Zuko looked to Jin.)

Zuko-"You know Jin; those girls are pretty."

(Jin stared at him in disbelief.)

Zuko-"But they don't look half as beautiful as you."

(Zuko gave her a kiss on the cheek.)

Jin-"You don't look so bad yourself."

(Klay broke up the two.)

Klay-"Stay focused Lee. Remember your training."

Zuko-"Okay. I wonder where the champ is."

(As he finished saying this boos came from the crowd toward the same doors Zuko had stepped out of earlier. Reick, Mical, and the rest of his group stepped out of the doors. Reick walked towards the ring; Mical and Cain in front with his other pals behind. People threw trash at him, but he ignored it.)

Reick's thoughts-"My self-respect comes from what I am and not what you think about me."

Theif4-"Forget them man. Ignore what them."

Theif2-"Yeah. They don't know what they're talking about."

Theif3-"That's right man. Your the champ."

Reick-"I know guys. I know."

(Reick, Klay, and his group stepped inside the arena. Cain and Klay took off his robe while the other guys held the bucket, water, and sponge. Reick looked great. His body was in better shape than it had ever been.)

C. B.-"I told you my fighter was in amazing shape. Now he will prove to the you and the crowd what he's made of."

(The announcer came center stage with his info card. He announced the beginning in a very loud voice.)

Fight Announcer-"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's main event begins now! Tonight we present to you a fifteen round bout for the Boxing Championship of Ba Sing Se! To my left; the challenger! The only person ever to unofficially knockout the present City Champion. Trained by the World Wide Amateur Champion himself. I present to you, Leer "The Warrior"!"

(Zuko raised a hand and cheers came from all over. It's not that they had faith in him winning, but were hoping he could pull off another miracle. Jin loved this.)

Jin-"This is amazing!"

Tycho-"I've never seen so many people in one place before."

Zuko-"Who came up with my name though?"

Jin-"Me."

(The gong sounded to silence the cheers and the fight announcer continued.)

Fight Announcer-"To my right; the present Boxing Champion of Ba Sing Se with a professional record of 40 wins, 30 by knockout, and no professional losses. The undisputed Boxing Champion of Ba Sing Se; Rick "The Destroyer". Referee Zin Ki."

(Reick with Mical, and Zuko with Klay and Jin, both stepped to the center of the ring. The referee stood beside each of them and spoke.)

Ref-"Alright you two, you both know the rules but I'm going to go over few of them."

(Reick and Zuko looked into each others eyes. As the ref spoke and Zuko looked into Reick's eyes, he saw there was no hate.)

Zuko's thoughts-"Strange. He's staring at me but his eyes don't show hate or anger. I thought he'd want nothing more than to kill me."

Ref-"Watch your low blows, kidney punches, and rabbit punches. In case of a knockdown you go to the corner I tell you to, and you stay there till I tell you to come out. I'm fair, but I'm firm. Any questions? Alright go back to corners and come out fighting at the bell. Touch up."

(Zuko and Reick touched their gloves together. As Zuko headed back Reick called to him.)

Reick-"Kid."

(Zuko turned around.)

Reick-"I'm sorry for what I've done. I've changed; know that."

(Reick turned around and got back in his corner. Zuko headed back into his own corner but still had his eyes on Reick. Zuko's crew stepped out of the ring and so did Reick's crew.)

Tycho-"Good luck to you."

Zuko-"Thanks friend."

Jin-"Lee."

(Zuko looked into Jin's eyes.)

Jin-"I love you Lee."

Zuko-"I love you too Jin."

Jin-"Do what you've got to do."

Klay-"Alright kid listen. You got set a pace. Every time you dig in you have to make a dent in him okay? Here."

(Klay put Zuko's mouthgaurd Zuko's mouth.)

Klay-"No pain Lee."

Zuko-"No pain."

Klay-"No pain."

Zuko-"No pain"

Klay-"Okay you go take it to him."

(In the other corner.)

Cain-"You can do it Reick."

Mical-"Stick to your jab Reick. Cut him down to size. Go with God."

(Mical put in Reick's mouthpiece. They both got in their stances and waited for the gong to start the fight. Then it came. The war was on. They both came at each other. Reick threw a successful jab. Then another, another, and another. He threw another but Zuko evaded it, and he evaded the next one. Zuko tried to get close but Reick would just throw a jab.)

Klay-"Break that dang jab! Move your head!"

(Reick threw another jab but Zuko dodged it. He moved his head side-to-side like he was taught and it was keeping the jab from hitting his face. Reick unexpectedly moved in though and threw a right hook, followed by a left hook. Both hit their mark and Reick pushed him into the corner.)

Klay-"Bob and weave Lee!"

(Reick threw multiple jabs but Zuko, by bobbing and weaving, evaded his shots.)

Mical-"Go to the body!"

(Reick went to the midsection with a left, right, and left. He tried to throw a hook to the face but Zuko went under and around the shot and threw his own jabs into the face of Reick. Reick tried to throw a right hook but Zuko dodged that and threw a monstrous left hook into the nose of the champ. Reick backed up from the pain and realized the crunching sound had been his nose being broken.)

Klay-"Get at him! Go!"

(Zuko quickly moved in and threw a left hook into the nose! A right hook, a left hook, a right hook, and then a left hook! Reick got off the ropes and threw two jabs into Zuko's face. He tried to throw another but Zuko countered with an uppercut to the nose sending Reick in even more pain. He pushed Reick, using this moment of instability, and trapped him in the corner. He threw punch after punch after punch into the nose! The crime boss got up in shock of what was happening. Zuko attacked Reick and pounded away at his nose.)

Jin-"Go!"

Klay-"(As Zuko threw his hooks into the face of the stunned champion.) Let it loose! Let it loose!"

(Reick was defenseless. He just couldn't fight back. The gong rang and Zuko let Reick be. Zuko walked back into his corner while Reick went back to his in shock and pain. Zuko sat down in his chair while Jin wiped a wet sponge across his face and Tycho massaged his shoulders. Klay stepped in front of Zuko and while taking out his mouthgaurd and giving him water spoke to him.)

Klay-"That was beautiful kid! You broke his nose kid; you hurt him. See? He's not a machine but a man, and a man can be beaten. Now what you got to do is slip past that jab and goes to the nose. Fill his face with blood kid."

(In the other corner.)

Reick-"The kid has bricks in his hands. He broke my nose too."

Mical-"I can see that."

Reick-"How does it look?"

(Mical took a short look at it.)

Mical-"I'd say it's an improvement. Now listen to me Reick. You have got to not let him get you at the nose. If that nose starts pouring the ref will stop the fight. You have got to stick and move. Hit him hard and get away."

(In the other corner as the group gets out and Klay feed Zuko back his mouthgaurd.)

Klay-"You get at him okay? No pain!"

Zuko-"No pain."

Klay-"Cut him down."

(The gong rang again and Reick came at Zuko with a left jab, left jab, and right hook! Then quickly got away. He continued to throw jabs into Zuko.)

Zuko's thoughts-"Aw! Those hurt."

Klay-"Break that jab dang it!"

(Zuko really tried but Reick clearly had more speed than he did. Finally Zuko dodged one.)

Klay-"Go for it!"

(Zuko tried to hook Reick while jumping at him, but Reick quickly moved out of the way. He quickly pushed Zuko into the corner and threw 3 powerful jabs into Zuko's face. Zuko dodged the next and was able to land a successful right hook into the nose of the champ. Reick winced back in pain giving Zuko the opportunity to get close and unleash his attack. He threw strong uppercuts to the midsection as he worked Reick's body.)

Mical-"Get off the ropes Reick! Move out of there!"

(Reick slipped a hook to the face and threw two more stiff jabs into the chin of Zuko. Then came a monstrous right jab that stunned Zuko, sending him to the ground. Reick backed into his corner and the ref stood above Zuko.)

Ref-"One...two...three,"

Klay-"Get up Lee! Get up!"

(Zuko got up at five.)

Ref-"You okay?"

Zuko-"Yeah I'm fine."

(The ref motioned for them to get back at it. Zuko moved forward, slipped a jab, and threw an uppercut to the nose. Reick winced in pain but continued to pound at Zuko. They each traded punches with each other. One to the face! Another to the body! The body again! Then the face! It was an all out war!)

Mical-"Chop him down!"

Klay-"Get his nose! Bomb it!"

(Reick threw a right hook, a left hook, and tried to hit Zuko with another. Zuko dodged it and threw a tremendous overhand punch into Klay's nose. It sent Reick reeling back and Zuko continued his attack. A left to the body! Then a hard right to the head! Reick got off and threw a successful jab just as the gong rang again.)

Klay-"You're doing great Lee."

Zuko-"Aw man his jabs hurt. "

Klay-"Like I told you; break his jab. Don't let him hurt you."

(In the other corner.)

Reick-"My nose hurts incredibly."

Mical-"It's alright. The kid came to battle, but so did you. Protect your nose and stick him. This will be a much easier fight if you just stick him with your killer jabs. You're doing fine out there. Just stick and move okay?"

(In the other corner.)

Klay-"Just hit him Lee. I'm telling you; the more you hit this guy in his nose the more opportunities you'll have to get at him."

(Klay put his mouthgaurd back in Zuko's mouth.)

Klay-"Remember Lee; no pain! You take it to him."

(The gong sounded again and Zuko immediately charged Reick. Reick got away and pushed Zuko up against the ropes. He threw a left jab. Zuko tried to counter with a left hook but missed and Reick threw a monstrous left hook into Zuko. A right to the face! Then another! He worked at Zuko with amazing hooks!)

Klay-"Get out of there Lee! Get out of there!"

(Reick threw a powerful jab and stunned Zuko. Zuko reeled back and fell to the ground. He tried to grab a rope but for some reason couldn't hold on to it [Sometimes when you get hit so hard that you feel some pain but it's more of a stunning affect. You try to get up but just can't. He tried to grab it again as the ref said three but couldn't grasp it.)

Iroh-"Get up Zu...Get up Lee! Get up!"

(Zuko finally was able to grab the ropes and tried as best as he could to pull himself up. He barely made it up in time for nine.)

Ref-"You okay? You going to fight?"

Zuko-"Yeah I'm fine."

(The ref waved his hands and Reick came back and threw a jab! Jab! Jab! Zuko moved his head side to side and was able to slip a few. Reick threw a left and right hook! But Zuko incredibly came back and threw a tremendous uppercut. Reick stumbled back and Zuko threw two jabs of his own. Reick threw right to the head and left to the midsection! Zuko threw a hook! Reick threw his own! Zuko threw a hook to the chin, but Reick countered with two hooks from each hand. He motioned for Zuko to come at him. Zuko went forward but Reick sent him down with a powerful jab from the right and left. Zuko bounced back up but Reick sent two more of the same combo. Then came a stiff jab. Then another! Another! Zuko tried to throw a jab but Reick simply kept his distance. Reick tried to hit Zuko with another jab, but Zuko was bobbing and weaving. Reick tried to hit him with three more but Zuko's training was coming into play. Reick tried to throw a hook and got close, but Zuko dodged that and threw another hook to the nose of the champ. Reick took the pain and didn't back down. Zuko and Reick began trading shots with each other. One to the head, then the body! The body and then the head! They pounded at each other with hard fists! Then came the gong. They backed off to their corners.)

Klay-"How you feeling?"

Zuko-"My head hurts."

Klay-"Well that's obvious. You can still fight can't you?"

Zuko-"Yes."

Klay-"Exactly. No pain! Remember; no pain!"

(At the table of crime bosses their was a sense of anxiety now.)

C. Lord3-"The peasant has lasted this long?"

C. Lord4-"I thought you said he would finish him quickly?"

C. Lord2-"Calm down you too."

C. Lord5-"Exactly. The fourth round is next."

C. B.-"As I told you all. Better be safe than sorry. Reick will finish him in this round."

(He motioned bodyguard1 to him.)

C. B.-"Tell Reick to finish the kid next round. I don't intend to lose any money or make a fool of myself."

(The bodyguard nodded in agreement and went over to behind Reick, pushing his friends out of the way.)

Bodyguard1-"Finish him here. The boss isn't going to be made like a joke."

(With that he walked off. Mical looked at Reick. Reick looked into his eyes. They knew what to do.)

Reick-"I'm going to let him get past this round."

Mical-"Good. Men like your boss don't deserve to win, and neither will they win in the end."

Reick-"It'll be good to finally be rid of him after I quit."

Mical-"Good. Alright focus now. Stick to your jab."

(He put in his mouthgaurd and got out of the ring. The gong sounded and Reick got right back to his jab. Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab. A failed jab and then anther failed jab. Zuko got his own jab into the face of the champ and tried to move in, but was met with a nasty uppercut. Reick quickly followed up with left hook and sent Zuko into the corner. He threw a jab and then his left went to the midsection. But as Zuko bobbed and weaved Reick accidentally hit Zuko's hip. Reick yelled back in pain and realized he'd just broken his hand.)

Klay-"Go after him!"

(Zuko immediately went on the attack and began attacking Reick with lefts and rights all around. The C. B. stood up in shock at what was actually happening.)

C. Bosses' thoughts-"How the hell is this happening? This is impossible!"

(Zuko began to pound away at Reick with tremendous punches to the face and the nose. The crowd started to cheer his fake name Lee as he attacked with furry. Zuko threw a right! A left! A left and Reick went down. Zuko backed to his corner and the ref started the count.)

Klay-"Yes!"

Jin-"Alright!"

Tycho-"That's it!"

(Reick couldn't believe the pounding he was getting. He'd never been hurt like this before.)

Ref-"Four, five,"

(Reick got up at five.)

Ref-"You okay?"

Reick-"Yeah I'm fine."

(The ref waved them forward and Zuko charged. Reick threw a jab into Zuko's face. He tried to throw another but Zuko went inside and began to pound at Reick's face and nose. Reick took the pain and fought back with is right, since his left was broken. Zuko and Reick just went at it. Zuko threw a left hook! Reick threw a stiff jab! Zuko threw a right hook! Reick threw a right hook! Then came the gong. They backed off to their corners and cheers for Lee were coming from the crowd. At the table, anxiety was setting back in.)

C. Lord3-"Your fighter broke his hand."

C. Lord4-"The crowd is also cheering for him."

C. Lord1-"Not only that but he went past the fourth round."

C. B.-"I assure you that Reick will still destroy this pathetic piece of trash."

C. Bosses' thoughts-"You'd better win Reick. You had better win. For your sake."

(In Reick's corner.)

Theif4-"You can do it Reick!"

Theif3-"Yeah. You got him."

Theif2-"You can beat him man."

Cain-"They're right Reick; don't back down."

Mical-"Show this crowd who you are Reick. Tonight is your trial by fire. You've got a broken nose and broken left hand; who cares! You can still do it. Go out there with heart."

(In the other corner.)

Klay-"You're doing great out there Lee! His bad aim cost him his left hand; take advantage of this! It'll take three or four rounds for his hand to numb up so get out there and attack. This is your night! No pain!"

Zuko-"No pain!"

Klay-"No pain!"

Zuko-"No pain!"

Klay-"Alright you take it to him! Show him what you're made of!"

(Klay fed Zuko his mouthgaurd and each of the fighter's teams stepped out of the ring. The gong rang again for round 5. The war was on again.)

Zuko's thoughts during Round 5:

_He' strong. _

_He's tough. _

_He's fast. _

_But so am I._

_He's hurt bad. He's lost an arm and has a broken nose. I have two advantages now on my side._

_He came in close and I took out his nose with a hook I threw so much power into. Then as I bobbed and weaved he hit my hip instead of my body. He's still fighting so hard though. He fights with heart. He fights with it all. Even with the beating I'm giving him he still stands tall._

Reick's thoughts during round 5:

_I don't believe it._

_I'm fast. _

_I'm powerful._

_I'm strong._

_But yet this is happening._

_First that hook that took out my nose. Then I broke my left my hand on his hip. I've got to be more careful when I'm throwing punches to the body when someone is bobbing and weaving. It's so much harder now to fight. Mical told me once though, that no matter how the odds are stacked against you keep fighting. No matter what, just keep punching away._

_It hurts. He attacks me with fury. His hooks continue to go to my nose. The blood drops from my face as I fight. I still won't give in though. We both came to battle. Fighters fight, and I won't give up._

Zuko's thoughts during round 6:

_He's not the same. _

_Neither am I._

_How is this changing me? I've learned something important over this time. I've learned to understand that I can overcome my past failures. I've learned that there are those who love me so much that they would give it all for me. I've learned that there are people out there who could actually love me. I've learned that there are people who are willing to help those in need. Klay. Jin. God. They've taught me something. Life isn't always beautiful, but it sure is one beautiful ride._

Reick's thoughts during round 7:

_My hand may be broken. _

_My nose may be broken._

_But my spirit isn't broken at all._

_Like Mical told me, so what if I've got a broken nose and hand. God was good enough to give me a spare hand. As long as I can breath I can fight. I won't give up. This kid may attack me with even more punching power than he already is, but I still won't go down. _

_The kid, banished prince of the Fire Nation. He may not have the respect of his people, but he sure as hell has mine. He kind of reminds me of me. Just like I took that stand against my abusive father, he took a stand against my criminal ways. God was on his side that night. It's a good thing I lost that night. If I hadn't, this may have never happened. Some people just think God just sends only good times, but God sometimes sends us into times like this. In my case, he did it to open my eyes. My eyes have been opened._

Zuko's thoughts in round 9:

_He's coming back now. It's been four rounds. He could have fought me earlier with his left, but I guess he decided to give his hand one more round to numb up better. He rocks me with a terrible jab to the face. It sends my face sideways with blood coming out of my mouth. I still get and continue to punch away. It's going to take more than that to keep me down Reick._

_Reick. I've got more respect for him now. At first I thought he was just a criminal, but now. Now he's changed. He said he changed, and this fight has showed me this. His eyes. His eyes show determination, courage, and guts. Not hate. He came into this fight different. I can feel it._

Reick's thoughts in round 10:

_I continue to pound him with my powerful jabs. He continues to try and hook my nose. Neither of us is backing down. Surprising. This has never happened before. Those fighters I'd fought before, they were nothing like this kid. They were good fighters, but this kid was not only a great fighter but had something greater than the other fighters did. He has heart. After all the pounding he still continues to fight. That's what makes and breaks people. It's not about how hard you hit life, but how hard life hits you. Whether or not you're willing to keep going. It's what separates the success from the failure. Even if you don't make the mark, you can still say that I went the distance. That is what makes someone. That is what decides a person._

Zuko's thoughts in round 11:

_I don't believe it. I've gone where no one else has gone against this person. I've gone past the tenth round. I'm not just making it past the tenth round; I'm also holding my own against this guy. I give him a tremendous shot to the nose and continue to work his body in the corner. God has taken me farther than I could've imagined. Like that verse I read said, God is able to accomplish infinitely more than we could possibly imagine._

Klay's thoughts in round 12:

_This amazing. At the pace I set Lee he should have just lasted seven rounds, eight at the most. But...instead he's gone far beyond that. He's gone behind what anyone thought. He's standing toe-to-toe with the Reick, the Ba Sing Se Boxing Champion. This is incredible._

_He's proving it right now. The champ's promoter has that look in his eyes. He may not show it with his body but his eyes give it away. He thought it was impossible, but now he's being proved wrong. Pessimists, I've never understood them._

Jin's thoughts in round 13:

_I look at him and see the beating he's getting now. Klay yells for him to get out the corner. Zuko is rocked by a tremendous right hook. Zuko just comes back at him though. I've never seen this kind of determination. He just keeps trying to move and can punches away when he can, despite the hits he's getting._

_When I look at him, I see pain. I see struggle. I see loss. But I also see in him strength. I see endurance. I see heart. His whole life has been filled with pain, struggle, and loss; I can see it in him. However, it didn't destroy him, but made him strong. He's not falling down tonight, but moving forward. Tonight is his night to shine. I love him. I love you Lee._

Mical's thoughts in round 14:

_I knew he could do it. Tonight is Reick's night. The people cheer him now. Before they wouldn't have given him a second thought, but now he's got there respect. They cheer Reick on. They finally see the fighter he is. Despite the broken and bleeding nose, despite the beating, despite the broken left hand, he still keeps moving forward. He's a true champion._

_When I first met him, he begged me train him. I remember it now._

Mical-"Look kid, I can see you want to fight kid but fighting is not what you think it is. Look, go home and talk it over with your family and figure out something else."

Reick-"Look sir, this is what I want to do. I want to fight."

Mical-"Kid, fighting isn't all rainbows and sunshine like you probably think it is."

Reick-"Sir I know what fighting is. My whole life has been a fight. I had an abusive dad, I've had to struggle to even get a good meal a day; I know what life is. It's a fight, and I've had to fight just keep my sanity at times. I understand it's a continuous struggle and fight to stand to the end against what's wrong and do what's right. Ever since the night I stopped my dad from hurting my family any more, I saw that fighting was what I wanted to do. I want not only to fight, but fight against what's wrong in this world. I want to do the impossible. I know that if anyone can help me it's you. Please, just give me a chance. I'm hungry, just like you were. So please, just give me a chance."

_As I looked into his young eyes and face, I saw that all in him. I saw struggle. I saw pain. But I also saw strength. God was telling me to help him and I did. Life didn't go as I expected though. He fought with heart and passion until he employed himself to that man. Now he'd seen the truth though. His mother would be proud. Without that fateful meeting, his mother and I would have never met. My darling wife, you would be proud of your son right now. You're looking down from heaven right now, and I know you're proud of him._

_(Reick and Zuko were battering shots to each other; Zuko going to the face while Reick went to the chin. The crowd cheered both fighters on as they battled away. Despite the punches and pain they both were receiving neither man was backing down. They were here to battle. Reick then threw a powerful hook to Zuko's right cheek sending it sideways, but as Reick tried to follow that punch up he was met with a powerful left to his face. Reick threw three stiff jabs. Then came the gong, ending the fighting for the time but not the cheers that echoed across the stadium. Most of the cheers were for Reick, but that didn't mean they didn't have any respect for Zuko. Everyone was cheering for both of these two amazing fighters. That is, everyone except the crime lord and his entourage. Never in a million years had they expected this to occur. The Crime Boss was filled with rage; he wasn't hiding his anger. His face had anger written all over it.)_

_C. Bosses' thoughts-"That's it! I've had enough of this!"_

_(He immediately stormed out of his seat and headed toward Reick. He made his way to Reick; pushing the friends of Reick aside and then grabbing Reick's face to face his.)_

_Crime Boss-"Listen to me you! What the hell are you doing out?! This was never supposed to be a fight; this was a show! You've humiliated me in front of the most powerful crime lords in the city! A child (with emphasis) has gone 14 rounds with my fighter! The Ba Sing Se Champion himself, my city champion, is being beaten by a child you pathetic piece of trash!"_

_(Reick turned his face away but the crime boss just grabbed him and pulled him facing him.)_

_C. B.-"You win this bout or else!"_

_(Immediately Reick grabbed the man with his right hand; lifting him into the air and choking him.)_

_Mical-"Reick put him down."_

_(Reick looked at Mical.)_

_Mical-"Let him go Reick. It's not worth it."_

_(Reick looked back at the crime boss. The man was gasping for air and uselessly trying to get Reick's hands to loosen their grip. Reick tossed the man back into the second aisle of seats.)_

_Reick-"I quit! I don't fight for you anymore or your crime but for me! I fight to win for me!"_

_(In the other corner Zuko got up preparing for the next and final round.)_

_Zuko-"You stop this fight I'll kill you."_

_Klay-"If you want to go the final round I'll let you go the final round."_

_Jin-"Knock him out Lee."_

_(As Klay and Jin stepped out Tycho grabbed Zuko's arm to speak to him before he moved to the center of the ring.)_

_Tycho-"You're doing great Lee! Now you've got to give it all! Give it all! People thought this fight was a joke; no one's laughing now!"_

_Klay-"Just get at him Lee. You can do it!"_

_Jin-"No pain Lee."_

_Zuko-"No pain."_

_(The referee called both fighters to the center of the ring for the final round.)_

_Reick (As they touched gloves.)-"To the finish."_

_(They got their hands back up and prepared to fight. Reick stuck out a jab! Then another! Zuko charged and was met with a jab in the nose, but he still pushed forward. Zuko landed a tremendous right hook into Reick's chin causing his left hand not only to miss Zuko's side like intended, but hit Zuko's hip. Now both Reick's hands were broken. He didn't yell in pain, so the ref wouldn't realize he'd broken a second hand, but still could feel the tremendous pain of that missed shot. Zuko continued to unload on Reick with powerful combinations to the face.)_

_Klay-"Don't stop Lee! Keep punching!"_

_(Zuko continued to barrage at Reick with powerful punches. Zuko was completely tired and exhausted, but now it was heart and guts. Reick continued to take hits to the face. Reick took hits to the chin, cheek, body, cheek, body, body, chin! Zuko pounded away again and again and again! Reick still kept standing, despite the blood coming down his nose and mouth. He continued to take the punches, and continued to stay standing.)_

_Reick's thoughts-"This is amazing! The crowd cheers me. After all this I'm still standing. A broken nose, two broken hands; this is my baptism under fire. (Another punch made contact into the face of Reick)!"_

_(The cheers from the crowd kept the stadium feel like it was an earthquake. They saw the punishment Reick was taking and the amazing punches Lee was throwing. The entire crowd stayed on their feet and cheered both fighters on.)_

_Crowd-"Reick! Lee! Reick! Lee! Reick! Lee! Reick!"_

_(As Zuko threw a hook into Reick's face Reick was sent to the ground. He went down kneeling and the ref began the count.)_

_Mical-"Reick!"_

_Referee-"One...Two...Three..."_

_Cain-"Get up man!"_

_Reick's thoughts-"I don't want to take anymore. It hurts so badly."_

_(Just when he wanted to give up, time seemed to slow to standstill. He saw his mother.)_

_Reick-"Mom?"_

_Reick's mother-"Get up! No one rang the gong. Come on son. You've never let me down; don't let yourself down! Get up fight. I love you son. Get up."_

_(Reick looked at Zuko and started up as the ref went to eight.)_

_Referrer-"Eight..."_

_(Reick continued to get up.)_

_Referrer-"Nine..."_

_(Reick was up and the crowd burst out in cheers.)_

_Referrer-"You going to fight?"_

_Reick-"Yeah!"_

_(The ref waved his hands for them to continue.)_

_Reick-"Come on!"_

_(Zuko went in and began to attack Reick's body. Reick pushed him back and motioned for him to give him more. Zuko threw a right to the body and a left to head! Reick stood his ground as Zuko continued to pound away with everything he had!)_

_Klay-"Go for it Lee, go for it!"_

_(Reick took another massive hit to head.)_

_Mical-"Don't go down Reick! Don't go down!"_

_(Zuko landed another shot to the stomach.)_

_Jin-"Win it Lee!"_

_Tycho-"Come on Lee!"_

_(A right to the head! A left to head! A right, and then another left! Zuko clenched Reick and the gong rang. It was over. For fifteen rounds each fighter had unleashed hell on each other, and both were still standing.)_

_Zuko-"You're a great champion Reick!"_

_Reick-"You're a champion too kid! You're amazing!"_

_(As the crews and reporters filled the podium both fighters let go of their friendly embrace and joined their crew's.)_

_Klay-"That was amazing Lee. You're extraordinary."_

_Tycho-"Well done Lee!"_

_(Jin hugged Zuko in a loving embrace, gave him a quick kiss, and congratulated him.)_

_Jin-"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! You're amazing Lee!"_

_Zuko-"Thank you Jin. I love you."_

_(Their lips once again touched, and the pain Zuko had been feeling was no longer there.)_

_Cain-"You did it Reick!"_

_Thief2-"Amazing job man!"_

_Theif3-"You did extraordinary!"_

_Theif4-"Great job Reick!"_

_Mical-"You were amazing Reick! That's what heart is all about!"_

_(For a minute Reick wasn't paying attention for a minute. His face looked around for a face, the face of his mother.)_

_Mical-"Reick, is something wrong?"_

_Reick-"No, nothing's wrong. Mical, I can't thank you enough for being there for me, you guys too. Thanks, for everything."_

_(Mical embraced his son-in-law, but to him, he was his son. Maybe not of his blood, but of his heart. The fight announcer came center stage.)_

_Fight Announcer-"Ladies and gentleman, let's give a round of applause for these two boxing warriors!"_

_(Applause louder than any Reick or Zuko had ever heard came from the crowd. It was truly amazing.)_

_Fight Announcer-"Ladies and gentleman, after 15 rounds of fighting we go to the judges scorecards to decide this fight and the decision has been made. Our first judge scores this fight 95-94, Lee "The Warrior!"_

_(Zuko and his group went up in smiles and approval with cheers to the decision.)_

_Fight Announcer-"Our second judge scores this fight 95-94, Reick "The Destroyer"!_

_(Reick's group went in approval and the crowd shouted their approval.)_

_Fight Announcer-"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a draw!"_

_(The crowd rang out in disapproval at the decision. Some wanted Reick to be the winner while others wanted Lee to be the winner, but the decision had been made. Both fighters were disappointed a bit, but it had been an amazing fight, and they just let it slide.)_

_Zuko-"It's alright. I asked to go the distance, and I got do that. I even got to come out with a draw."_

_Jin-"Who did you ask?"_

_Zuko-"God."_

_(The reporter immediately began swarming each fighter trying to get a statement.)_

_Reporter-"Kid, was that the worst beating you've ever had?"_

_(Klay pushed the man aside.)_

_Klay-"I'm going to give you a worse beating if you don't ask a sensible question."_

_Reporter-"How does it feel kid to be the only person to go a full fight with the present champion?"_

_Zuko-"It feels great. I don't think there are many moments in my life that come close to this."_

_Reporter-"Will you continue to fight?"_

_Zuko-"That has yet to be decided. Look, I just want to say this. Reick is an amazing fighter with so much heart and skill. I tip my hat off to him and just say this has been a wonderful experience. That's enough, thanks."_

_(Zuko and his group walked off the podium and headed out.)_

_Reporter-"Reick, this bout was truly a very hard fight, especially when you had your nose broken in the first and lost the use of your right in the fifth."_

_Reick-"Look, I'm not going to make any excuses on what happened. The kid came to battle and so did I, and those losses I suffered don't mean Lee was lucky. He truly is fighter and has the heart a lot of people need."_

_Reporter-"The crowd really seems to be taking a liking to you now. Until recently they give you only their insults."_

_Reick-"Yes, I'm really happy now that these people see the champion I am. I'm really appreciative of their support."_

_Reporter-"Have you have anything to say to your fans out there?"_

_(Before Zuko entered the doors he had stepped through, Jin and Klay grabbed his hands and lifted them up in triumph to a cheering crowd.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"Thank you God. Thank you so much."_

_Reick-Yes. Everyone has a puncher's chance. Just keep swinging away. You might just hit your dream on the chin."_

_(Back at the gym where Zuko had received his training, Zuko, Jin, and Klay were going over the events of that night.)_

_Klay-"It's alright Lee. A draw is better than a loss any day."_

_Zuko-"It's alright Klay. I went the distance. God did something that I didn't think could have happened."_

_Klay-"He's able to more than you could possibly imagine."_

_(Zuko looked down and smiled. Jin came to him.)_

_Jin-"You did great Lee. You were amazing."_

_(She kissed him on the cheek. Zuko lifted his head.)_

_Zuko-"Hey Jin. Klay. I need to ask you guys something. I want to accept God into my life, I just don't know how."_

_Klay-"Let me help you with that."_

_(He held Zuko's hands.)_

_Klay-"Just let it come from your heart."_

_(Zuko bowed his head and started a prayer.)_

_Zuko-"God, thanks. Thanks for everything. God, I...I've gone through so much God. I feel like...like there's an ice sheet on my heart. It's there because of all the pain and loss. For years God I've had loss and pain fills my life. God...just melt that ice and make a fire. Your fire God. I'm asking you God...I'm begging...please change who I am. Come into me Jesus and be my savior. Please forgive me for what I've done, and just be with me always."_

_(Zuko was shedding tears.)_

_Zuko-"Amen."_

_(Jin and Klay embraced Zuko and they all shared a wonderful moment of friendship and love.)_

_Jesus-"I'm with you Zuko, and will always be. You're my child, and my love will always be there for you."_

_(The crime boss couldn't believe this had happened. Never in a million years had this in his wildest dreams could this have happened. Reick hadn't lost, but a to have a draw against a child was unacceptable. The crime boss was being looked at by all the other criminals sitting in table beside him.)_

_Crime Lord1-"A child just went 15 rounds with your best fighter."_

_Crime Lord3-"Not just your best fighter, but the Ba Sing Se Boxing Champion."_

_Crime Lord4-"This is what you have to offer us? I thought you said the child would go down in less than 4 rounds?"_

_Crime Lord5-"The child shouldn't have lasted even one round. Had he fought one of my men he would have gone done in thirty seconds."_

_C. B.-"Setbacks and occurrences like this are to be expected."_

_Crime Lord2-"You call this a setback? This was a humiliation."_

_(Crime Lord2 and his associates all got up to leave.)_

_Crime Lord2-"Consider this the end of our dealings with you."_

_(They all walked off with their bodyguards. The crime boss wasn't happy. He grabbed his wine glass, finished drinking it, and threw it to the ground. His bodyguards approached him.)_

_Bodygaurd1-"Should we kill Reick?"_

_Crime Boss-"As much as I'd like no."_

_Bodygaurd2-"Why not? I thought you said that Reick would no longer have any use for you if he didn't win?"_

_Crime Boss-"Yes, he doesn't. However, consider this you two. Say I have Reick murdered. What happens after that? His friends will know that I staged any accidental death and will immediately get to the authorities. Now in a normal case it wouldn't matter because I'd simply have the judge bribed, but Reick isn't just a normal person. He's a respected celebrity now, and if anyone were to bring up evidence that he had been murdered their would be an outburst for justice. Since those men would come up to claim I had staged his death, the clamor for justice would be too much the judge would give in. Even if he didn't the people would be in such an outrage they wouldn't stop until I was sent to prison, and I don't intend to have an entire city fighting against me."_

_Bodygaurd2-"So why not have them all murdered?"_

_Crime Boss-"Say one of them survived? What happens then after the one that survives goes and tells the entire city that I'm responsible for all those murders? Besides, even if they all were eliminated the man say Reick's trainer knew anything about my history? He would know I was responsible. Even if I ordered ever single one of them murdered, one would most likely survive, and that's plenty of people needed to get me arrested for murder once they testify. I'm not going to risk such a thing."_

_(The crime boss stood up and looked at the child Lee. His hands raised in the air as if he were a victorious hero. He'd made him look like a fool in front of some of the most influential men in the city. He knew what to do.)_

_Crime Boss-"No. That child is responsible for all this. Had he never stepped in the scene none of this would ever have happened. The child is the one who's going to pay."_

_Bodygaurd1-"You want us to kill him?"_

_C. B.-"No. Not yet. I want him to suffer, and then be humiliated first. The only thing is too find a way to make him suffer."_

_Bodygaurd1-"Boss, I think this might interest you. That girl who travels with the kid, know her."_

_C. B.-"What about the girl?"_

_Bodygaurd1-"Well it seems the little girl wanted to be fighter. She sent in an application to get a professional boxing license to the city's boxing commission just a few days ago."_

_C. B.-"How do you know about this?"_

_Bodygaurd1-"Your puppet on the Boxing Commission told me I should tell you. I figured you wouldn't need a useless piece of information, but now..."_

_(The crime boss thought for a minute. He had the perfect idea.)_

_C. B.-"First we'll break the girl. Let him see one he loves beaten to pulp. Go to the commission and get them to give her a professional license, and prices aren't a problem. Also, I want information spread that the boy is of the fire nation but don't let them know he's Prince Zuko. I don't want him executed; that would steal my chance to make him pay for this. Like I said before, no one humiliates me and gets to revel in that victory for long."_

_(Bodygaurd1 walked off to accomplish his mission and bodygaurd2 stepped to the crime bosses' side.)_

_C. B.-"If you want to break someone, hurt the ones they love. When you hurt the ones they care about, it can even break anyone. Someone might be willing to die themselves, but it's a totally different story when you're hurting their loved ones. I'll set that girl up to fight someone she can't possibly beat and let her get beaten to a pulp. The boy will be so enraged that he'll challenge the person to a fight, and then he will finally fall. After that, we than can kill him. No one will care about the death of a fire nation boy."_

_Bodygaurd2-"Who should the girl fight?"_

_(The crime boss thought about that, but it quickly came to him.)_

_Crime Boss-"Isn't that ex-bounty hunter woman June here in the city?"_

_Bodygaurd2-"Yeah, she arrived in the city yesterday. She's the Omashu Boxing City Champion and the world's #1 contender for the Boxing World Championship. I tell you, that girl is tougher than most men."_

_Crime Boss-"Perfect."_

_(They began to head out.)_

_Crime Boss-"Set her up to fight the girl. Tell her I'll pay whatever the price is if she steps in the ring with this girl. We'll let things go from there after the girl loses. Once she loses to the girl, the boy will then lose to June, and then we can get rid of him."_

_(He chuckled as they began to leave.)_

_Crime Bosses' thoughts-"Revenge, such a sweet thing it will finally be when I have it."_


	3. Chapter 3

_(That night after Zuko had gone back home he was congratulated on a job well done by his Uncle.)_

_Iroh-"That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen in my life Zuko! You should have seen yourself! You were amazing tonight!"_

_Zuko-"Thanks Uncle. I appreciate that. How's the cut on my face look?"_

_Iroh-"Not bad at all. I'm surprised your face didn't swell up like I thought it would. You're a very lucky prince, or should I say Lee "The Warrior"?"_

_Zuko-"Nephew is just fine Uncle."_

_(Uncle put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.)_

_Iroh-"I'm so proud of you nephew. You've done an amazing thing; something no one thought possible. I'm so lucky to have you as my nephew."_

_(He hugged him and patted him on the back.)_

_Zuko-"Thanks Uncle. Thanks a lot."_

_Iroh-"So, would you like me to make some Jasmine tea? It's your favorite." _

_Zuko-"No thanks Uncle. I'd really like to get some rest if that's okay. I'm still hurting from earlier."_

_Iroh-"Of course. Just know I'm proud of what you've done."_

_(Zuko was in his bed sleeping soon after. At first it was peaceful. He and Jin were lying together in the grass holding each other close. It was such a romantic scene. But that image soon faded, and instead it was filled with a nightmare. He saw a figure and he was sure he recognized the person, but couldn't put a finger on it. She was a woman, dark, tall, and very muscular. He saw the figure continually pound away at Jin in a boxing match without mercy. Jin took a right hook to the head and then a left to the body! Jin got a chinful of an uppercut and was reeling. Then a left hook to the face! Then came a right! Jin was being pulverized! Then a tremendous uppercut to the chin of the badly hurt Jin. She remained motionless for a second, and then she fell to the canvas. She was dead.)_

_Zuko-"No!"_

_(Zuko woke up from his nightmare. He put his hand to face and tried to block out the memory of what he had just dreamed.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"Jin. What was that I was dreaming? More importantly, who was that other person?"_

_(Zuko got up out of bed and looked out the window. He looked up at the stars and decided to push that memory from his mind.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"It was just a nightmare. It was just a bad dream. God wouldn't let that happen."_

_(Zuko slipped back into the covers and put his head down to sleep.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"It was only a dream."_

_(Or was it?)_

_(In a fancy gymnasium filled with all the latest equipment and gear, June and her trainer were discussing about the deal. June wasn't in the mood for talk though. She had just had too deal with the Ba Sing Se people booing her even after she had won the fight. She was originally from Omashu, and anyone from that city was not welcome in Ba Sing Se. Both cities still held this prejudice against each other that began on the idea on whose city was impenetrable. Although refugees from the city came here, they weren't by any means welcomed with open arms. She knocked out another fighter in 5 rounds. The man had beaten completely. She had pulverized him, and she had barely gotten a punch. Still, despite this victory she wasn't in the mood for talking or making deals, especially when the deal involved fighting a 16 year old girl.)_

_June-"Look, I told you, I'm not fighting this girl."_

_Bodygaurd2-"My boss needs you take this fight. As I said, before he'll pay you handsomely to take this fight."_

_Tye-"Look, my fighter doesn't need to waste her time fighting a 16 year old girl. She's a professional fighter and won't be lowering her standards to fighting someone who shouldn't even be wearing boxing gloves."_

_(June held up her hand to silence her trainer.)_

_June-"It's not the money isn't good, but I'm not going to fight a 16 year old kid. Give me one good reason why I should fight this girl. One good reason."_

_(Just then the crime boss stepped into the light.)_

_Crime Boss-"What's the problem June? I'm offering you money and a little extra fame. What's the problem with that?"_

_June-"The problem is when it involves fighting a teenager. It's nothing more than a joke. I'm not going to waste my time fighting someone I could beat with one hand tied behind my back."_

_Crime Boss-"Exactly. That's the whole point."_

_(June was confused.)_

_June-"Why exactly do you want me to fight this girl?"_

_Crime Boss-"I believe you're familiar with the banished Prince Zuko. You were a client of his once on a mission to help him capture the Avatar. Am I right about that?"_

_June-"How do you know about that?"_

_(June remembered. Her first unfinished hunt. Not only that but she had lost her beast and had been the laughing stock of the bounty hunting realm. She had failed to catch the Avatar, but what made it stupid was that the Avatar was nothing but a twelve year old kid. She had failed to capture a kid. That ended her bounty hunting career then and there. After that fiasco she went back to her place of birth Omashu. That's were she found her trainer Tye. After beating the living daylights out several guys who couldn't learn to accept their place. Tye offered her a deal she couldn't really refuse.)_

_Just two weeks after her failed capture of the Avatar._

_(June was drinking her drink in the bar, while she was arm wrestling another muscular guy. With ease she pushed his arm down; winning her fifth consecutive arm wrestling match. She grabbed her money and walked away. However, the men she had beaten weren't happy one bit at losing.)_

_Man1-"I want a rematch! There's no way you should've beaten me after arm wrestling 4 guys before me!"_

_June-"Forget it. You're not worth my time."_

_(June left the table and sat on a stool at the bar counter.)_

_June-"Another round."_

_(The bartender handed her another drink and she handed him two coins. The guy she just beat, with the other 4 losers, came and smacked the drink out of her hand.)_

_Man1-"I said I want a rematch! There's no way you could've beaten me!"_

_(June wasn't in the mood to play games.)_

_June-"It's in your best interests not to make me angry."_

_Man1-"Listen here missy! I don't care who you are! Just because you're the #1 bounty hunter doesn't mean you can do that!"_

_Man2-"Number one? She couldn't even capture some kid!"_

_(June was a volcano waiting to blow. She clenched her fist and was getting ready for the moment.)_

_June-"Walk away, and I won't break any bones in your body."_

_Man2-"What did you just say?"_

_Man1-"It's time someone kicked the,"_

_(June didn't give the man time to finish. She grabbed his head, slammed it against the wooden table, and then threw him into the wall of drinks lined up. One guy came with a vase meant to smash June's head, but she got out of the way and landed a solid body shot. She pounded away at the midsection a bit and then threw him into a table. Man2 came from behind her and tried to grab her, but she just quickly side stepped him and got behind him. She grabbed his head and quickly threw him into a wall. One man came trying to whack Jin with a long stick, but June just grabbed it and pulled the man in. She landed an uppercut to the chin and then pulled the stick out of the man's grasp. She took it and broke it in half with her bare fists. Man1, who'd been thrown over the bar table, tried to hit June, but June used his unbalance to get out the way and throw him into the other man. Another guy bear hugged her and man1 charged at her front. She sent a front kick to the groin of her front attacker, and then backward head butted the one holding her. Then stomped on his foot hard to secure her escape. Then came a right roundhouse kick to the thigh of her aggressor in her front and quickly moved behind him. She grabbed him and threw him into the other attacker. They both crashed into the wall hitting their heads hard against the wall. A man then grabbed her by the neck and had a choke hold on her. She immediately dropped her chin to keep herself from getting choked to death. She had her right hand grab his choking arm to pull some pressure. She stomped her foot on top of his and threw a shot to the gut with her elbow and then to the groin. As she pulled free, she kicked his thigh to send him to the ground. She quickly grabbed a beer glass and slammed it against his head and he went out cold. Man2 came at Jin swinging away. He tried to hit Jin with a bunch of throws but June was simply dodging them all. Then a jab stopped man2's movement and June quickly twisted his fist to where she could break it at will. With her free hand she pounded away at the man's face that was completely helpless to her onslaught. After beating him hard a bit she let go of her grip and pushed the man to the ground._

_(June was standing over the three men who should've learned their manners. She went down and grabbed the collar of one of the guys and brought his face to hers.)_

_June-"Touch me ever again and I'll make sure to break every bone but your neck!"_

_(She threw the man down, grabbed her money, and walked outside. Of course, her little show didn't go unnoticed. Tye had been in the bar watching the whole thing unfold. He followed the girl outside and began clapping.)_

_Tye-"Bravo. Bravo. An extraordinary performance."_

_June-"Can I help you?"_

_Tye-"My name is Tye."_

_(He outstretched his hand but she didn't take it.)_

_Tye-"I'm a trainer, and from that beating you gave those men back in there I say you have some real potential. Are you interested?"_

_June-"No."_

_(She began to walk away but Tye wasn't about to let her go just yet.)_

_Tye-"Listen. I saw you knock the living daylights out of 5 strong men. You don't think I see potential for a fighter when I see one? How would you like to become a professional boxer?"_

_(June stopped in her tracks.)_

_June-"Me? A professional boxer? Why are you asking me this?"_

_Tye-"Didn't you see what you did to all those guys? You beat them with ease. Imagine if you took those fighting skills to the ring; you could go very far. In fact, I think you could do a lot."_

_(June was getting interested.)_

_June-"I'm listening."_

_Tye-"Here's the deal. You come with me, I'll have you spar a few people and you can show me what you can do. If you meet my expectations, then I'll train you to be a professional boxer. I'll get you the license, the fights, and the money. All you need to do is say yes."_

_June-"Those are some nice things, but what's the catch?"_

_Tye-"I'm a businessman mam, and when a businessman sees potential he grabs it. I get fifty percent of the cut and the recognition of having trained a superior fighter. Now what more could someone who's down on their feet ask for. Seeing what you're capable of, I'd say you could be winning fights in no time. All you have to say is yes, so do we have a deal?"_

_(June agreed that day. Ever since then she was 55-0, all of them knockouts. She had become the world's number one contender and had become the Omashu Boxing Champion in less than a month since then. She had been nicknamed June "The Death Angel", and her record stood for the title.)_

_Back to the present._

_Crime Boss-"Let's just say I have very good sources of information. You're familiar with the Prince Zuko though correct?"_

_June-"Yes, what of it?"_

_Crime Boss-"You'd like the chance to make him pay for giving you the assignment that ruined your bounty hunting career?"_

_(June would've loved to pound that kid who gave her the assignment that finished her old Career. One of the best hunters in the entire world had failed to catch a kid. June was interested, but still wondering where this was going.)_

_June-"Yes, so what?"_

_Crime Boss-"Well what if I told you he's here in the city right now?"_

_(June immediately thought she was hearing things.)_

_June-"Your joking? Why would the prince of the Fire Nation come here to Ba Sing Se? Anyone recognizes him and he'll be executed?"_

_Crime Boss-"Ba Sing Se has refugees from all around the Earth Kingdom; no one's going to notice one more. Besides, his look is different from his time as a prince."_

_June-"Are you sure it's him?"_

_Crime Boss-"I've had my sources checked again and again, and the same answer still comes. He's none other than the same boy who cost you your career."_

_(June couldn't believe it.)_

_June's thoughts-"He's here? This is perfect. But how does the girl tie into all of this?"_

_June-"How does this girl you want me to fight tie into all of this?"_

_Crime Boss-"He and the girl are very close. Say she were beaten so badly that in fit of anger the boy would challenge the one who did such a thing to a fight. Now don't worry, he has a professional boxing license and I'm going to "persuade" the Boxing Commission to give the girl a license. I'll take of everything; you just need to agree to fight the girl. After her, then take care of the boy. I assure you that it will be an easy win, and from those wins you'll have plenty of money and more fame to add to your name. I have a plan and I'm going to need you to help accomplish it. Now, do we have a deal?"_

_(June didn't need a minute to think about it.)_

_June-"So when do I fight this girl?"_

_(Zuko was at the teashop with Jin, Uncle, and Tycho, but they weren't the only ones there. The teashop was filled with people from all over the city trying to just get a glimpse of Zuko, while Iroh served free samples of tea that everyone was falling in love with. People were ordering tea left and right and were begging for a signature from Zuko in every direction. Jin and Tycho had to keep people from tackling Zuko from every direction who were desperately trying to get his autograph.)_

_Man-"You were amazing last night kid!"_

_Man-"I've never seen something like that in my life!_

_Woman-"You were incredible!"_

_Zuko-"Thank you very much."_

_Man-"May I have your autograph?"_

_Zuko-"Sure."_

_(Zuko continued to sign his autograph and thank people for their compliments to him. It seemed like the crowds would never end. As Zuko kept signing autographs and talking to fans, Reick, Mical, Cain and the rest of the crew stepped into the tea shop. The place went from noisy and chaotic, to complete dead silence. Reick and Zuko looked at each other for a good minute as Jin, Tycho, and Iroh got a little edgy. Reick and his group walked toward Zuko and everyone got out of their way. Reick stopped in front of Zuko with an expressionless face.)_

_Reick-"Kid..."_

_(His face then showed a smile and he put out his broken hand to Zuko.)_

_Reick-"You did real good last night."_

_Zuko-"You too."_

_(He was about to shake the hand but Reick quickly cut off that idea.)_

_Reick-"Its broken remember? You hip did the damage."_

_Zuko-"Oh yeah, sorry."_

_(Zuko shook his arm.)_

_Reick-"I need to apologize for what I've done to you and your friend. I'm sorry. No hard feelings right?"_

_(Zuko chuckled.)_

_Zuko-"You're forgiven friend. No hard feelings about your hands and nose right?"_

_(Reick chuckled a bit.)_

_Reick-"No hard feelings."_

_(Reick turned to Jin and offered his arm.)_

_Reick-"Sorry about pointing a...well you know. Forgiven?"_

_Cain-"Yeah, I'm very sorry about what we did and nearly did to too you."_

_Thief2-"Same here girl. We realize what we did was wrong."_

_Theif3-"We're really sorry for what we did that night."_

_Theif4-"Me too. You forgive us all?"_

_(Jin didn't need a moment to think about it as she hugged every one of them.)_

_Jin-"Of course I forgive you guys! Why wouldn't I?"_

_(Reick, Cain, and the other ex thieves-"Thank you."_

_(They all looked at each other strangely at each of them having said it at the exact same time. Mical went over to Zuko and shook his hand.)_

_Mical-"I got to tell you kid, you showed a ton of gut out there. You did a phenomenal job and no one should tell you otherwise."_

_Zuko-"I appreciate that very much."_

_Mical-"Ever thought of keeping this as your future career? You already have the license, not to mention all these fans, you should stick with it. My son-in-law is living proof of what you're capable of."_

_Reick-"Thanks dad."_

_Mical-"Anytime."_

_(Zuko had thought about that question already. He knew the answer to the question, but the problem was saying it to all these people. Just then, Klay stepped in.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"Great. Might as well say it here though."_

_Zuko-"Actually, I thought I should officially retire from professional fighting."_

_(That came as a surprise to everyone in the place. The fans were especially disappointed. They cried out "No's" and "What" to Zuko.)_

_Man-"You can't quit kid!"_

_Woman-"Why quit now?"_

_Man-"Yeah, you're great!"_

_(Zuko tried to explain to people but the voices just wouldn't let him speak. Klay stepped forward and got the people's attention.)_

_Klay-"Hey listen! Listen! My fighter, just as he said, is retired now. He has nothing more to prove to you. He just showed you all last night what heart and hard work get you. What more do you want from him?"_

_(Reick stepped forward.)_

_Reick-"That's right. If he wants to quit, then he quits."_

_(Reick turned to Zuko.)_

_Reick-"Kid, thanks. Thanks for showing me what the true heart of a champion is again. See you some other time?"_

_Zuko-"Hopefully."_

_Reick-"Maybe one day you'll change your mind. Who knows? If you do, know I'll be cheering for you."_

_(Reick and his group left to leave.)_

_Mical-"It was a thrill training the man who fought you."_

_(Zuko smiled and shook his hand.)_

_Zuko-"I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

_Cain-"See you kid."_

_Thief2-"Great job by the way."_

_Theif3-"Yeah, I tip my hat to you."_

_Theif4-"You're great kid."_

_(Reick's group left the tea shop and the people got back to asking for autographs. Zuko decided to make an exit out the back and grabbed Tycho, Jin, and Klay. They exited out the back.)_

_Zuko-"Klay, I'm sorry I disappointed you with deciding to quit. I just want get back to being with my Uncle again."_

_Klay-"You didn't disappoint me kid. If you really want to stop fighting, then you go right ahead. I'm glad for the opportunity to train you. Besides, if you let God lead your steps you might just end up fighting again. Now let's all celebrate by getting something to eat."_

_Tycho-"Sorry, no can do. I've got school remember?"_

_Jin-"Okay. See you Tycho!"_

_Tycho-"See you guys."_

_(Tycho left.)_

_Klay-"Well I say we celebrate your match with some lunch. It's all on me."_

_(But as they were about to leave, someone came from the alley.)_

_Messenger-"Excuse me, but which one of you here is Jin?"_

_Jin-"That'd be me. Why?"_

_Messenger-"It's a special delivery. I was told to deliver this to you personally."_

_(He handed the package to her and left. Jin opened it and her eyes lit up after reading the letter inside.)_

_Jin-"I don't believe it!"_

_Zuko-"What is it?"_

_Jin-"You guys aren't going to believe this! I'm a professional boxer now, and my first fight is tomorrow!"_

_(Klay and Zuko were completely surprised.) _

_Klay and Zuko-"What!?"_

_Jin-"I'm a boxer now! That's awesome!"_

_(Klay couldn't believe this was happening and it wasn't a good thing.)_

_Klay-"Jin, don't think I'm not happy you got a license, but why didn't you tell me sent in application to get a professional boxing license? Before you answer though think, why would your application to be a professional boxer get passed so quickly? Second, why would someone set you up to fight someone the exact time you got your license?"_

_Zuko-"Yeah Jin, something isn't right here."_

_Jin-"I was going to tell you guys eventually what I did. To your other questions, I don't know. Maybe they saw what Lee was capable of doing and decided to give me a shot."_

_Klay-"Jin, think about it. Lee already KO'd Reick in a street fight and therefore they could've had something to gain if they set him up to fight. But Jin, you haven't done anything big worth recognition. It makes no sense."_

_Jin-"Well look it doesn't matter. I'm a professional boxer now, like Lee is...I mean was until today. I even get to fight tomorrow! That's my dream! Ever since I saw you Lee in that bout with Reick, I wanted to do the same thing you did, and now I get my chance. I can't believe this!"_

_(Although Zuko was happy for Jin, Klay wasn't excited.)_

_Klay-"Jin, I'm happy for you. I really am, but I have to advice you not to fight yet."_

_(Jin was surprised that Klay was saying this.)_

_Jin-"What? Why?"_

_Klay-"Jin, I'm not saying you're not in good shape or anything, but you're just not ready. You got in decent shape but you're nowhere near to the shape necessary to fight a professional boxing match."_

_Jin-"Are you saying I can't go and fight this because I'm a girl?"_

_Klay-"Jin, I'm not a sexist and I know you're not physically inferior just because you're a girl because you're not inferior. No one is inferior in any way because we're all made equal. However, look at Lee. Now when we started Lee was in excellent shape for someone his age and therefore with some hard training had a fighting chance. You on the other hand weren't in shape at all when you started. To fully train you so you can fight in the shape you'd need to be in I'd still need at least three more weeks of hard training. Jin, you're just not ready to fight."_

_(Jin was angry.)_

_Jin-"What are you talking about? I thought you said everyone had a puncher's chance? Don't I?"_

_Klay-"Everyone has a puncher's chance Jin, but you need to go in prepared and not like normal. Otherwise, you won't have much of a chance. You need to be wise about something like this and go in prepared, and then you have a puncher's chance. You need to be thinking about this Jin."_

_Jin-"I don't need to think about anything! Look I trained just as hard as Lee did! I know I'm ready and can stomp whoever I'm going to fight!"_

_Klay-"Don't call something over till it's over. Pride comes before the fall Jin."_

_(Jin wasn't listening though. Pride had taken over.)_

_Jin-"No Klay! I'm ready! I know I can do this! I'm going to fight whoever I need to fight tomorrow and that's not going to change!"_

_(That night Zuko was in his bed, but he wasn't sleeping or lying down. He was thinking.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"That nightmare. It was just a nightmare, but what if it was more than that? What if..."_

_(Zuko didn't even want to think about it. To lose the girl he loved, he couldn't even imagine the pain he'd feel if he lost Jin.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"I got to talk to Jin about this. I won't take the chance of losing her. Still, who was that girl in that nightmare? Who...who could do that to Jin?"_

_(Zuko didn't sleep well that night.)_

_(The next day, just a half an hour before the fight, we find Jin, Zuko, Klay, and Tycho were in the dressing room preparing for the fight. Klay was placing the tape on Jin's hands as Tycho massaged her shoulder's, but Zuko was standing silently against the wall.)_

_Klay-"There's nothing I can say to convince you to call this off?"_

_Jin-"Not a chance."_

_Klay-"Alright (In a depressed tone.). Then listen to what I'm going to say. I want you fighting like an out-fighter, okay (An "out fighter" is a boxer who distances himself/herself form his/her opponent, fighting with faster, longer range punches like the jab.)? I want you continually keep your distance and stick to your jab; you're going to win it in the points. You're not ready to fight a real fight yet so just stick and move when you get out there, alright?"_

_(Jin wasn't listening though.)_

_Jin's thoughts-"That's what you think."_

_(Klay finished putting on the tape.)_

_Jin-"Feels great Klay."_

_(Jin goes up.)_

_Jin-"I'm all hyped up for this. Thanks for coming to help Tycho!"_

_Tycho-"You'd think I'd miss my best friend's boxing debut? Not a chance."_

_Jin-"Thanks a lot Tycho!"_

_(Jin went up to the mirror and started checking out her jabs in front of the mirror. Zuko leaned off the wall and walked over to Klay.)_

_Zuko-"Klay, could you give me and Jin a minute?"_

_Klay-"Sure Lee. Come on Tycho."_

_(The two walked out leaving Jin and Lee together. Zuko was staring into the wall while Jin was still checking out her jabs. Zuko finally opened his mouth.)_

_Zuko-"So, ready for tonight?"_

_(Jin stopped throwing jabs and looked at Zuko.)_

_Jin-"I was wondering when you were finally going to speak. You've been quite this whole time. What's wrong? So excited for me that you can't speak?"_

_Zuko-"Well I just want you to be careful out there tonight you know. I mean, I took a real beating from Reick. So just don't wear yourself out there."_

_Jin-"Wear myself out?"_

_Zuko-"Well Jin, you're not in the shape you need to be in."_

_Jin-"What? Not in the right shape? What are you talking about; I'm stronger and quicker than I've ever been."_

_Zuko-"I'm not saying Jin that you haven't gotten stronger but...you're just not ready. Like Klay said, you need at least 3 more weeks of hard training before you can even think of fighting professionally. Plus, you don't even know who you're fighting. For all you know, it could be a seasoned veteran of the game."_

_Jin-"I'm ready Lee! Now I don't understand why you think I can't win but I'm going to fight whoever I'm fighting, and I'm going to beat them! Ever since I started seeing the heart you had I wanted to do this, and tonight is my night! Lee...maybe you didn't feel the way I do right now when you got to fight Reick, so I can't ask you to understand what I'm feeling."_

_(Jin grabbed her gloves and walked over to Zuko.)_

_Jin-"You will though when it's over. You'll understand when it's over."_

_(In June's dressing room, June was checking her gloves while Tye stood in front of her.)_

_Tye-"This bum is yours. Play around with her a bit. For the first half of the first round let this girl get in some punches. Let her get overconfident, and when she makes a mistake exploit it. When you get the opening throw everything you have into her. Show the crowd, especially that so called prince, what you're made of. Take the girl's heart."_

_(The door opened and stepped in the crime boss with his two bodyguards.)_

_C. B.-"Ready for tonight June?"_

_June-"How much of beating do you want me to give the girl?"_

_C. .B.-"Three words; make it brutal."_

_June-"What makes you think her crew will just let me beat her to a pulp without throwing in the towel?"_

_C. B.-"I'll take care of that small problem. You just come through end of the deal by punching the girl."_

_June-"One more thing. What happens when I beat the girl and the "prince"? What then? I want something else besides just the cash."_

_(C. B. saw there was something to gain than just some revenge. There was power to be gained. A world champion under his control, now that was better than just a city champion. He had been waiting for the right opportunity, and now it had presented itself.)_

_C. B.-"Alright. When you win, I'll make you my personal fighter. I'll be your fight promoter after this, and I'll give you a shot at the title for this city. You already know the huge rivalry between your city Omashu and Ba Sing Se. I'll set you up to fight the Ba Sing Se Boxing Champion Reick, and once you beat him I'll pull some strings and get you to fight the Boxing Champion of the World. Is that good enough?"_

_(June looked at Tye with a smile and he nodded a yes. She turned her head back to the crime boss.)_

_June-"I say we have a deal."_

_(Reick, Mical, Cain, and the other ex-thieves took their seats in the fifth row.)_

_Ex-thief2-"Think the girl can do it?"_

_Reick-"Look, if that girl is in the shape she needs to be in and has the same heart her friend did than I'd say this is going to be one good fight."_

_Cain-"That's if she's in the right shape."_

_Mical-"Heart is nothing unless you're going in prepared."_

_Ex-thief3-"I don't think the girl would be that stupid to fight without the proper training."_

_Ex-theif4-"Yeah. I agree with you. I wouldn't be that stupid to step in the ring with the world's #1 contender without that."_

_Ex-theif2-"I'm sure she's prepared."_

_(People recognized Reick and Mical and started asking for autographs from them both. Little did the group know what awaited Jin.)_

_(Jin, Zuko, Klay, and Tycho all climbed into the ring. Jin danced around a bit with her hands up and got a few whistles and cheers. She came back to the crew in her corner.)_

_Jin-"Thanks for getting me here Klay, couldn't have done it without you."_

_Klay-"You're welcome."_

_(But he didn't say it in an excited tone.)_

_Tycho-"I'm real happy for you Jin!"_

_Jin-"Hey thanks Tycho!"_

_(Boos were coming into a section of the arena and the crew looked where the boos from the crowd were directed.)_

_Jin-"I wonder who it is I'm going to beat."_

_Tycho-"I think I can see her now with three guys. Must be her crew."_

_(Zuko turned his head toward the person but still couldn't see the person. A man held up the ropes and stepped in the most shocking thing Zuko could've imagined. It was the bounty hunter June, the same bounty hunter he'd hired to help him capture the Avatar. He had held a fake smile earlier but that was now all gone; he was shocked to the core. He immediately knew it was her, and she immediately knew it was him.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"I don't' believe it. She's the one. She was the one in the dream. This is not good at all."_

_June's thoughts-"It's him alright. He's got more hair now and that ponytail is gone, but I could spot him a mile away."_

_(Jin noticed Zuko's face change as he and June eyed each other from opposite ends of the ring.)_

_Jin-"Lee? Something wrong?"_

_Zuko-"Yes, there is. I know your opponent."_

_Jin-"You do?"_

_(Jin looked at June and raised her eyebrow as she looked back at Zuko.)_

_Jin-"You didn't ever date her did you?"_

_(Zuko was about to say no when he was cut off by the ring announcer.)_

_R. Ann.-"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Our first fight of the night features a special bout. A newcomer versus a veteran. In the corner on my right, a newcomer to the game, trained by the World Amateur Champion himself (Cheers went up for Klay and he waved a bit.), Jinnnnnn "The Dancing Destroyer"!"_

_(Jin raised her hands and cheers came from the crowd with some whistles. They were behind the fighter from their city. Then the gong rang and the ring announcer continued.)_

_R. Ann.-"In the corner to my left, a professional to the game with an amazing record of 55 wins, all of them knockouts. The Omashu Boxing Champion and the World's #1 Contender, Junnnnnnne "The Death Angel"."_

_(Boos came from all over. June ignored it.)_

_June's thoughts-"Ba Sing Se trash. Their day is coming."_

_R. Ann.-"Referee Kaj Migra."_

_(Both teams stepped up to the center of the ring and the ref gave the instructions.)_

_Ref-"You both know the rules. I'm just going to go over a few of them. Watch your low blows, kidney punches, and rabbit punches. In case of a knockdown you go to the corner I tell you to and stay there until I tell you to come out. Obey my commands and the rules at all times and there'll be no point deductions. Any questions? Okay touch em up and come out fighting at the gong."_

_(Jin was cocky.)_

_Jin-"Time to show you what I'm made of."_

_(June still had her hands down and simply stared at Jin.)_

_Jin-"Well get your hands up! Come on! What are you, deaf? I said it's time to show you what I'm (She took her hands in the air and sent them down to knock down June's hands.) made of!"_

_(But when they landed, they didn't budge an inch. Jin's face immediately went from excitement to surprise and June just leaned in.)_

_June-"You will lose."_

_(Withought another word she walked back to her corner. Jin regained her composure and her face was once again filled with excitement at what was about to occur.)_

_Jin-"Can't wait to knock her down."_

_(Zuko knew he had to try.)_

_Zuko-"Jin, call it off. Please."_

_Jin-"Not on your life."_

_(June was given her mouth guard.)_

_Tye-"Remember the plan. Let her make the first mistake."_

_(Klay fed Jin her mouthed.)_

_Klay-"Remember what I said. Stay away from her and stick to your jab. You've got longer arms so you keep yourself at a safe distance."_

_(Each of the crews left the ring, leaving only Jin, June, and the referee inside the ring.)_

_Zuko-"Jin."_

_(She turned to him.)_

_Zuko-"Please be careful."_

_Jin-"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

_(The gong sounded. Jin danced around the ring, continually looking for a good opening to throw a jab. Why do I think I called her the Dancing Destroyer? Jin continued to dance around June still looking for an opening.)_

_Klay-"Keep your hands up Jin."_

_(Just as those words came out so did right jab from Jin to the face of June came out followed by another. Two quicker, right jabs followed. After some more movement Jin threw a right jab and a left hook then quickly moved away to avoid a counter.)_

_Tycho-"Beautiful Jin."_

_(Another right jab and left hook hit their mark and she safely got away from June. June wasn't fazed at all however.)_

_Zuko-"Alright Jin stick her!"_

_(Another right jab and another! As Jin danced around the ring, the crime boss motioned to his bodyguards. They nodded and moved into position. Bodyguard2 moved threw a door while bodyguard1 walked over to Klay and tapped him on the shoulder.)_

_Bodyguard1-"Excuse me sir, but I need to speak to about something."_

_Klay-"I'm a little busy here sir if you haven't noticed."_

_Bodyguard1-"It's about your children."_

_(Klay immediately turned his attention to the man.)_

_Klay-"Did something happen to them?"_

_Bodyguard1-"Come with me please and I'll tell you."_

_(Klay turned to Zuko.)_

_Klay-"Take over for me Lee."_

_(Klay followed the man. Little did he know who was leading him. He followed him through the arena through a door leading into a dark hallway. As Klay entered inside the door closed and he was hit upside the head with a metal pole. Klay fell to the ground unconscious. Bodyguard1 knelt down and felt Klay's pulse.)_

_Bodyguard1-"He'll be out for a while."_

_Bodyguard2-"Perfect."_

_(Jin threw another successful right jab into June and another!)_

_Jin-"Come on."_

_(Jin threw another jab and it landed on the mark. June prepared her left for the big one.)_

_Tye-"Now!"_

_(June came in and threw a monstrous left into Jin's face. June trapped Jin along the ropes and attacked her face with tremendous punches.)_

_Zuko-"Get out of there!"_

_(Jin moved off the ropes and threw two jabs into June's face. She tried to hit June with a right hook but June dodged it immediately attacked Jin with crushing punches to the face. A right to the head! Then a left to body with a crushing uppercut to the chin! Jin was reeling from the barrage she was taking and June wasn't letting up.)_

_Zuko-"Clinch her Jin!_

_Tycho-"Clinch her!"_

_(Jin desperately tried to tie June up, but June threw Jin across the ring against the ropes. When Jin turned around she was immediately met with a right hook to the face.)_

_Tye-"Unload it!"_

_(A right and left to the head by June! Another of the same combination, and then another! Another to the face of Jin! The gong sounded but June continued punching away at Jin. She threw 3 crushing hooks into Jin's face before the ref could stop her.)_

_Zuko-"Jin!"_

_(Zuko immediately was with Jin who was barely able to stand. While Zuko helped Jin over to her corner Tycho went over to June.)_

_Tycho-"What's the matter with you!? The gong rang! Why didn't you stop!?"_

_(Tye pulled out the mouth guard out of June's mouth.)_

_June-"You want to know why?"_

_(She pointed to the ref.)_

_June-"He didn't tell me to stop!"_

_Ref-"You know the rules! You stop fighting at the sound of the gong. That will cost you a point."_

_(June just walked back to her corner. She could care less if she lost a single point.)_

_(Reick and his whole gang were worried now.)_

_Ex-thief2-"That girl took a beating."_

_Ex-thief3-"A beating? That was a massacre."_

_Ex-thief4-"That girl was hit so hard I could feel it."_

_(Reick turned to Mical.)_

_Reick-"They should stop the fight."_

_Mical-"Yeah, they should. Another beating like that and that girl could get in serious trouble."_

_(In Jin's corner Zuko was talking to Jin while Tycho wiped the sponge across her face.)_

_Zuko-"Jin, this fight is over. I'm calling this off."_

_Jin-"No!"_

_Zuko-"Jin she's killing you out there! Don't you understand that!?"_

_Jin-"I came here to fight Lee."_

_Zuko-"I'm sorry Jin, but I'm stopping this fight."_

_(Jin immediately pulled his face in just as he was about to turn around.)_

_Jin-"No, I came here to fight. Now you promise me, no matter what happens out there you won't stop this fight."_

_(Jin's nose and mouth both had blood coming out and her eyes could barely see clearly or straight.)_

_Zuko-"Jin, I'm not going to let you get killed out there!"_

_Jin-"Promise me, if you truly love me, you won't stop this fight."_

_(Zuko looked at Jin with completely worried eyes as she got up and Tycho fed her mouth guard.)_

_Jin-"No matter what."_

_(June was fed her mouth guard.)_

_Tye-"Finish this pretender. Explode over her."_

_(The gong sounded and Jin started dancing around the ring circling June.)_

_June-"Come on chump. Show me what you've got. Hit me."_

_(Jin obliged her with a right hook to the cheek but June immediately came back throwing crushing punches into Jin's face. Jin tried to counter but June just dodged it and immediately started throwing incredible shots into Jin's face. A right to the head! She pushed Jin into the corner and started unloading on her. She threw a right hook to the face, and then a left and right to the nose. Jin was being pounded without mercy. Reick immediately stood up and yelled.)_

_Reick-"Ref, stop the fight!"_

_(The ref didn't hear anything though and instead of stopping June was allowing her to completely pound away at Jin. Tycho couldn't stand anymore of this.)_

_Tycho-"Throw the towel Lee! Throw it!"_

_(Zuko immediately grabbed the towel and was preparing to throw it, but Jin saw and clinched June and yelled "Don't!" to him. Zuko held the towel in the air.)_

_June-"Get back in there!"_

_(June threw Jin back in the corner and started unloading once again at her.)_

_Tycho-"Lee, throw the towel!"_

_(Zuko tried to throw it again but Jin yelled "No!" to him. He didn't throw it. Jin took a right hook to the head and left to the body! Jin got a chinful of a crushing uppercut and was reeling. Then a left hook to the face! Then a right! Jin was being pulverized! Then June pulled her left back and threw everything she had into a left uppercut to Jin's chin. June stopped punching as Jin stood straight and motionless. She was motionless, but then fell flat to the canvas. She was dead.)_

_Zuko-"No!"_

_(June walked away to her corner and crowds of reporters crawled into the boxing arena to ask June questions while Zuko and Tycho were over with Jin.)_

_Tycho-"Jin! Talk to us, come on!"_

_Zuko-"Jin please say something!"_

_(June spoke loudly to all the reporters around her.)_

_June-"Get this in your stories. I won't and cannot be beaten. Soon I'll fight to the so called champion of this city. After I crush him, I'll destroy the so called champion of the world."_

_(Zuko was holding Jin trying to get a pulse.)_

_Zuko-"Where' the dang doctor!? Jin please, don't do this! You can make it!"_

_(Back with June.)_

_Reporter-"Your opponent seems to be in very serious condition."_

_June-"She messed with a bull. I simply gave her the horns."_

_Reporter-"What if the damages are more serious though?"_

_June-"If she dies,"_

_(She looked at Zuko, and Zuko looked right back at her.)_

_June-"what do I care."_

_(Zuko looked at Jin's face. Still no breathing. Tears came down his face, as they did on Tycho's. Zuko looked back at June and their eyes met. Zuko's eyes were filled with tragedy and anger. He wanted only one thing. Revenge.)_

_(Zuko was still holding Jin close with tears in his eyes. For only the second time in his life his face was filled with tears and he didn't care. Jin was...WAIT! Jin was breathing again; she was alive! Jin opened her eyes a bit.)_

_Jin (In a low voice.)-"Guys?"_

_Tycho-"Jin! You're alive!"_

_Zuko-"Oh Jin, I'd though I lost you."_

_(He held her close and she held him back. The doctor came by with her two assistants and had a quick look at Jin.)_

_Doctor-"We need to get her to the hospital now sirs."_

_Zuko-"Alright."_

_(As the assistants put Jin on the stretcher he told her she'd be alright. Tycho immediately followed them, but Zuko wasn't done with June yet. He turned in June's direction as she was speaking to the reporters.)_

_Zuko-"Hey you."_

_(She stopped talking and turned her direction to Zuko.)_

_Zuko-"I'll see you in the ring. Anytime; anywhere!"_

_(The reporters were intently listening in on the conversation.)_

_June-"Alright. One week from today, you're going down. We can discuss the details of my future victory at the press building tomorrow at midday. Hope you're girlfriend can make it."_

_(June walked out of the ring with her crew smiling.)_

_Tye-"This chump is yours."_

_(The crime boss was smiling too as he sipped his glass of wine. His two bodyguards came up beside him.)_

_C. B.-"Well done gentlemen. Where'd you put the man?"_

_Bodyguard1-"He's still alive if that's what you mean."_

_Bodyguard2-"How did the match go?"_

_(He was still smiling.)_

_C. B.-"Oh I'd say it went, rather well."_

_(At the hospital, Jin was lying in a bed with Tycho and Zuko, holding Jin's hand, sitting down next to her bed. Jin was bandaged up a bit, her nose had two cotton balls, and the cut on her cheek had been stitched up.)_

_Jin-"So how do I look?"_

_Zuko-"I give you a ten out of an eleven."_

_Jin-"Thanks Lee. How bad was I hit out there?"_

_Tycho-"Don't ask us. We weren't the ones getting our faces pounded in."_

_Jin-"Trust me, it was brutal."_

_(Klay then popped through the open door and into the room. He walked over to Jin on the opposite side where Tycho and Zuko were standing.)_

_Klay-"Feeling well Jin?"_

_Jin-"What do you think?"_

_Klay-"I'd want to say yes, but the answer would have to be no."_

_Jin-"You got it. It's good to see you Klay, but where were you? Why'd you disappear to?"_

_Klay-"Someone told me my daughters were in trouble. I followed them to find out what was wrong. I walked through a door and next thing I know I'm out cold. I woke up in a room tied up. Luckily someone found me and got me out."_

_Tycho-"Why would someone do that?"_

_Iroh-"Because they had something to gain if he was gone."_

_(Everyone turned to the source of the voice, Iroh, who just walked into the room.)_

_Jin-"What would someone have to gain by me being beat like I was? The only thing someone had to gain was a win, and that was June."_

_Klay-"No. There's something else. I can't exactly see it, but someone wanted you to get hurt the way you were. It wasn't just about winning; it was about devastating you."_

_Tycho-"But why would someone just want to see Jin get hurt like that?"_

_Iroh-"I don't know. I still haven't figured that out yet."_

_Klay-"But we will."_

_(Jin looked at Klay.)_

_Jin-"Klay, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have gone out there like that when I wasn't ready. I could have gotten hurt even worse out there. What was I thinking?"_

_Klay-"It's alright Jin. Apology accepted. I understand you're heart for the sport Jin, but now you know not to go into a situation when you know you're not ready."_

_Jin-"You could say that again."_

_Reick-"You showed a lot of heart out there."_

_(Reick and his posse entered the room.)_

_Mical-"You were beaten badly. That much is true. But you showed a lot of heart. You wouldn't stop fighting till you fell."_

_Cain-"Be proud of yourself for that. You threw what you had and kept going."_

_Ex-Theif2-"Just don't make a mistake like that again."_

_Ex-Theif3-"Wouldn't want to get hurt like that again now would you?"_

_Ex-Theif4-"Yeah. Next time you fight her, knock her out big time."_

_Jin-"Thank you all and I'll keep that tip in mind."_

_(A nurse stepped in.)_

_Nurse-"Excuse me everyone, visiting hours are over however."_

_Reick-"See you kid."_

_Mical-"Get better kid."_

_Cain-"So long."_

_(Reick's group left the room.)_

_Klay-"You get better okay? I'll come and see tomorrow, and I'll bring my kids too."_

_Jin-"That'd be wonderful."_

_(Klay headed out of the room.)_

_Tycho-"Don't scare me like that again. Get well fast. Bye Jin."_

_Jin-"See you Tycho."_

_(Tycho left the room leaving the nurse, Iroh, and Zuko with Jin.)_

_Nurse-"Sir?"_

_(Zuko caressed Jin's hand.)_

_Zuko-"You want me to stay with you?"_

_Jin-"No it's alright Lee. You can go."_

_Zuko-"You'll be okay?"_

_Jin-"I'll be fine. The worst is past me."_

_Iroh-"Come on nephew. The lady is waiting."_

_(Zuko leaned in and gave Jin a kiss.)_

_Zuko-"I love you."_

_(Jin kissed him.)_

_Jin-"I love you too."_

_Nurse-"Sir?"_

_(Zuko got up and walked out with his uncle. Klay and Tycho were waiting outside.)_

_Klay-"She'll be alright Lee. There's no need to worry."_

_(Two people came up to Zuko and Klay, and they weren't happy at all.)_

_Jin's mother-"Are you Lee and are you Klay?"_

_Klay-"We are."_

_(The minute he said that he got a slap to the face, and then Zuko got one too.)_

_Jin's mother-"How could you just stand there and let my daughter let my daughter get beaten like the way she was?"_

_(Zuko was silent.)_

_Jin's father-"And you! How could you think my daughter could go fight like that? My daughter tells me she's going out with friends, and the next thing I hear from my friends is that my daughter is in the hospital after fighting!_

_Jin's mother-"My daughter isn't going to be fighting anyone anymore! And you Lee won't ever be around her ever again to let her get hurt like I heard. You stay away from my daughter."_

_Jin's father-"Both of you stay away from her. I don't ever want to see you within 10 yards of my daughter ever."_

_(They both walked away and into the room where Jin was. They got the visiting hours were over from the nurse, but they wouldn't have any of it. Zuko turned his head to Klay.)_

_Zuko-"Klay?"_

_Klay-"Yes Lee?"_

_Zuko-"You think I could beat that fighter June?"_

_Klay-"I think you should do nothing but knock her block off."_

_Zuko-"You with me Tycho?"_

_Tycho-"I'll do anything to help you make that psycho pays."_

_Zuko-"Uncle, what do you think I should do?"_

_Iroh-"I think you already know the answer to that."_

_Zuko-"Yes."_

_(He turned his head away.)_

_Zuko-"I do."_

_(At the same building where Reick and Zuko's fight was announced, June and Zuko's crew were announcing a fight of their own.)_

_Reporter-"Mr. Klay, knowing June's punching power and strength, do you think your kid has a chance?"_

_Klay-"As I said last time, everyone has a puncher's chance. All you have to do is just go for it with all you have and nothing is impossible."_

_Tye-"I have to disagree completely."_

_(He turns his face away from Klay to the reporters.)_

_Tye-"June is the best fighter in the world. There is no one who anywhere who can match her strength, speed, or endurance."_

_Reporter-"Sounds like you think she's invincible."_

_Tye-"Yes, she is unbeatable. After crushing this boy she will dominate this city's champion and then destroy the champion of the world."_

_Reporter-"June, are you expecting a challenge from Lee who, might I add, is the only person to have gone the distance with the Ba Sing Se Boxing Champion Reick?"_

_June-"No, not in the least. This so-called fighter is nothing. The only reason he even went the distance with the last champion was because the whole fight was a fluke. It's simply impossible for any newcomer, especially some kid, to go 15 rounds with a professional. Let alone a city champion."_

_Reporter-"What do you have to say to that kid? Was the fight fixed?"_

_Zuko-"No, that was not a fixed fight and I will prove to you that it wasn't fake once I face June in the ring next week."_

_June-"Please. Do you really think you can beat me? I'm 56-0, all of them knockouts and I recall that your girlfriend is included in that number."_

_Zuko-"Don't you dare bring her into this!"_

_Klay-"You could have killed her last night!"_

_June-"It was her fault for fighting me. I do what I need to do to win. And I don't care if some chump like that girl has to go to the hospital afterwards."_

_Zuko-"You're heartless."_

_June-"I take that as a compliment."_

_Tye-"I want to say to the press very clearly, my fighter shouldn't have had fight her last opponent. The last thing she needs is to fight another pretender. I assure you that this fight won't go even past the third round. That is how confident I am."_

_Klay-"Well I can tell you that Lee will not only go past the third round but win! And he'll win by a knockout!"_

_Tye-"Your fighter is nothing but a pretender while mine is a professional fighter! You stand no chance kid."_

_Zuko-"I stand more than just a chance against your fighter."_

_June-"You have no chance you Fire Nation scum."_

_(Everyone was now in shock, especially Zuko.)_

_June-"Did Lee forget to mention that? Well I'll say it for him. He's a fire bender!"_

_Reporter-"A fire bender?"_

_Reporter-"Where's your proof?"_

_June-"Everyone should be familiar with my past reputation as a top notch bounty hunter. This kid a while back hired me for a job in a fire nation uniform. I recognized him the minute I saw him. He's nothing other than a Fire bender."_

_Crime Boss-"I can back up that statement."_

_(Everyone was now looking at the crime boss, flanked by his two bodyguards, who had just popped in on the scene. He spoke as he headed to June's side of the table.)_

_C. B.-"Before I say anything relating to that though, I'd like to get down to other business. Starting today, I'm going to be June's fight promoter. I will, after this of course, get my fighter to face the Ba Sing Se Boxing Champion, and after that the Boxing Champion of the World."_

_(He sat down on a chair on June's left, flanked by his two standing bodyguards.)_

_C. B.-"Now, about the accusations against the boy. I had several of my employees search into the background of this child, and they found a few things very interesting about him. This boy is nothing other than a fire nation criminal who fled to this city to escape authorities."_

_Reporter-"What was his crime?"_

_(It took a second because the crime boss didn't want him dead, at least not yet. He had to suffer more first.)_

_C. B.-"He's a thief. Robbed a lot of important members of society. The point is, this boy is nothing more than fire nation trash."_

_(Klay looked at Zuko.)_

_Klay-"Lee is this true?"_

_(Everyone was now giving their undivided attention to Lee, Zuko, waiting for an answer.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"I can't just deny the claims, there's no use. But if I don't, then they're going to know I'm of the Fire Nation."_

_(The reporters were still waiting.)_

_C. B.-"I think they'd like an answer today child."_

_(Zuko wasn't afraid to answer them. He was no coward.)_

_Zuko-"Yes. ("What"t's came from the reporters.) I'm from the Fire Nation, and I'm proud of my heritage."_

_(The reporters were immediately swayed to Jin's side. No way would they ever stand behind a fire bender. They were lower than garbage in their eyes.)_

_Reporter-"How actually did you go the distance with our city champion?"_

_Reporter-"Yeah. Don't you think it was a little too much of coincidence that your opponent broke his nose in the first, his left hand in the fifth, and then his right in the final round?"_

_Reporter-"Exactly! It's simply impossible for someone of your age to accomplish something like that. Are you sure that match was nothing but a fluke?"_

_Zuko-"That match was not a fluke! Both of us gave our hearts out there."_

_C. B.-"Please. My ex-fighter Reick would've destroyed you at his full strength; you just got lucky. You were no match for Reick and you're certainly no match for the World's #1 Contender. You and your nation are made of nothing but weaklings. A people of scoundrels and murderers."_

_(The crime boss was all of the above, but who in the audience besides his associates knew. He was playing to the crowd.)_

_Zuko-"Don't you dare insult my country! My nation has brought more things to world than you know! We are a nation of greatness and honor."_

_Klay-"At least they let people speak out. They actually have the right to voice their opinions. While everyone in the Earth Kingdom who speaks out is silenced."_

_Tye-"Those are all lies and false propaganda, to support a violent nation like the Fire Nation!"_

_Zuko-"Violent, maybe. But my nation is not an evil beast just because it's at war with yours, and as I recall your nation isn't perfect either. (Zuko faced the reporters who were very uptight with Zuko.) You all have this belief that just because someone is Fire Nation they're a monster! You have this belief that you're so much better than my country! Well let me say what I think. I'm glad my nation has liberated your territories from the Earth Kingdom. I've seen in my past your soldiers who dare to call themselves protectors of the people, pushing them down and taking what they have! I've seen how you all have this prejudice against my people, just because we're Fire Nation. I'm sick of it. The Fire Nation has done wrong in the past, but it has also brought much good. You think that the crimes of a few of our generals are a right to call of our people murderers? No! In fact, where you failed to bring prosperity and help to the people we succeeded in many places. Yes, we're not perfect, but neither are you! I can list plenty of documented occasions where the Earth Kingdom has committed atrocities against Fire Nation Soldiers who, even after they surrendered, were butchered without mercy. Do you think that's right? Do you!"_

_Tye-"You're nothing but a piece of Fire Nation trash. That's what you are, and what you and your nation will always remain!"_

_(He turns to the reporters.)_

_Tye-"However, perhaps the simple defeat, of this so-called fighter, will be a perfect example to this city and the rest of the world, especially the Fire Nation, of how pathetically weak and inferior their society and country has become! June starts her training today!"_

_(June's group all got up and applause came for the words spoken by Tye. The Fire Nation was nothing but weak in their eyes. June eyed Zuko as she stood up.)_

_June-"Come fight night, your mine."_

_(Back at June's personal gym, Tye and June where answering questions about her training methods. Tye's methods of training where different than any other fighter in the world. With all the latest equipment, gear, and the newest training styles June was considered the most advanced fighter in the world. With her record of 56 wins, all by knockout, and with 0 losses she was considered by the world the best fighter ever, second to the present world champion of course. However, with her amazing record and extremely muscular body she was no doubt in line for a championship fight with the champion. Tye and his two lackeys stood next to June, who was in a tight shirt meant to show her muscular physique, and he answered the questions of the reporters with the Crime Boss and his two bodyguards beside him. June was very muscular and strong; she looked like a weight lifter.)_

_Tye-"I assure you that my fighter is in one of the best shapes of her career. There is no one in the world that can take the kind of training she has. She is the best boxer of all time."_

_Reporter1-"A little early to make assumptions like that don't you think?"_

_Tye-"Not at all. Has any fighter in the history of boxing ever had an undefeated record past 55 with no losses at all? The facts already speak for themselves."_

_Reporter3-"June how does this new style of training and all this advanced equipment enhance a fighter's performance?"_

_June-"Well it,"_

_(Tye cut her off.)_

_Tye-"I'll answer this June."_

_(He turned to the reporters.)_

_Tye-"It makes a fighter, a super fighter. An athlete, a superior athlete. While the world has been ignorant in the advances in science and technology for the fighting field we have uncovered the veil and have seen the advances through June that can be made. We want to educate the world of our superior training methods and show how our methods create the ultimate fighter."_

_Reporter2-"Recently there have been varied reports of fighters all around the world who have been found using a new invention of natural and unnatural elements that enhance performance called steroids. These have been banned world wide but still people have been found taking these performance enhancers, has June ever taken these before?"_

_(As the man had been talking June had gotten nervous at what the reporter had been saying, but Tye had kept most of his cool. June and Tye both knew that their training method wasn't just extreme workouts, but also times where she took steroids to enhance her muscular strength. The crime boss looked with a curious eye at Tye to see what he would say.)_

_Tye-"No no, my fighter is naturally trained."_

_Reporter2-"Well then how do you explain her, freakish strength?"_

_(June was nervous, but Tye knew how to answer reporters.)_

_Tye-"Did I not just go over June's training? Her training method is the most superior training method in the world. June is the most perfectly trained athlete in the entire world and looking at her I don't need to tell you how the results of her extreme training brings. How about a demonstration of what June's training has brought her?"_

_(He motioned everyone over to see 12 stone bricks pile one on top of the other over a plank of wood lifted by a strong wooden table. June walked behind it. While Tye and the others stood on his right while the reporters had a clear view of June and Tye.)_

_Tye-"Most fighters in the world can split four or five stone bricks with their elbow. June, show them what you can do."_

_(June got in a stance. Then she jumped, sent her elbow into the stone bricks, and split not only the bricks but the table, and sent the reporters in shock and the crime boss in surprise.)_

_Tye-"As you can see, June can not only break her opposition, but its support. June is undefeatable, and over the course of this following week she will become even stronger and more powerful than before."_

_(June walked over to the reporters.)_

_June-"I'm the greatest fighter in the world, and no one is ever going to beat me. I won't and cannot be beaten, ever."_

_Reporter4-"What's your prediction for your upcoming fight June?"_

_June-"Didn't I just say it? It's going to be nothing but a slaughter."_

_Reporter-"Yes, but who's? Lee's or yours?"_

_June-"You think I'm not serious!"_

_(She got up in his face.)_

_June-"When I'm done with this kid, the spirits themselves won't recognize him."_

_(As Zuko and Klay walked the streets, Zuko was met with faces of hate and prejudice. People glared, spoke under their breath, knocked into him on purpose, and called him names as he passed by. By now, everyone knew who he was. The crime boss made sure the rumors had spread quickly, and not only had they spread quickly but everyone who knew about him was accepting it. Soon enough though the entire city would know that the rumors were not just rumors but fact. _

_(Back at Klay's gym, Zuko and Klay were talking things over. Klay was leaning his side against the boxing ring while Zuko was leaning his back against it.)_

_Zuko-"You need understand why I couldn't tell you, even Jin, who I really was."_

_Klay-"I understand kid. You don't need to explain. I know where you're coming from."_

_Zuko-"How? You're the World Amateur Boxing Champion. Everyone in this city is so into the sport you're involved in that people like you are treated like Gods."_

_(Klay outstretched his hand. Flames arose from his hand as he bended the element in a beautiful swirl and then let it dissipate.)_

_Klay-"If this city saw what I just showed you, I'd be in a world of hurt right now."_

_Zuko-"You're a fire bender."_

_Klay-"Yes, I am. I used to be Fire Nation Soldier for a time before I got here."_

_Zuko-"How'd you end up here then?"_

_Klay-"It's a long story. It started out with me joining the army,"_

_Eight Years earlier_

_(Soldiers all stood to attention inside the massive courtyard. They all stood straight and tall in the full Fire Nation uniform, all facing forward to the Fire Lord Ozai who stood in front on top of the area overlooking the courtyard. He began the speech.)_

_Eight years earlier._

_(In a large procession area, the glory of the Fire Nation stood all around in perfect formation. All these young men and women, soldiers of the Fire Nation, stood straight and tall facing the fire lord. He stood in an area over viewing the entire area, letting him see the every last soldier in the area.)_

_Ozai-"Soldiers!"_

_(The soldiers immediately saluted the Fire Lord and then stood motionless in their positions.)_

_Ozai-"Today is your graduation day. Today you go out to your stations, wherever they may be. Today you will be worthy of marching with the Fire Nation Flag in battle. In company with brothers and sisters in arms, you will bring about the destruction of the Water Tribes, the elimination of the Earth Kingdom, and create the very future of the Fire Nation. Your task will neither be easy nor quick. Your enemies are well equipped and trained, and they all will fight savagely. I have full confidence however in your capabilities. Go! And let the world see the glory of the Fire Nation!"_

_(The soldiers cheered, all except for Klay that is. Later that night, the soldiers where celebrating their graduation into the Fire Nation's Armed Forces. His friends and fellow soldiers where both drinking and enjoying a good time. Klay wasn't doing much of anything though except standing in a corner and enjoying some wine. It was the first bit of wine he'd had in a very long time. Months of intensive training had prepared him for his future moment. He was the top student in the graduating class. He was well respected for that, but it didn't mean he was open to the people who congratulated him. He barely talked to anyone he didn't know, and even his friends barely got a word from him. Just then General Iroh popped into the area.)_

_Soldier-"Commander on deck!"_

_(Klay immediately stood to attention and saluted Iroh.)_

_Iroh-"At ease soldier. I hear you made the top of your class this year."_

_Klay-"Yes sir, I did."_

_(Iroh lent out his hand, and Klay shook it.)_

_Iroh-"Well done."_

_Klay-"Thank you sir."_

_Iroh-"By the way, do you see that girl over there?"_

_Klay-"Yes, why?"_

_Iroh-"You think she's beautiful?"_

_Klay-"Why?"_

_Iroh-"Because she's been staring at you for some time. Just wondering if you were curious at all."_

_(Iroh saluted Klay and Klay returned the salute. Iroh walked off, leaving Klay alone. Klay looked at the girl who had been staring at him for some time. She blushed a bit and turned her head away from facing Klay. Klay simply sipped his wine and walked off. He walked into the garden and took a look around. As rounded a corner he me the girl who had been staring at him earlier.)_

_Soldier-"Hi."_

_Klay-"Hello._

_Soldier-"I heard you got the top of the class, congratulations."_

_Klay-"Yes, thanks you."_

_Soldier-"So, what's your name?"_

_Klay-"Klay."_

_Soldier-"Klay. That's a...unique name."_

_Klay-"Thank you."_

_Soldier-"I also hear you're the best boxer in the whole school."_

_(This was all boring Klay.)_

_Klay-"Yes. Look I know you find me attractive, but I'm not exactly looking right now."_

_(She couldn't believe he had been that disrespectful to her right now, but she kept her cool.)_

_Soldier-"Is that so? Well I bet you couldn't beat me in a fight any day."_

_(Klay couldn't believe he'd just heard those words.)_

_Klay-"What did you just say?"_

_Soldier-"I said I could beat you in a boxing match. Not only that, but with less than 5 punches I could knock you out."_

_Klay-"Alright. You want to prove it?"_

_Soldier-"Gladly. How does tonight sound?"_

_Klay-"Sounds fine with me."_

_(Ten minutes later, Klay and this soldier had gloves on with a crowd of onlookers in makeshift ring quickly made for the two. Klay and the girl stepped to the center of the makeshift ring. He was taller than her and had longer arms. They looked evenly matched in muscular strength, but Klay concurred that just by looking at her he could beat her.)_

_Soldier-"How about a little bit of a wager?"_

_(Although Klay's personality was completely soldier like, he did like the sound of a wager.)_

_Klay-"Name it."_

_Soldier-"You win, I leave you alone and give you say...50 silver pieces."_

_Klay-"Sounds good."_

_Soldier-"But, if I win...you have to go on a date with me."_

_Klay-"What?!"_

_Soldier-"Scared you'll lose?"_

_(Klay usually didn't show his emotions, but now she was pushing it.)_

_Klay-"Fine. I'm going to put you in your place."_

_(They touched gloves and went back in their corners. Klay had an acquaintance of his in his corner.)_

_Acq.-"You have this in the bag man. Just hit her hard, she'll crumble. She's a girl for crying out loud."_

_Klay-"Right."_

_(Klay was fed his mouthgaurd. He looked in the other corner, and to his surprise he saw the girl had Iroh in her corner. His general was helping her. He couldn't understand why, but no matter.)_

_Iroh-"Nervous?"_

_Soldier-"Not at all."_

_Iroh-"Listen; take a minute to read his movements. When he slips up, get close and hit his chin. He's overconfident, so use that to your advantage."_

_(He fed her her mouthgaurd. Klay and the girl came at each other. Klay stuck a right jab in her face. He circled around the girl, and threw another. Another! Sticking jabs into the girl and slowly wearing her down was Klay's strategy right now. He hit her with another, and then threw a left hook into her face followed by a right uppercut to the chin. He quickly moved to safety and successfully slipped a jab from the girl. This seemed too easy, although less than 15 seconds had passed. He threw another successful jab into the girl's face and then another! He pushed past her jab and clinched her.)_

_Klay-"Is that all you've got? C'mon give these people something to see."_

_(He pushed her away and immediately threw a jab, and then another. He circled around, threw a jab from the right and left. The girl simply shook it off and motioned to him for more. She was in the corner. Klay saw a perfect opportunity. He threw a jab that pushed her deeper in the corner. He tried to throw a right jab, she slipped it, and he tried to follow it up with a right hook, but she dodged that. She saw her chance. She threw a right jab and then followed it up with a crushing uppercut that sent Klay to the ground. Everyone was surprised that Klay was on the ground so quickly, especially Klay. The count was at five and Klay desperately tried to get up.)_

_Acq.-"Klay get up!"_

_(Klay felt like half his body had been stunned from that punch. He tried to get up, and he was up at 9. But then the worst thing for any fighter after getting up after the count. His body was still reeling from that amazing punch she gave him. His legs gave way and he fell to the ground. At that the fight was stopped and the soldier who had just given him his first loss by technical knock out was cheered by the crowd. She lifted her left, the hand that knocked Klay out, triumphantly in the air with Iroh holding her other hand in the air. She then walked over to Klay who was still shaken from the punch, and still on the ground.)_

_Soldier-"Tomorrow I'll meet you at your place, and bring money for dinner. See you then handsome."_

_(She walked away, but not before winking at him. Iroh leaned over to Klay.)_

_Iroh-"Think of it this way soldier, you may have lost your top position as a boxer here, but now you have a date with a beautiful girl. That's not so bad right?"_

_Klay-"That makes me feel so much better sir."_

_(Klay couldn't believe this had just happened. Could things get any worse?)_

_(Klay was dressed in the full Fire Nation Uniform. His hair was in his preferred style; it looked like an arrowhead pointing forward. He stood outside his barracks waiting for the girl who had humiliated him in front of the entire graduating class of students. The whole night and day he had to deal with their insults and jokes at his upset. He'd been technically knocked out by a nobody with only two punches. Now he was forced to go on a date with the same person who humiliated him. As if things could get any worse. He stood by the entrance to the barracks and waited for his date.)_

_Klay's thoughts-"I can't believe this is happening. That General Iroh got me in this whole mess. If I ever see him again I'm going to."_

_(Just then his date popped up, and she was in the Fire Nation Uniform as well.)_

_Soldier-"Hey handsome."_

_Klay's thoughts-"Great (In a sarcastic tone.)."_

_(He saw her. She looked great; in fact if he wasn't the soldier like person he'd tell her she was pretty. What! What was he saying?)_

_Soldier-"You brought money for dinner?"_

_Klay-"Yes. Shall we go?"_

_(She smiled and nodded her head, and they started off. She held his hand, but Klay quickly took his hand away. As they walked, Klay spoke his mind.)_

_Klay-"Let's get one thing clear now. The deal was I go on a date with you. That means I take you to dinner and maybe something afterwards and then it's done. Is that understood?"_

_Soldier-"You seem not to like going out."_

_Klay-"Like I said last night, I'm not looking at the moment."_

_(They dined at a restaurant that was big for its ramen. As always Klay dined in a formal manner, but she just ate her ramen like there was no tomorrow. Klay looked at her with surprise as she finished her 3rd bowl of the night. Then with even more surprise as she called the waiter over and asked for some vegetables.)_

_Klay's thoughts-"By the time she's done she's going to bleed my money dry."_

_Klay-"I see you can really eat."_

_(She sipped her glass of water.)_

_Soldier-"I've always had a pretty big appetite."_

_(She was given her vegetables and continued to eat very fast. Klay looked at her face. She was very different for a girl. Her hair was short and strangely she had it spiked forward. She wore no makeup, her eyes were blue, and her cheeks were a little puffy. Her face was as clear as day. If you asked someone she didn't seem like a girl at all, but more of a tomboy.)_

_Klay-"By the way, you haven't told me your name yet."_

_Jade-"It's Jade."_

_Klay-"So Jade, how'd you like your food?"_

_Jade-"I thought it was delicious. You haven't even finished yours though."_

_(Klay looked at his bowl and saw that the whole time he had looked at her eating he'd barely touched his meal. He wasn't hungry anyway.)_

_Klay-"I'm not very hungry really."_

_Jade-"So you're not going to eat it?"_

_(Klay looked down at his meal and then back at her.)_

_Klay-"Not really."_

_Jade-"May I eat it?"_

_Klay's thoughts-"She can really eat."_

_Klay-"Sure go ahead."_

_(She grabbed up the bowl and started chowing away. Klay had never seen a person who could eat so much, and still keep eating.)_

_Klay-"If I may say, I've never seen someone with your kind of appetite."_

_Jade-"Thanks."_

_(She continued to eat, and stuffed it up pretty quick.)_

_Jade-"That wasn't bad at all."_

_(She burped suddenly, which made Klay chuckle. He was staring at her, and she was staring at him.)_

_Jade-"You have such beautiful eyes."_

_(Klay for some reason found himself staring into her blue eyes. He snapped out of it though and looked to the right.)_

_Klay-"Thanks. Look, it's getting late. Is there anything else you'd like to do before the night ends?"_

_(She was disappointed on how he just killed a romantic moment. She'd liked him ever since she first saw him at the academy. She was finally on a date with him, but it wasn't romantic like she'd hoped it would be. But still, he'd still laughed at her little moment. She wondered. Then it hit her.)_

_Jade-"I want to take you somewhere."_

_Klay-"Where?"_

_Jade-"You'll see."_

_(She grabbed his arm and led him out of the restaurant into the place she knew he would enjoy.)_

_(Jade led Klay to an amazing garden. It was filled with all sorts of beautiful flowers ranging from all different colors and all sorts of unique varieties. It was absolutely beautiful everywhere. Although it may have been night, everything was visible since the fireflies illuminated the area with their large numbers. Klay had to admit that this truly was a beautiful place.)_

_Klay-"This place is wonderful."_

_Jade-"I know. I used to come here when I was a young girl to find myself, and I still never get tired of this place."_

_(Klay walked around and was in awe of this places beauty. Jade caught a butterfly in her hand and opened it just enough to see it closely. Klay came by and looked at the insect, and then watched it fly off as Jade let it go. This was truly amazing.)_

_Klay-"I've never seen anything more beautiful in the world before."_

_Jade-"I know what you mean. This place, if there was ever a heaven on Earth, I'd say it was here."_

_(They walked together over to the fountain and saw the lush green grass surrounding the entire area. To Klay, this was paradise. The fountain was large and had a statue of a woman pouring water from a bowl into the lower layers. Jade took out a piece of money and tossed it into the fountain.)_

_Klay-"What did you wish for?"_

_Jade-"I'll tell you later."_

_(Jade looked at Klay and he looked back at her.)_

_Jade-"Do I get to do something else before our date is over?"_

_(Klay's head said not, but he didn't want to say that. Tonight, he didn't want to end it yet.)_

_Klay-"Yes. Whatever you want."_

_Jade-"Let's just look at the stars."_

_(She sat down and Klay sat down right beside her. Their gazes were up in the sky, just admiring the beauty of God's handiwork. The stars shined brightly and they just lit up the whole sky. Klay and Jin where both taken in by this. Jade glanced at Klay and slowly put her hand on his. Klay looked at her hand, and then at her. She was looking right back at him. She leaned in, but Klay turned away. He'd never been shown this before by anyone, and he didn't know how to react.)_

_Klay-"Look uh, it's getting late. We should probably go."_

_(He stood up quickly. Jade got up but waited a minute.)_

_Jade-"Would you close your eyes for a minute?"_

_Klay-"Why?"_

_Jade-"Please."_

_(He looked into her eyes, and all he could see was innocence. He closed his eyes. Then it came. What came next shocked Klay? She ever so lightly kissed him. It lasted for a second, and then she pulled her head back. Klay so wanted to kiss her back, but he didn't.)_

_(Klay and Jade hadn't spoken the entire time walking back to the academy. They walked a bit of distance apart and had barely looked at each other the entire time. They both stopped at the guy's barracks. They both looked away for a minute, and then Jade looked at Klay.)_

_Jade-"I had a really wonderful night. Thanks very much."_

_(Klay looked back at Jade.)_

_Klay-"You're welcome."_

_(He was silent for a minute.)_

_Klay-"So I guess this is goodbye."_

_Jade-"Yeah, I guess."_

_(Klay looked in her eyes.)_

_Klay-"So I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_Jade-"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_(She kissed him on the cheek and headed off to her barracks. Klay watched her for a minute and then walked inside his barracks. He walked off and took off his uniform and dressed for sleep, and for every minute after Jade had left he was only thinking of her. He washed his face and walked off to his bunk, Jade still on his mind. As he slipped into bed, his acquaintance friend saw him slip in.)_

_Acq.-"Hey Klay, how'd your date go?"_

_(Klay smiled.)_

_Klay-"It was swell."_

_Six months later..._

_(What Klay had never imagined in a thousand years was happening, and this time it was something he was not only looking forward to but cherishing. He and his love Jade, both in the uniform of the Fire Nation Army, stood holding hands preparing for the moment they would kiss and forever symbolize their love for each other.)_

_"Do you Klay; take Jade to be your wife? Who you will love and cherish till death do you part?"_

_Klay-"Yes, I do."_

_(Jade shed a tear of joy.)_

_"And do you Jade, take Klay to be your husband? Who you will love and cherish till death do you part?"_

_Jade-"I do"_

_(Klay shed a tear of joy now."_

_"I now pronounce you both man and wife. You may kiss."_

_(Klay and Jade embraced their kiss in a moment that seemed like fever. From that fateful evening, a marriage between two people in love had transpired. Their fellow Friends cheered and Jade's family clapped and her parents cried. Iroh was there too and he clapped too.)_

_Iroh's thoughts-"I always knew he'd find someone. I always had faith in that one."_

_(Klay and Jade both let go of their kiss and turned to the crowd. They walked down the aisle hand in hand, husband and wife. Klay stopped at where Iroh was in the first row.)_

_Iroh-"Sill regret getting knocked out?"_

_(Jade smiled at Klay and he looked at her, then at Iroh.)_

_Klay-"No, not at all."_

_(That night, Klay was carrying Jade to their room. They'd been given a week special leave, with Iroh's help, to enjoy their marriage. They were still kissing by the time they reached the room. He gently laid her on the bed, and they just looked into each other's eyes for a minute.)_

_Jade-"I love you."_

_Klay-"I love you too."_

_(Jade kissed her husband and he kissed her back.)_

_Klay-"By the way dear, you owe me a favor."_

_(Jade's face was perplexed.)_

_Jade-"Favor? What favor?"_

_Klay-"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"_

_Jade-"Alright."_

_(They were immediately lost in the moment of each other's stare. They didn't need words to say they loved each other. They said it without a sound. They kissed each other passionately, and were lost in each other's love.)_

_The next day..._

_Jade-"This is crazy dear!"_

_Klay-"Yeah, I know it's crazy but you owe me a favor."_

_Jade-"I'm just wondering, when did you think of this?"_

_Klay-"About six months ago."_

_(Jade laughed a bit.)_

_Klay-"Now look Jade, when you beat me last time you knocked me out with one punch and that's very hard of someone of my caliber to handle!"_

_Jade-"Didn't you tell me you got over it though?"_

_Klay-"Yeah, about that...I lied."_

_(Jade laughed even more.)_

_Jade-"Oh so you lied okay! So you just want to prove it to yourself?"_

_Klay-"That's right, nobody but you and me."_

_Jade-"Okay, beauty before age?"_

_Klay-"Whatever you say Jade."_

_(He stepped first and opened up the ropes so she could step in. They where both wearing gloves and gear to fight, tonight was the rematch between Klay and Jade.)_

_Jade-"You better be careful though handsome. You're remembering the time I knocked you out in one punch?"_

_Klay-"Yeah, but don't think I'll be going down so easily honey."_

_Jade-"You just keep punching okay?"_

_(She stuffed the mouthgaurd in her mouth as did Klay.)_

_Klay-"You want to ring the bell?"_

_Jade-"Whatever you say. Ding!"_

_(They touched gloves and slowly started to circle each other.)_

_Klay-"Come on Jade show me your stuff."_

_Jade-"You sure I didn't get in here with the wrong person? You sure do know how to move."_

_Klay-"Careful now. Sure you want some of this?"_

_(The began to edge forward towards each other.)_

_Jade-"You ready for this?"_

_Klay-"Let's go."_

_(They both swung a hook at each other and it began.)_

_Back to the present..._

_Zuko-"So that's how you and your wife met?"_

_Klay-"Yes. We came; actually, we got stuck here. See, we were at the battle that happened here that your uncle led. We got past the wall but our division was wiped out when we got cut off. We fought like lions but in the end there were just too many in the end. It took ten divisions to finish us off after we'd broken through so far."_

_(Zuko was surprised.)_

_Klay-"Yeah I know. I know who he is. He was my commander at the battle that occurred right at this city's outer walls."_

_Zuko-"I heard it was a massacre."_

_Klay-"It was. At first we were winning, but then the battle turned around completely."_

_Zuko-"Why?"_

_Klay-"It was because General Iroh halted the entire attack at the moment where we needed to push the attack. It gave the enemy the time to stage a massive counter-attack that took the troops completely by surprise. I saw the others on the walls try to make a stand but the enemy was too numerous. They were just cut to pieces. Even after some surrendered or tried to surrender they were murdered; slain even as they laid down their arms. It was horrible. My wife and I barely survived that massacre. We snuck inside the city and prepared to sneak out, but we discovered that she was pregnant. So, we decided to stay until she had the kids."_

_(It was hard for Klay to utter these words.)_

_Klay-"She died while delivering my twins."_

_Zuko-"I'm sorry."_

_Klay-"Don't be. It's not your fault."_

_(Pause.)_

_Klay-"Anyway, I decided to stay. I wasn't about to leave the city with two newborn infants. Also, although I wanted to go back home, I didn't want my children to lose me. See, my time in the army wasn't done. I still had another year of service to finish before I could leave. I couldn't do that."_

_Zuko-"But it was your duty?"_

_Klay-"Which duty? Family or country? I chose family. Government is instituted by people. We give it power. It doesn't give us any rights. We give it its rights. Government isn't sovereign. It's not God. My allegiance is first to God, and then to my family. I believed in this war. I did. I see fear and pain everyday in this city and I see what the Earth Kingdom has created. It's acting as if it were God. When government does that the people need to rise up, fight back. The Dai Li oppresses the people of this city and no one fights back. Sorry, I'm ranting. Look, I believe that the Fire Nation needs to free the people from the Dai Li, but I have a duty to my family."_

_(Zuko thought about that.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"Never thought about it like that. However, I never really had a great family relationship except with mother and uncle."_

_Klay-"Look, I'm here. I would go back but I can't. Maybe later I'll go back home, but for now I'm stuck here."_

_(Klay walked over to the wall that displayed the picture of his wife.)_

_Klay-"Kid, I need to tell you something else. I need you to keep your friend away from me."_

_(Zuko was confused.)_

_Klay-"Kid, I can't stand his presence. When I'm around him, anger seeds inside of me; anger at his decision that cost the lives of so many of my friends."_

_Zuko-"Why can't you reconcile with him?"_

_Klay-"Because I saw so many of my friends and troops die in front of my eyes."_

_(Zuko could relate.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"I've never liked my sister, but still."_

_Zuko-"What about forgiving others?"_

_(That stopped Klay in his tracks.)_

_Klay's thoughts-"Nothing I can say to that."_

_(Klay looked down with his eyes.)_

_Zuko-"Klay, if God can forgive me and you for what we did, shouldn't you also forgive him too?"_

_(Now, Klay felt bad.)_

_Zuko-"Klay, listen, I'm going to go see Jin. I'll be back soon."_

_(Zuko walked to the door, but stopped just before he walked out.)_

_Zuko-"Just, think about what I said."_

_(Zuko walked out, and left Klay to think about that.)_

_Later..._

_(Iroh was working in the shop making the tea just right while Tycho served it to the customers and the boss took the orders of the customers that had formed a line out the door and beyond. Iroh, after making another batch of tea, saw he needed more jasper. He handed the tea to Tycho.)_

_Iroh-"Table 3 Tycho."_

_Tycho-"Thank you sir."_

_(Iroh walked to the storage room and started searching for the jasper. He saw it on the top shelf and tried to reach it, but he wasn't too tall. As he stretched again to reach it, he saw a hand take it off the shelf and offer it too him. He saw that it was Klay. He took the jasper from his hand. They stood there in silence for a minute. Klay then got up the courage to say what he needed to.)_

_Klay-"I know you remember me. You're secret is safe with me. Now, I was there. I was there the day you cost us the entire invasion of this city. I saw friends die all around me; slaughtered."_

_(Iroh was silent. It was the truth.)_

_Klay-"I lost a lot of friends. You lost your son."_

_(Pause.)_

_Klay-"You made a mistake. A grave mistake that cost the lives of your son and many other soldiers, but I need to tell you that I forgive you."_

_(Klay and Iroh looked at each other, not letting anything distract their attention. Klay saluted Iroh and Iroh saluted him back.)_

_Klay-"I forgive you."_

_(Klay put down his hand, as did Iroh, and turned to leave. Iroh put his hand on his shoulder before he left.)_

_Iroh-"I'm sorry."_

_(Pause.)_

_Iroh-"Truly, I am sorry."_

_Klay-"I know."_

_(Klay walked out.)_

_Meanwhile..._

_(Zuko walked into Jin's hospital bed with flowers. Odd, isn't it?)_

_Zuko-"Hey Jin."_

_(Jin woke up, and at seeing Zuko, Lee to her, she smiled.)_

_Jin-"Hey Lee! How are you?"_

_Zuko-"I'm okay."_

_(He walked over to her side.)_

_Zuko-"I brought you these."_

_(He laid the flowers by her. The flowers were ornamented in red roses, white lilies, and yellow daisies.)_

_Jin-"They look beautiful."_

_Zuko-"Thanks. I hoped you'd like them."_

_Jin-"I love them."_

_(She landed him a kiss. He didn't want to tell her this.)_

_Zuko-"Jin, I need to tell you something. I'm going to fight June."_

_Jin-"What?"_

_Zuko-"Yes. I'm going to fight her for what she did to you because she can't get away for doing something like that. She could've killed you."_

_Jin-"She could also kill you too!"_

_Zuko-"Jin,"_

_Jin-"No Lee. With Klay I can understand but this I don't. Even if you win what do you win? You saw how strong she is! You know what she can do!"_

_(Zuko looked away.)_

_Jin-"Lee, you can't win! You can't"_

_(He now looked at her. Her face had fear on it, but he could see she it was all what she believed.)_

_Zuko-"Jin, I love you."_

_(He put his hand on her cheek.)_

_Zuko-"Maybe I can't win. Maybe I can't. But I'm not going to call this off. I'm going to give all I am to fight her. For you, I'm giving 100. Maybe I can take away all that she is. I won't leave that ring unless I'm in a body bag. I won't leave unless I'm dead, and she's got to willing to die herself. I won't leave until I've taken everything away from her."_

_(He got up to leave and took his hand off Jin.)_

_Zuko-"Everything."_

_(He walked out of the room and headed to Klay's gym. He had some training to do.)_

_(Zuko trained hard at what he had to do. He swam laps back and forth in a pool the was 30 yards long.)_

_Klay-"You're doing great kid. Just 5 more laps."_

_(Zuko continued swimming, training hard for the fight he would have with June. Jin entered the building. Klay heard the sound and saw Jin was there but Zuko, swimming hard, didn't notice. Jin walked up to Klay and hugged him.)_

_Klay-"Jin, what are you doing here?"_

_Jin-"I needed to be with Lee."_

_(Klay folded his arms.)_

_Jin-"I need him to know that I'm behind him completely."_

_(Klay's face turned to Zuko, Lee to him, who was still swimming.)_

_Klay's thoughts-"She's right. He needs her."_

_(Klay looked back at Jin, who was still bandaged and bruised a bit but healing, and nodded in agreement.)_

_Jin-"May I have some time alone with him?"_

_Klay-"Sure Jin. Just remember, he needs all the time he can get to train."_

_Jin-"I know."_

_(Klay headed to the door to give them some time alone together. Still walking, he turned his face to Jin.)_

_Klay-"Good to see you better."_

_(Klay reached the door, and walked outside. Jin stood where she was, watching Zuko. She could see he was tired, by the pace he was swimming at, but he still kept pushing himself by not stopping.)_

_Jin's thoughts-"He has the heart of a champion."_

_(As Zuko kept swimming, he noticed Jin as he prepared to finish his final lap when he turned around. There was a silent pause between them. Jin then started walking over by Zuko.)_

_Jin-"I got myself released from the hospital."_

_(They stared into each others eyes.)_

_Jin-"I wanted to tell you, that I'm with you no matter what."_

_(Pause.)_

_Zuko-"No matter what?"_

_Jin-"No matter what."_

_(Zuko climbed out of the pool dripping and they looked into each other's eyes for a beautiful moment. Jin lunged at Zuko and held him like there was no tomorrow and Zuko held her the same way. She leaned up and kissed him, and then continued to hold him while Zuko leaned his head on hers.)_

_Zuko-"Thank you Jin. I can't do it without you."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Zuko hit the punching bag with the one-two combination, a right and left jab. His hands were that way because he was a Southpaw. Anyway, he hit the bag with one-two punches, practicing the jab with the follow up. Klay watched him hit the bag with great precision and speed.)_

_Klay-"Great job Lee. Keep it up."_

_(Zuko hit the bag faster and faster. He remembered the moments June had nearly beaten Jin to death. **Punch for punch June hit Jin. Again and again; she wouldn't let up. June, with June up against the ropes, hit her with a powerful left uppercut and Jin was motionless. She fell the ground unconscious. Zuko cried out no in fear that Jin was dead. June-"If she dies," Zuko looked at June and she looked right back at him," what do I care**." He hit the bag even harder and harder as these moments came back to him. He hit it harder and harder, in fact too hard. Both Klay and Jin realized he was hitting it too hard.)_

_Klay-"Lee let up on the bag. You're going to hurt yourself."_

_(He didn't stop, and with the same harsh intensity he fired away even faster.)_

_Jin-"Lee calm down." _

_(A right hook, and then he stopped.)_

_Klay-"Lee, when you hit the bag you don't hit it with all that intensity because you might injure yourself. Didn't we talk about this?"_

_Zuko-"I know...it's just...when I hit the bag, or when I'm sparring, all I see is June."_

_(Jin came up to him and held his hand.)_

_Jin-"Lee, I know your going to win. But, don't do it out of revenge. That's the last thing I want you to do."_

_(Zuko looked at her confused.) _

_Zuko-"The only reason I wanted to fight was for what she did for you."_

_Jin-"I know. But please, don't be there for simply just revenge."_

_(He put his arms around her neck.)_

_Zuko-"It's just...I could have lost you that night."_

_(She put her hand on his cheek.)_

_Jin-"But I'm still here."_

_(They smiled, something Zuko does very rarely.)_

_Klay-"Ahem."_

_(Klay got in the middle of things again.)_

_Klay-"Can we get back to training now? You have less than a week till the fight. You'll need all the time you can get."_

_An hour later..._

_(Klay opened the door to let Lee, who is actually Zuko, and Jin out.)_

_Klay-"Alright (Closing the door) you two love birds, see you both tomorrow an hour after sunrise okay?"_

_Zuko-"I'll there."_

_Jin-"Same here (Hugging Zuko)."_

_Klay-"Alright (Turning to leave.). Oh Lee! (Turning back around.) I just want to say...that you're going to show everyone what you're made of."_

_(Klay turned around and headed home to see his two girls, leaving Zuko and Jin alone.)_

_Jin-"Well I better go okay."_

_Zuko-"See you tomorrow then."_

_Jin-"Bye. (She gives him a kiss on the cheek.) I love you."_

_(She headed home, leaving Zuko all alone. Zuko, alone in the dark, was staring down the road. He started his extra run.)_

_Two hours and 45 minutes later..._

_(Zuko was panting, tired and thirsty. Still, after all that he hadn't given up. He kept going and going. And then he saw it. He entered the plaza leading to the palace's main entrance. He made his way up the stairs, panting and sweating but still not stopping. He kept it up, until he made it to entryway leading to the front gate of the palace. He had made it. All the way. Zuko panting and his left hand on his side raised his right hand triumphantly into the air. Right there and then, he knew the truth.)_

_Zuko-"I did it. I did it."_

_(Zuko panted, but he never felt so alive.)_

_Zuko-"I'm coming for you June."_

_(Zuko started to walk back home.)_

_Zuko's thoughts-"Thank you God, for taking me so far. (Pause) And when I face June, you're going to take me even farther.)_

_(In the same arena he fought Reick in a little more than a week ago; he was now back in the same place. Klay just finished putting Zuko's tape on when his uncle stepped inside.)_

_Iroh-"A moment please?"_

_(Klay nodded and went outside.)_

_Iroh-"Nephew, you know what you're going up against tonight?"_

_Zuko-"I do."_

_Iroh-"It's just...you remember how strong she was the first time we saw her. Well, imagine her now?_

_Zuko-"I understand uncle. I saw what she did to Jin last time."_

_Iroh-"Well, just so you know."_

_(He stepped over to his nephew and gave him a hug and a pat on the back.)_

_Iroh-"Make me proud."_

_Zuko-"I will."_

_(He let go Zuko.)_

_Iroh-"If your mother saw you now, she'd be proud of you."_

_(Zuko looked at his uncle directly now.)_

_Iroh-"She would."_

_(Iroh walked out and Klay walked in, carrying a wooden box.)_

_Klay-"(Walking towards Zuko.)Ready kid?_

_Zuko-"Yes. (Hitting his left against the palm of the right, and then vice versa.) I am ready for June."_

_Klay-"Not without these you're not."_

_(He opened up the case, and inside where boxing shorts.)_

_Klay-"It's mine. Go ahead and see it."_

_(Zuko took it out, and saw these shorts were black with a blood red fire nation symbol on both sides of the trunks with a blood red belt.)_

_Klay-"When I served in the Fire Nation Academy, these were my trunks. (He pointed to Zuko.) I'd be honored if you'd wear them tonight."_

_(Zuko smiled a bit.)_

_Zuko-"I appreciate it."_

_Klay-"No problem. Now get those shorts on. The main event is up soon."_

_(Klay headed out.)_

_Zuko-"Klay."_

_(Klay turned around.)_

_Zuko-"Thanks for everything."_

_Klay-"No problem. You just win tonight."_

_(Klay walked outside, leaving Zuko alone. He looked in deep thought as he held the trunks of his country.)_

_Zuko-"Don't worry. I'm going to unleash hell on her."_

**_In June's changing room..._**

_(June strapped her gloves tight. She was ready to give hell. Stronger, faster, tougher than she ever was before, and she knew it.)_

_Tye-"You're the best. The best of all time. This is you night. Show them who you are and stick him."_

_(The Crime Boss and his two bodyguards stepped inside the room.)_

_C.B.-"Ready for tonight?"_

_Tye-"She's ready."_

_June-"Just make sure that after I win you come out with your end of the deal. After this I want to fight your ex-fighter Reick, and then the world champion."_

_C.B.-"Rest assured, I will come out with my end of the bargain. Just make sure you give this chump a worse of a beating than you did the girl."_

_June-"Trust me; It's going to be nothing but a war."_

**_In Zuko's training room..._**

_(As Jin, Klay, and Zuko were all praying for tonight while Tycho got everything they needed, a lady opened the door.)_

_Lady-"Kid, you're up."_

_(She closed the door. Zuko exhaled, and everyone got up.)_

_Klay-"Alright let's go."_

_(Without another word they all left the room and headed to the doors that would lead them center stage. Although it wasn't far at all, it was the long walk for everyone. Klay and Tye were walking in front with Zuko and Jin walking in the back.)_

_Jin whispered to Zuko-"You're the best."_

_Zuko whispered back-"Thanks Jin."_

_(As they walked she gave him a hug, and shed a tear for what he was about to endure. As they reached the doors, Klay stopped walking.)_

_Klay-"Lee, do your best."_

_Zuko-"I will."_

_Klay-"Alright let's do it."_

_(Tye and Klay opened up the doors and lead Jin and Zuko to the ring.)_

_(Klay and Tycho walked in front and lead Zuko and Jin to the arena. The crowd greeted Zuko with boos and trash as he made his way into the arena. It didn't faze him though or the group, despite the insults he was receiving.)_

_Crowd member-"Get out of here!"_

_Crowd member-"Why don't you jump off of a bridge and do us all a favor?"_

_Crowd member-"We don't want you here you scum!"_

_Crowd member-"Fire Nation trash!"_

_(And all other sorts of terrible remarks were spoken as he made his way to the arena. But he didn't bother with them. He just kept moving like the others. Klay opened the ropes up and let Tycho, then Zuko, then Jin in the arena and finally he himself came in last. Zuko raised him arms up and headed to his corner, with the crowd booing as lowd as they possibly could. He put his hands down and started getting relaxed.)_

_Klay-"It's alright Lee, just forget they're there."_

_Zuko-"I do that to a lot of people."_

_Tycho-"Like Mr. Muschi?"_

_Zuko-"No, my sister."_

_(The arena suddenly went dark and the boos all of a sudden turned to cheers. Across the arena, a part of the grounds was opened up as June and her group was being raised by a platform with smoke rising all around. June's head was faced down but with a soulless look. The crowd was going wild as all this was going on. The platform reached level ground and stopped, and once it did June lifted her head up and focused on Zuko. She gave him "You're dead" sign, taking her arm and sliding it across her neck as if she was slicing someone's throat. Tye raised June's Omashu Championship Belt and June, Tye, and two cut men started heading to the ring. June just looked at Zuko and he looked right back at her. They both wanted one thing: to dominate. June stared with fire in her eyes as she walked towards the ring. One of the cut man opened up the ropes for June and she stepped in with Tye and then followed the other two. June walked over to Zuko's corner and got right in front of him.)_

_June-"You're going down."_

_Zuko-"We'll see."_

_(She walked away chuckling. I one of the few moments that the king was ever even seen in public, the King of the Earth Kingdom came to the royal platform high above the ring with a perfect view from the left to see the rest of the entire arena. The crowd immediately got up bowed, and cheered the king. The King raised his left hand and waved to the crowd. Long Feng then came by his side and whispered in the king's ear. He nodded, and took his seat. Long Feng signaled to the fight announcer to begin announcing the main event, and then he sat down. The fight announcer took center stage and began.)_

_(The gong was sounded to bring the attention of everyone to the ring.)_

_Fight Announcer-"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to tonight's main event. Before we begin though, please stand for the Earth Kingdom national anthem."_

_(Everyone arose and stood facing the King wherever they were. Above the king was the flag of the Earth Kingdom, as long as twenty yards across and 5 yards width with June's image /like that of the Chinese and Russian Communists/ on the flag. Flanking it on both sides was another flag, same width and height that showed June upon a rock hoisting the Earth Kingdom Flag for all to see with the words "We Shall Prevail" at the top of it. Then music began to play, and the people, except Zuko's group and June, began to sing the Earth Kingdom's national anthem.)_

_Arise, ye who refuse to be slaves!  
With our flesh and blood, let us build our new Great Wall!  
The Earth Kingdom faces its greatest danger.  
From each one the urgent call for action comes forth.  
Arise! Arise! Arise!  
Millions with but one heart,  
Braving the enemy's fire.  
March on!  
Braving the enemy's fire.  
March on! March on! March on!_

_(Fireworks were lit at the end as they lit up in the sky, blowing up in many varied colors as the crowd cheered the king and the display above them. Then, with a signal from Long Feng, he began.)_

_Fight Announcer-"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we present to you the fight of the age! Introducing first, in the green corner with the green trunks! This fighter has an unblemished record of 56 wins all coming by way of knockout. Standing at 6 ft 2 inches tall and weighing in at 185 pounds, undefeated and undisputed, give it up for Omashu champion, June "The Death Angel"!!_

_(June raised her left hand and the crowd burst into cheers. The gong sounded again for Lee, to them, to be announced.)_

_Fight Announcer-"Now, introducing her opponent in the red corner wearing the red trunks! This fighter is new to ring with one draw on his professional record, and the only fighter to ever go the distance with the present Ba Sing Se Champion! Standing 5 ft 9in tall, weighing in at 145 pounds, Lee "The Warrior"!"_

_(Zuko raised his hand, but he was met with more boos and insults. It didn't faze him though or his team. Reick and his team were seated ringside to watch Zuko fight.)_

_Mical-"Think he can do it?"_

_Reick-"He went the distance with me didn't he?"_

_Mical-"Yeah, but can fight off that monster?_

_Cain (Or ex-thief1)-"Look at her. She's built head to toe, and you saw what she did to that girl."_

_Ex-thief2-"She devastated her. Or in better words brutalized her."_

_Reick-"Trust me, the kid can do it. I know what he's capable of and I know that he can beat her."_

_Ex-thief3-"Hope you're right. Because she was brutal last time, she's stronger than last time."_

_Ex-thief4-"That was a week ago though. No one can get a tremendous change with one week of training."_

_Cain-"No. But, she still is stronger and faster."_

_Mical-"Well, we just have to see if he can do it."_

_Reick-"He'll do it. He'll beat her."_

_Ex-thief3-"Hopefully."_

**_Up in where the King and Long Feng are sitting..._**

_(A Dai Li agent walked up behind Long Feng. Leaning over and putting his hand on Long Feng's shoulder he whispered in his ear.)_

_Dai Li Agent-"I've made sure that the ref doesn't call any fouls on June"_

_Long Feng-"Good."_

_(He walked away as the gong sounded again.)_

_Fight Announcer-"Ladies and gentleman, this fight is 15 3-minute rounds and our referee in charge is Zin Ki."_

_(Now the fighters and their crews stepped to the center of the ring for the instructions. June got up in Zuko's face and the stared at each other with intense hate.)_

_Ref-"Alright I went over the rules in the locker rooms but I'm going to say a few of them again. Watch your low blows, kidney punches, and rabbit punches. In case of a knockdown you go to the corner I tell you to, and you stay there till I tell you to come out. (Looking at Zuko.) Any questions from you? (He nodded a no., and the ref then looked at June.) Any questions from you?"_

_June-"Just one. How much surgery will they have to on you kid when I'm done with."_

_Zuko-"You should be worrying more about yourself."_

_June-"Funny, I'm not the one who's going to get beaten beyond recognition."_

_Ref-"Enough! Both of you. Go back to corners and come out fighting at the bell. Touch up."_

_(Zuko lifted his hands to touch up, but June simply pushed Zuko toward his corner and walked off smiling.)_

_June-"You're going down kid."_

_(Tycho took off Zuko's robe and stepped outside the ring.)_

_Jin-"You can do it."_

_(She kissed him on the cheek, and then they embraced. They let go of each other and Jin stepped out of the ring with Klay.)_

_Klay-"Remember, take your time with her but don't stand toe to toe with her okay? She's never gone the distance before, you have. No pain."_

_Zuko-"No pain."_

_Klay-"No pain!"_

_Zuko-"No pain!"_

_Klay-"Alright go and get her."_

_(Klay stepped down while Reick called to Zuko. Zuko turned to his right at a 90 degree angle to his old nemesis Reick.)_

_Reick-"You can do it kid."_

_(Zuko smiled a bit and nodded to him as he jumped up and down.)_

_Tye-"Hit him hard and don't let up. He'll break if you take it too him."_

_June-"Don't worry."_

_(Klay stuffed in Zuko's mouthgaurd into Zuko's mouth and Tye did the same to June.)_

_June-"I will."_


	5. Chapter 5

_(The gong sounded, signaling the beginning of the fight and the crowd went up in cheers. June and Zuko came at each other and Jin opened up with a left jab, jab, jab, jab, and trapped Zuko in his corner hitting him with lefts and right to the body as Zuko tried to move.)_

_Klay-"Reach and grab her!"_

_Jin-"Move!"_

_(She hit him with a left body shot and another shot with a right to the head and the body. She hit him with a combination to the body and then a hook to the face.)_

_Klay-"Get out of there kid! Move!"_

_(June continued to hit Zuko with everything she had and had him trapped.)_

_Jin-"Lee move!"_

_(Zuko finally landed a jab at her and span out of the corner but with June right behind him. She hit him with jab. Another jab. Jab, jab, jab, jab, jab! Seven unanswered shots from June to Zuko. Then another jab with another.)_

_Tye-"Finish him!"_

_(Zuko and June were going at it up close and personal. Hook to the body and hook to the head by June with a hard left from Zuko. Right hand and then a left by Zuko with June firing away at body. Zuko clinches with her, but June with her awesome strength just lifts Zuko up and slams him to the ground.)_

_Jin-"Lee!"_

_(Zuko, hurt but not done, gets right back up to fight. June hits him with left and right jab combination. And anther, another! June continues to punish Zuko who keeps trying to find some opening. A left cross then a left hook by June as Zuko charged lands on Zuko's face. Zuko charges but he misses and June grabs him, throws him into a corner, and starts pounding away at his face and midsection with combination after combination.)_

_Klay-"Lee move! Move!_

_(The crowd started cheering June's name as she pounded away. Zuko fired back with a right to the face and June hit him back. The traded shots, dodged some, and blocked others as they went to war in the corner with the crowd on its feet cheering June. A final right hook by June and the gong sounds as Zuko tries to clinch with her. She throws Zuko back into the corner and begins to back away into her corner. Zuko walks into his dazed and hurt but still standing.)_

_Klay-"(While taking out Zuko's mouthgaurd.) What's going on out there Lee? I told you, don't trade with her. She's too strong up close."_

_Zuko-"But I can't hit her if I don't get close."_

_Klay-"I know. That's the problem. Get close and fire combinations to her face while bobbing and weaving a bit, then move away from her okay?"_

_Jin-"She's only human Lee."_

_Klay-"(Stuffing the mouthgaurd in Lee's mouth.) Hit her and move. Hit her and move."_

**_In the other corner_**

_Tye-"(Stuffing the mouthgaurd in June's mouth.) Jab him and rock his body."_

_(The gong sounded and the second round began. June peppered Zuko with jabs as Zuko kept moving around June hoping for an opening. Another jab. Then another. June peppered Zuko with left right combination which stunned Zuko sending him backwards against the rope with June pouncing on him. A hard left to the body with a right across his cheek. Zuko moved to the left firing two jabs, which missed, trying to get away but June pushed him into the corner and went to work again. She hit him a left to the face and a jab. Body shot, body shot, head, body, body! June was chopping away at Zuko's body.)_

_Klay-"Reach and grab her!"_

_Jin-"Grab her!"_

_(Zuko tried to superman punch June but missed and Zuko was peppered with two more hard jabs.)_

_Klay-"Block the jab Lee! What are you doing?"_

_(June hit him with another jab and then another.)_

_Tye-"Just hit him."_

_(Another jab followed by another. Then a right hand sent Zuko to the canvas. He got up and threw a right hook, missing and getting a jab in his nose. He tried again but a one-two combination his nose again. As they circled each other blood started to tingle down Zuko's nose. Zuko tried throwing a right jab but June had the reach advantage. She back up and hit Zuko with left hook and right uppercut to the body. Zuko clinched with her. After a few seconds of the ref came in.)_

_Ref-"Break!"_

_(He pushed them away, but as he did June put her fist in Zuko's face.)_

_Klay-"Come on ref!"_

_(Zuko circled June.)_

_June-"(In a sarcastic tone.) Sorry."_

_(Zuko got angry and tried to charge June. He tried to hit her with a right jab and another but June had the reach advantage. He jumped at her trying to get her with a hook but missed and June pushed him up against the ropes. She hit him with a right to the body followed by another as Zuko desperately tried to protect himself.)_

_Klay-"Hold her Lee! Hold her!"_

_(Zuko tried but June grabbed his throat and hit him with a hook. The ref didn't call anything though. June let go but still continued to pound Zuko with punches. A cross by June! A right to the body followed by another, another, another, and another!)_

_Klay-"Cover up!"_

_(Zuko blocked a jab and hit June with a left hook followed by a right jab and quickly pushed June away from him. June threw a jab but Zuko was now finally moving his head. Zuko got in close and hit June with a combo to the body and June hit him back with hard shot to the chin and Zuko backed off. She missed two more shots as the gong sounded for the end of round two.)_

_Klay-"Lee listen, you have to not let her hit you like that. She's killing you with those shots."_

_Zuko-"I know what I'm doing Klay."_

_Klay-"Lee, she's hitting you tremendous shots. You have to evade those shots."_

**_In the other corner_**_..._

_Tye-"I want to see those jabs cut open his face. Stick to the plan; jab him and when he comes close just pound his body. Make him submit."_

_June-"Don't worry, I've got it down. He's nothing."_

_Tye-"Just wear him down. He's all yours."_

_June-"Right."_

_(The bell sounded again and they went right back at it. June charged Zuko and hit him with a left and Zuko hit her right back. Bobbing and weaving he dodged a few shots and hit her with some of his own. He got her with a right hook as she missed his head.)_

_Tye-"Push him"_

_(She charged but missed and Zuko hit her with a hard right hook with an even harder left hook to the face that rocked June's face. Zuko backed off and started circling her again. June fires a jab but misses followed by another failed jab. Zuko continues to circle her as June continues to try and hit Zuko with jabs. One jab makes contact but her follow-up is blocked when Zuko takes his left arm and protects his face. He then quickly throws a good body shot but June's still unfazed. He hasn't hit her much so she isn't really damaged. Right to the body by Zuko but June answers back with a 1-2 to the head.)_

_Tye-"Now!"_

_(She pushes Zuko back and throws right hook to that rocks Zuko as he tries to keep himself from falling to the canvas. As he's off balance she throws a hard right hand sending across the ring. June raises her hand triumphantly as the crowd cheers like crazy and the Earth Kingdom leaders clap in approval.)_

_Ref-"One...Two...Three..."_

_Klay-"Come on Lee get up!"_

_(Zuko looked at Jin, worry in her face. He looked back at the ref who was at eight and quickly got back up.)_

_Ref-"You okay?"_

_Zuko-"Yeah I'm fine."_

_(The ref waved his hands and signaled for them to fight.)_

_Zuko-"That's it? Come on."_

_(June didn't take insult well. She charged but got a chinful of a fist as Zuko went down to avoid hook. Then a left to the opens up with a couple hard punches to the head and Zuko hits her six pack with a right and a left to the side. June misses badly with a hook and Zuko gets back to circling June. June fires a jab but misses, Zuko still circling her. June tries another jab and Zuko fails to evade, then another makes contact. Zuko tries to pop a jab but misses and June fires a hook that makes contact with Zuko's side. Right-left-right by June sends Zuko sagging to the ropes. He tries to fight his way out but is instead pummeled by June.)_

_Crowd-"JUNE! JUNE! JUNE!"_

_(The crowd cheered as June hit Zuko with everything she had.)_

_Jin-"Lee, fight back!"_

_(He was trying, but June was just hitting him with everything she had. Zuko let June eat a fistful of a left to June's cheek, rocking her back. June put her glove to her cheek and she could see blood. Zuko, realizing his chance, quickly came at June. Before she realized it she was being hit with right hooks to her other cheek. Again, again, again, he hit her. He hit her with a left hook and then clinched. After a few seconds the ref came in to separate them apart. As he did, June in her anger hit Zuko with a backhand.)_

_Zuko-"Ref, that's foul."_

_Ref-"Fight on."_

_Zuko-"What?"_

_Ref-"Fight on!"_

_(Klay shook his head.)_

_Klay-"Are you blind ref?"_

_(Zuko was frustrated, but got back to business. June waited for Zuko to come in and when he did she jabbed his nose, but Zuko still kept up the aggression. He started throwing punches trying to hit June while June kept jabbing Zuko. A failed right by Zuko and a strong jab by June. The gong sounded and they walked back to their corners.)_

_June-"You're going down chump! Hear me! You're going down!"_

_(Zuko ignored her and sat down on the stool Tycho placed.)_

_Klay-"Better Lee. See, you cut her and you kept to the game plan. She's not a machine, she's only human. You're doing better, but you still need to watch out for those jabs. You need to protect you face when you're out there."_

**_In the other corner_**_..._

_Tye-"Your cut isn't bad, you're fine. Look, what am I seeing out there? He's nothing but weakness."_

_(June nodded a no.)_

_June-"His body is built like metal."_

_Tye-"Well so is yours if you forgot. You're stronger than this chump, don't back up. When he comes in you have to hit him with a 1-2. I want to see more of those out there."_

_(He stuffed the mouthgaurd in her mouth and she got up for the next round.)_

**_In the other corner..._**

_Klay-"You can do this okay?"_

_Jin-"You can do it Lee."_

_(Zuko looked at her.)_

_Jin-"You can do it."_

_(She kissed him on the cheek and with Klay left the ring.)_

_Klay-"(Stuffing the mouthgaurd in Zuko's mouth.) Go get her Lee."_

_(The gong sounded, and with that the beginning of the next round.)_

_(June and Zuko came out of their corners fighting. Immediately trading punches, they pounded each other with combinations. They were fighting like lions. The whole crowd was on its feet! For thirty seconds they didn't stop punching each other!)_

_Klay-"Don't stand toe to toe with her!"_

_Tye-"Get at him!"_

_(A right to head by Zuko and two uppercuts to the chin of Zuko. June grabbed Zuko and just threw him against the corner and threw a massive hook that sent Zuko falling to the canvas.)_

_Ref-"One...Two...Three...Four..."_

_Klay-"Get up!_

_(Zuko was on his knees as he grabbed the ropes trying to get up.)_

_Ref-"Seven..."_

_(Zuko pulled himself up and got in front of the ref who had just reached nine.)_

_Ref-"You okay?"_

_Zuko-"Yes."_

_Ref-"Alright. (He got in the middle of them and waved them off.) Box!"_

_(June, surprised that he was still standing after that massive punch, had a confused look on her face. Zuko just put his hands up and started circling June.)_

_Tye-"Stay focused June."_

_(June put her hands up and got ready to battle. Zuko came in and she threw a jab. He got hit but kept coming, and she threw another that he dodged and threw a lightning fast uppercut to the chin of June followed by left to the body and a right to the body. June tried to hit Zuko back but he bobbed and weaved his way out of 3 punches and started circling her again. Circling for an opening. June jabbed, missing. Three more misses and Zuko gave June a Superman punch. Zuko purposely put himself in a corner and let June try to jab him. He dodged one jab, another, another, another, then bang! He leaped at June and gave her a strong hook and he pushed her against the ropes. He pounded away at the midsection a bit, but June clinched with him and just threw him into the corner he'd been in a second ago. He was off balance and she pounded away at Zuko's face and body. A cross. A right to the head and left to the body! The crime boss, watching the fight with his two bodyguards flanking him, sipped his wine as he smiled.)_

_Crime Boss' thoughts-"Sweet revenge."_

_(A left to the head and right to the body by June! Zuko threw two shots to June but she blocked them both and wacked Zuko with a right uppercut just as the bell sounded. Zuko started walking to his corner, but as he was going June wacked him in the face sending Zuko falling to the canvas.)_

_Klay-"What the hell!?"_

_(He yelled as he got in the ring. Tycho and Jin got to Zuko while Klay got in the ref's face.)_

_Klay-"What the hell are you doing?"_

_Ref-"Get back to your corner now!"_

_(Klay caught June's attention.)_

_Klay-"You know this is a fight right?!"_

_June-"Shut up!"_

_Klay-"Why don't you just hit him the crotch huh?!"_

_June-"Maybe I'll do that to you once I'm through with you!"_

_Klay-"You wish you piece of trash!"_

_Ref-"Get back to your corner now or I'll call it!"_

_(Klay backed off and saw to Zuko.)_

_Klay-"How do you feel?"_

_Zuko-"Terrible...She's tough."_

_(Klay slapped Zuko.)_

_Klay-"Don't let that mentality take over kid. Do want to win!? If you do, you won't think like that. Fear is fire that will consume you if you let it! Remember what it took to get you here, and remember why you're here!"_

_Ref-"Seconds out!"_

_(Klay put Zuko's mouthgaurd in and left Zuko alone in the ring with the ref and June.)_

_Klay-"Just beat the crap out of her."_

_(The gong sounded and the next round began.)_

_Reick-"You can do it kid!"_

_(June attacked Zuko with jab, jab, jab, jab, jab. Another jab. And another. And another. Zuko wasn't blocking them. Instead, he let her hit with another. He shrugged it off while backing off, and signaled for more.)_

_Zuko-"Is that it?!"_

_(He pounded his peck, signaling for June to give him more. June waited a few seconds, and threw a jab Zuko dodged. She threw another he dodged by moving away to the right and now started circling June. June moved along the ropes and Zuko just made sure to keep close enough to her. June fired two jabs, but Zuko was unfazed. She was almost in the corner, and immediately Zuko lunged at her, grabbing a hold of her as she hit his face with a left hook. He pushed her in the corner and fired away at the body. Two shots and then a right to the face. June tried to cover up but Zuko was firing shots with ferocious lighting speed, surprising June.)_

_Klay-"Hit her, hit her!"_

_Jin-"Go Lee!"_

_(Zuko wouldn't stop, despite how hard it was becoming to even breathe. He just kept hitting June with powerful shots to the face that June was trying to block, but even though she was blocking them she was still getting hurt.)_

_Tye-"Get out of there! Get out of there!"_

_(June couldn't though. She was stuck as Zuko, panting heavily and giving it all, was just firing shot after shot. Zuko fired a few shots to the body and then to head. A powerful shot to the kidney from Zuko and June went down for the first time in her career. The crowd erupted in cheers as June went down on her knee and Long Feng got a look of nervousness.)_

_Tycho-"Yes!"_

_Ref-"One...Two...Three..._

_(June looked at Zuko who gave her a look of fiery intensity. He was here to bring her down.)_

_Ref-"Seven..."_

_(June got up and nodded to the ref who asked her if she would still fight. The ref got in between them.)_

_Ref-"Fight on!"_

_(Zuko attacked. June fired a jab, Zuko pushed June against the ropes and attacked her with lefts and rights and she fired back just as hard. They didn't let up and were relentless in hitting each other, not blocking just striking! The entire crowd was on its feet cheering the ceaseless violence they saw before them! Standing toe to toe! Neither giving an inch!)_

_Tye-"Hit him!"_

_Klay-"Lee don't stand toe to toe with her!"_

_(Zuko wasn't listening. Instead he was hitting June with everything he had, and June was now desperately trying to protect herself. A right to the head! A right to body, then the head! A right, right, right! A left to the body and then to the head! Seven unanswered shots as Zuko pounded June. June was now the one in trouble as Zuko hit her continually. She tried to clinch Zuko, but Zuko just threw her away from him. The crowd was just going nuts! June was now trying to stay away from Zuko, but now because she was afraid of him. Zuko, tired, stalked her but wasn't as aggressive as he had been. June just kept her distance.)_

_Klay-"Lee, you have 30 seconds, let it go."_

_(Zuko didn't listen though. Despite being exhausted, he suddenly ran right at June striking away. He threw a right hook but missed. June fired back with a fist that slammed his face and a shot to the liver. Zuko winced in pain and went down. June raised her hands and the crowd cheered.)_

_Ref-"One...Two...Three..."_

_(Zuko had his hand in his side; he got hit hard in the liver.)_

_Klay-"Stay down. Wait for eight."_

_Ref-"Six...Seven...Eight..."_

_(Zuko stood up.)_

_Ref-"You going to fight?"_

_Zuko-"Yeah I'm fine."_

_(Ref got in between them and signaled for them to fight.)_

_Ref-"Box!"_

_(Zuko and June strafed each other a bit. June tried to put her hand out there to try and set up some punch but Zuko pushed her hands away. She tried again but he still kept her hands back. Zuko tried to keep away from June. With ten seconds left June tried to set something up. She stuffed Zuko with a jab and tried to follow it up but Zuko dodged it and got away. He threw his own jab to keep June away. He kept throwing jabs to keep June away. June came in and before Zuko could react he was slammed with a hard right hand and staggered back. June hit him with two more hard punches as the bell sounded, but as the ref tried to break them up she shoved him and slammed him with a hard right to the head. Klay, Tycho, and Jin and Tye with his two guys were trying to break them apart while fighting each other. Tycho got Zuko in his corner while Klay and Jin got right in Tycho's face.)_

_Klay-"What the hell are you doing out there!?"_

_June-"Get out my face scum!"_

_Jin-"If you hit Lee so much why don't you try and hit me too while you're at it!?"_

_June-"Good! I can I can beat your face in again!"_

_Tycho-"Back off chumps!"_

_Ref-"Get back to your corner now!"_

_Klay-"Why don't you tell them that ref?!"_

_(Reick shook his head)_

_Mical-"That woman is a piece of garbage."_

_Ex-theif4-"Yeah, but there isn't anything better than a woman who's beautiful and dangerous."_

_(The whole group immediately looked at him.)_

_Ex-theif4-"What?"_

_(Tycho massaged Zuko while Jin sponged his body with Klay in front of Zuko.)_

_Klay-"How do your ribs feel?"_

_Zuko-"Hurt."_

_Klay-"You see what I mean? You can't engage this girl up front because she will beat you to your knees. You have to be faster than her. Beat her to the punch. Get in and get out. Hit her face or body with a jab and follow it up. You're going to risk getting hit but you won't be constantly engaging her. Make your shots count and rock her."_

_(In the other corner.)_

_Tye-"This fight has gone on too long. Listen, you're boring this crowd. Knock this kid out."_

_(One of the crime boss' bodyguards pushed the guy who was sponging June away.)_

_Bodyguard2-"What's going on? This fight should not have lasted that long."_

_Tye-"She's just carrying him. It makes a good show."_

_Bodyguard2-"Well make sure this round is the finale."_

_(He walked off back to his boss.)_

_Tye-"Knock him out."_

_Ref-"Seconds out! Come on!"_

_(The crews of both fighters stepped out and the fight was on again as the gong sounded.)_

_Crime Boss-"Well?"_

_Bodyguard2-"I told them the problem. They said they were carrying her."_

_Crime Boss-"This long?"_

_Bodygaurd1-"They're lying. Something is wrong."_

_C.B.-" You presume too much."_

_Bodygaurd2-"But she got knocked down by the kid."_

_C.B.-"Once. How many times has she been in trouble this fight? She is in control of this fight. Have you not been watching this fight? June has dominated the entire fight."_

_Bodyguard-"But the kid is still standing."_

_C.B.-"So? Look at him."_

_(Zuko is hit with a hard left and right in the corner.)_

_Klay-"Get out of there! Get out!"_

_(The crime boss smiled.)_

_C.B.-"See what I mean?"_

_(He sipped his wine glass.)_

_C.B.'s thoughts-"Revenge is so sweet."_

_(He put his empty glass on the table.)_

_C.B.-"This is one of the best days of my life. Today, I get my revenge and I get a top fighter all in the same night._

_(The gong sounded and Zuko staggered back to his corner while June got cheers from the crowd while she raised her hands triumphantly.)_

_C.B.-"More wine please."_

_(Bodyguard1 poured wine into his glass and he sipped his delicious wine.)_

_C.B.-"This is a wonderful night."_

Zuko's corner…

(Klay looked at Zuko. He was a mess. He looked bad. Eleven rounds had gone by, and Lee hadn't won a single round. His sides were red and his ribs were starting to look purple.)

Klay-"You did great Lee. You gave everything. I want to call it though."

(Zuko looked at June, then at Jin, and then back at Klay.)

Zuko-"Klay, I don't care if she breaks my neck, don't stop this fight."

Klay-"Are you sure?"

(Zuko smiled.)

Zuko-"Fights should be stopped by fighters, not doctors or judges. I can do this."

(Klay turned his head away from Zuko, still unsure.)

Zuko-"Have faith."

(Klay looked back at Zuko.)

Zuko-"A little faith goes a long way."

(Klay smiled.)

Klay-"Okay. Go get her."

(Klay placed Zuko's mouthgaurd back in while Tycho and Jin finished icing Zuko's body. Zuko looked over to Jin as he stood up.)

Zuko-"Here comes the finally."

(She smiled.)

Jin-"Go get her."

Zuko-"I will."

(Jin stretched her neck, and got ready to bring the heat.)

Fight Announcer-"Round Twelve!"

Ref-"Fight!"

(The gong sounded and the round began. Zuko literally ran at June who prepared to through a left hook. Zuko hit her with a massive uppercut that rocked June. Then she went still, Zuko hit her with three more shots as Jin fell motionless to the ground. The crowd went crazy as the ref waved the fight away. Zuko couldn't believe it. He jumped into one of the corners and celebrated, way out his usual character. Reick hugged Mical and his buds were jumping out their seats. Zuko was so happy. Klay, Jin, and Tycho came into the ring and were celebrating with Zuko. It was incredible. Zuko had come out of nowhere to knock out June with one shot in twelfth round in a gigantic upset. The crime boss, and his two cronies, couldn't believe it. They were in complete disbelief. Tye was with the still out cold June with the doctor, attempting to wake up June. The ref came to Zuko and brought him to the center of the ring.)

Fight Announcer-"Ladies and gentlemen the referee has called a stop to this fight at the first 5 seconds of the twelfth round, declaring the winner by knockout, Lee "The Warrior!".

(Zuko couldn't believe it. The promoter wrapped around Lee's waist the belt that June had held as champion of Omashu, and Klay, Tycho, and Jin, especially Jin, were going crazy. It was incredible. The crowd was still going wild. June finally woke up.)

June-"What happened?"

Tye-"You got knocked out. You okay."

(The took off her gloves and she covered her face in defeat. Zuko came by to her.)

Zuko-"Good fight."

(The reporters stormed the ring.)

Reporter-"Lee, you pulled it off, how do feel?"

Zuko-"Great, just great."

Reporter-"You've only had two professional fights and you've fought two of the top ten fighters in the world. What do you plan to do with all this momentum?"

Zuko-"I really don't know. I, I don't know."

Reporter-"The odds for you winning were twenty to one, and most considered your last fight to be a complete fluke. How does it feel to silence the critics?"

Zuko-"Good, very good."

Klay-"Back off guys."

(Klay gave Zuko a bear hug.)

Klay-"That's the way to do it kid!"

Tycho-"Alright Lee, great job."

(Jin lifted Zuko off his feet in a big hug. She gave him a huge kiss as she let him down.)

Jin-"I knew you could do it."

(They gave each other a huge embrace. God was looking down on Zuko.)

God-"Good job kid."

The End


End file.
